Forbidden Love
by Greis Cullen Fics
Summary: Prefacio! Creen en el destino? Yo no estoy muy segura de eso, pero siempre he dicho que por algo pasan las cosas. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, me dicen Bella, tengo 16 años, vivo con mi hermana Alice y mi madre Esme. Ella esta apunto de casarse con el doctor mas prestigiado de la ciudad, Carlisle Cullen, quiero que sea feliz, pero, me asusta la idea de que mi vida valla a cambiar.
1. Capitulo 1

forbidden love

Capitulo 1. Hermanas

POV Bella

Era una tarde aburrida, como siempre, estaba encerrada en mi habitación leyendo mi libro favorito "Romeo y Julieta", ya que mi hermana se encontraba de compras y mi madre había salido con el Dr. Cullen. Ya llevaban mas de 6 meses saliendo, por lo que ella decía es un hombre cariñoso, respetuoso y muy guapo, mi madre esta profundamente enamorada de el, al igual, que el de ella, o bueno, por lo menos eso ella decia. Eso me alegra ya que quiero que ella sea feliz.

Pensando eso y viendo la lluvia caer por mi ventana, mi hermana llega como loca gritándome – Bella, Bella, di que si? Por fis!, si lo haces te querré mas!- Ella traía una cara de emoción y al mismo tiempo de suplica – De que hablas Alice? aun no se leer la mente- le dije, -nos han invitado a una fiesta grandiosa, tenemos que ir, por fa!- me dijo con tanta emoción que pensé que le daría un infarto, - no tengo ganas Alice, aparte esta lloviendo y no me gusta mojarme, ni el frio eso tu muy bien lo sabes- le dije y le di la espalda – ve tu sola- ella como un torbellino se puse frente de mi –ISABELLA! No me puedes hacer esto, ya te compre hasta un hermoso vestido!- Me dijo retadoramente – Te juro que si no vas en mi vida te volveré hablar, bueno pero antes te llevare de compras y tendrás que soportarme por todo el día- Me dijo muy firme, solo suspire –Dame ese maldito vestido, antes de que me arrepienta- le dije con frustración, ella chillo de la emoción me dio la bolsa y un beso antes de salir de mi habitación – apúrate a vestirte que en media hora llega Rose por nosotras- me tumbe en la cama pensado que suerte tiene Alice de que la quiera tanto, porque si fuera otro ya la hubiera matado.

Mas de a fuerza que con ganas, me metí a bañar, al salir ya esta Alice en mi habitación esperando para ayudarme a peinarme, saque el vestido de la bolsa, y me quede asombrada era un vestido hermoso, pero un poco provocativo, me lo puse y me dispuse a que ella me peinara, todo esto lo hicimos en total silencio, en mi era normal el ser callada, pero Alice estaba rara, -Que tienes? te veo rara, acaso ya no quieres ir a la fiesta?- le pregunte, ella solo suspiro, - Es que estoy nerviosa- dijo, woow! Eso si era nuevo, mi hermana siempre había sido muy segura, -Porque?- me atreví a cuestionar de nuevo, -Es que hace un momento que hablo Rose, y me dijo que Jasper estará en la fiesta- ahora lo entendía, mi hermana lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de el, pero al parecer el no se daba cuenta, - Y es que lo peor es que le prometí a Rose, que hoy le diría lo que siento por el- me dijo apenada, se veía que tenia todo un revoltijo de emociones, me pare y la abrace – Veraz que te ira bien, eres hermosa y una gran persona, si el no sabe valorar eso, pues que idiota- le dije, ella me sonrió y me regreso el abrazo – Que haría sin ti, te adoro hermana- me dijo, - como yo a ti- le conteste.

Escuchamos el claxon de un coche, era Rose, como siempre muy puntual. Terminamos de arreglarme, tome mi chamarra y salimos a encontrarnos con ella. Subimos al coche, ellas iban platicando de lo grandiosa que seria la fiesta, mientras que yo solo pensaba en la hora de regresar a casa.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, Emmett el novio de Rose, nos esperaba en la puerta, yo apenas lo conocía, pero lo poco que lo había tratado me había caído bien, lo saludamos –Hola Emmett, gracias por invitarnos- dijo Alice, el solo sonrió – De nada, son siempre bienvenidas a mi casa- dijo, yo solo pensé, esta hermosa casa es de su familia? Aun me costaba trabajo creerlo, seguía en mis pensamiento cuando la voz de Emmett llamo mi atención –Bella, tienes que divertirte eh! Te voy a presentar a mi hermano, para que se vayan conociendo- dijo de un modo burlón, yo solo asentí. Cuando entramos a su casa, seguía maravillada de lo hermosa que era, Emmett me jalo y me puse frente de un hombre muy guapo, su cabello era cobrizo, ojos verdes, era guapísimo, no podía dejar de verlo, -Bella te presento a Edward, mi hermano- me dijo, yo solo pensé, como alguien tan hermoso podía ser hermano de Emmett, Edward tendió su mano me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo –mucho gusto Bella- mostrando su hermosa sonrisa, yo solo pude decir –Igualmente Ed-d-w-a-r-d- diablos me he de ver oído como una imbécil, el solo rio al ver lo nerviosa que estaba y dijo –Compermiso- quería contestarle pero cuando me di cuenta el ya no estaba a mi lado, nunca me había sentido tan tonta.

Después del ridículo que hice me acerque a Alice y Rose, Alice estaba muy nerviosa, tratábamos de animarla de que todo iría bien, iba funcionando cuando llego Jasper, todos nuestros intentos fueron en vano, Alice ya estaba mas nerviosa que al principio, -Acaba con esto de una vez- le dijo Rose, -pero si me rechaza?- dijo Alice con temor, me pare frente de ella -Anímate Alice, estamos contigo hermana- le dije, ella solo me sonrió, me abrazo y se aparto de nuestro lado.

Cap 2. No eres lo que pensé

POV Alice.

Mientras me iba acercando a el, sentía un gran nudo en el estomago, los nervios de punta, y un gran miedo a su reacción, a pesar de ser amigos de años, y conocerlo perfectamente, el nunca me había hablado de sentimientos o sentir amor por alguien, así que no sabia a lo que me enfrentaba –Hola Alice, que linda te vez el día de hoy- me dijo, le sonreí – Gracias, tu tampoco te vez mal- le conteste regresándole el cumplido, empecé a respirar un poco mas rápido de lo normal, realmente no sabia como empezar, el noto mi nerviosismo –Pasa algo Alice? Todo esta bien?- me pregunto preocupado, solo asentí con la cabeza, -es que…. – solo logre articular eso, los nervios me estaban traicionando, -es que, que?- me pregunto ansioso, -Es que tengo algo que decirte- le conteste, el solo suspiro con alivio –hay Alice, ya me habías asustado, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras- dijo Jasper, tome una gran bocanada de aire –es que… ESTOYENAMORADADETI…- lo dije tan rápido que no supe si logro entenderme, voltee a verlo y parecía en shock, creo que si logro escucharme –Estas bien?- le pregunte con miedo, el no me había dicho nada solo me veía, empezaba a creer lo peor, me di la vuelta, sentí el corazón roto, me quería alejar de el, cuando di el primer paso, el me jalo, y me beso, un beso con tanta ternura y amor, cuando nos separamos, me miro a los ojos –No sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho, yo también estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo, pero, nunca te lo dije por miedo a tu rechazo- me dijo apenado, mi corazón se lleno de alegría, no le dije nada ya no había necesidad de palabras, sabia que a partir de ahora siempre estaría con el, acercar a el y lo bese.

POV Bella

Veíamos a mi hermana tomar valor y deseándole suerte desde el fondo, cuando llego Emmett y le dio un tierno beso a Rose, -Que tal chicas, se divierten- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, -Claro mi amor es una gran fiesta- le contesto Rose, -Que bueno que se diviertan, ya veo que Alice por fin se atreverá hoy, verdad?- Dijo el con un tomo un poco burlón, -Eso espero, ella merece ser feliz-Le conteste, -Hablando de felicidad y amor, que tal te cayo mi hermano?- me pregunto con emoción, suspire – Bien, pero creo que yo no me le caí tan bien, solo me saludo y se fue- le dije, ahora el que suspiro fue el –Rayos! Quería que se conocieran y se trataran para que el deje de ser así- dijo con desilusión, vio mi cara de confusión y volvió a suspirar –Es que… Cuando estaba en la prepa salía con Victoria, el estaba muy enamorado, pero como una año antes de terminar, ella lo dejo por un tal James, eso dejo a mi hermano muy mal, ya que el si la quería, ahora cuando entro a la facultad de medicina empezó a salir con una chava llamada Tanya, creo que empezaba a sentir algo por ella cuando descubrió que lo engañaba con un tal Esteban, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora dice que no cree en el amor y que todas las mujeres son iguales- nos conto, eso me sorprendió, como podían hacerle eso a un persona, como pueden jugar con sus emociones y sentimientos de esa forma, me saco de mi pensamientos Emmett –Quería que se conocieran porque te conozco Bella, eres un amor de niña, y se que el te adoraría solo es cuestión de que se diera la oportunidad- me dijo con esperanza en sus ojos, le sonreí –Las cosas suceden por algo Emmett- le dije yo.

De repente vimos que Alice se dio la vuelta y traía tristeza en su cara, sabia a que se debía, voltee a ver a Rose, no tuvimos que decirnos nada sabias lo que había sucedido, cuando planeábamos acercarnos, vinos como Jasper la tomo del brazo, la jalo y la beso, nos sorprendimos mucho los tres, en eso incluyo a Emmett que tenia una cara de sorpresa igual que nosotras, ya que se separaron nos acercamos y los felicitamos, Alice nos sonrió –El también me AMA- dijo ella con emoción, Jasper la abrazo, -Si la amo, y la amare, siempre- dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa en su rostros. No se dijo mas sobre el tema, todos estábamos felices por ellos, pero preferimos no decir nada mas para no incomodarlos, Rose con mucha autoridad se impuso y amenazo a Emmett de que no dijera nada incomodo para ellos, el solo asintió con cara de niño regañado, no le quedaba otra que obedecer, -Bueno pues vamos a bailar, que nos van a salir raíces de estar tanto tiempo de pie- dijo Emmett con mucha gracia.

POV Edward

La chica de Emmett me presento era hermosa, sus ojos color chocolate eran bellísimos, pero no me tomaría el tiempo de conocerla, no valía la pena, todas las mujeres son iguales, solo juegan con los sentimientos de uno.

Ya eran mas de las 10 pm, quería que la fiesta acabara, no estaba de ánimos, yo no dejaba de tomar, solo quería olvidarme de Tanya, como pudo hacerme eso, yo le entregue todo y como me pago. Después de un rato, con trabajos sabia quien era, el alcohol ya había inundado mi cabeza de rencor hacia ella, puse mi vista en la pista de baile, y veía como todos bailaban de se divertían, Bella bailaba con Alice y Jasper, era tan hermosa, su sonrisa me hipnotizaba, llevaba un vestido ajustado que resaltaba su hermosa figura, mostraba su pequeña cintura, sus torneadas piernas, se veía tan sexy, pero sabia que esa era su mascara, el gancho para atraerme y engatusarme, lo peor de todo es que lo estaba logrando, no podía dejar de verla, no sabia que era lo que me estaba pasando pero empezaba a sentir deseo hacia ella, quería tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza sobre ella.

Termino la canción y pusieron una romántica, esas que solo las parejas bailan, vi como Bella se apartaba de sus amigos, y se dirigía hacia la planta alta, supongo que iba a buscar un baño, no se porque pero me pare y la seguí, no me quedaría con ganas de tenerla en mis brazos, tome las otras escaleras y la espere escondido atrás de la puerta de una de las habitaciones, ella venia, tan tranquila, cuando paso por enfrente de la habitación la jale hacia el interior, ella quiso gritar pero se lo impedí tapándole la boca, la empuje sobre la pared y recargue mi peso sobre ella, la voltee a ver y me encontré con su hermosa mirada, pero en ella había mucho terror y miedo…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2. Miedo

POV Alice.

Mientras me iba acercando a el, sentía un gran nudo en el estomago, los nervios de punta, y un gran miedo a su reacción, a pesar de ser amigos de años, y conocerlo perfectamente, el nunca me había hablado de sentimientos o sentir amor por alguien, así que no sabia a lo que me enfrentaba –Hola Alice, que linda te vez el día de hoy- me dijo, le sonreí – Gracias, tu tampoco te vez mal- le conteste regresándole el cumplido, empecé a respirar un poco mas rápido de lo normal, realmente no sabia como empezar, el noto mi nerviosismo –Pasa algo Alice? Todo esta bien?- me pregunto preocupado, solo asentí con la cabeza, -es que…. – solo logre articular eso, los nervios me estaban traicionando, -es que, que?- me pregunto ansioso, -Es que tengo algo que decirte- le conteste, el solo suspiro con alivio –hay Alice, ya me habías asustado, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras- dijo Jasper, tome una gran bocanada de aire –es que… ESTOYENAMORADADETI…- lo dije tan rápido que no supe si logro entenderme, voltee a verlo y parecía en shock, creo que si logro escucharme –Estas bien?- le pregunte con miedo, el no me había dicho nada solo me veía, empezaba a creer lo peor, me di la vuelta, sentí el corazón roto, me quería alejar de el, cuando di el primer paso, el me jalo, y me beso, un beso con tanta ternura y amor, cuando nos separamos, me miro a los ojos –No sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho, yo también estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo, pero, nunca te lo dije por miedo a tu rechazo- me dijo apenado, mi corazón se lleno de alegría, no le dije nada ya no había necesidad de palabras, sabia que a partir de ahora siempre estaría con el, acercar a el y lo bese.

POV Bella

Veíamos a mi hermana tomar valor y deseándole suerte desde el fondo, cuando llego Emmett y le dio un tierno beso a Rose, -Que tal chicas, se divierten- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, -Claro mi amor es una gran fiesta- le contesto Rose, -Que bueno que se diviertan, ya veo que Alice por fin se atreverá hoy, verdad?- Dijo el con un tomo un poco burlón, -Eso espero, ella merece ser feliz-Le conteste, -Hablando de felicidad y amor, que tal te cayo mi hermano?- me pregunto con emoción, suspire – Bien, pero creo que yo no me le caí tan bien, solo me saludo y se fue- le dije, ahora el que suspiro fue el –Rayos! Quería que se conocieran y se trataran para que el deje de ser así- dijo con desilusión, vio mi cara de confusión y volvió a suspirar –Es que… Cuando estaba en la prepa salía con Victoria, el estaba muy enamorado, pero como una año antes de terminar, ella lo dejo por un tal James, eso dejo a mi hermano muy mal, ya que el si la quería, ahora cuando entro a la facultad de medicina empezó a salir con una chava llamada Tanya, creo que empezaba a sentir algo por ella cuando descubrió que lo engañaba con un tal Esteban, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora dice que no cree en el amor y que todas las mujeres son iguales- nos conto, eso me sorprendió, como podían hacerle eso a un persona, como pueden jugar con sus emociones y sentimientos de esa forma, me saco de mi pensamientos Emmett –Quería que se conocieran porque te conozco Bella, eres un amor de niña, y se que el te adoraría solo es cuestión de que se diera la oportunidad- me dijo con esperanza en sus ojos, le sonreí –Las cosas suceden por algo Emmett- le dije yo.

De repente vimos que Alice se dio la vuelta y traía tristeza en su cara, sabia a que se debía, voltee a ver a Rose, no tuvimos que decirnos nada sabias lo que había sucedido, cuando planeábamos acercarnos, vinos como Jasper la tomo del brazo, la jalo y la beso, nos sorprendimos mucho los tres, en eso incluyo a Emmett que tenia una cara de sorpresa igual que nosotras, ya que se separaron nos acercamos y los felicitamos, Alice nos sonrió –El también me AMA- dijo ella con emoción, Jasper la abrazo, -Si la amo, y la amare, siempre- dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa en su rostros. No se dijo mas sobre el tema, todos estábamos felices por ellos, pero preferimos no decir nada mas para no incomodarlos, Rose con mucha autoridad se impuso y amenazo a Emmett de que no dijera nada incomodo para ellos, el solo asintió con cara de niño regañado, no le quedaba otra que obedecer, -Bueno pues vamos a bailar, que nos van a salir raíces de estar tanto tiempo de pie- dijo Emmett con mucha gracia.

POV Edward

La chica de Emmett me presento era hermosa, sus ojos color chocolate eran bellísimos, pero no me tomaría el tiempo de conocerla, no valía la pena, todas las mujeres son iguales, solo juegan con los sentimientos de uno.

Ya eran mas de las 10 pm, quería que la fiesta acabara, no estaba de ánimos, yo no dejaba de tomar, solo quería olvidarme de Tanya, como pudo hacerme eso, yo le entregue todo y como me pago. Después de un rato, con trabajos sabia quien era, el alcohol ya había inundado mi cabeza de rencor hacia ella, puse mi vista en la pista de baile, y veía como todos bailaban de se divertían, Bella bailaba con Alice y Jasper, era tan hermosa, su sonrisa me hipnotizaba, llevaba un vestido ajustado que resaltaba su hermosa figura, mostraba su pequeña cintura, sus torneadas piernas, se veía tan sexy, pero sabia que esa era su mascara, el gancho para atraerme y engatusarme, lo peor de todo es que lo estaba logrando, no podía dejar de verla, no sabia que era lo que me estaba pasando pero empezaba a sentir deseo hacia ella, quería tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza sobre ella.

Termino la canción y pusieron una romántica, esas que solo las parejas bailan, vi como Bella se apartaba de sus amigos, y se dirigía hacia la planta alta, supongo que iba a buscar un baño, no se porque pero me pare y la seguí, no me quedaría con ganas de tenerla en mis brazos, tome las otras escaleras y la espere escondido atrás de la puerta de una de las habitaciones, ella venia, tan tranquila, cuando paso por enfrente de la habitación la jale hacia el interior, ella quiso gritar pero se lo impedí tapándole la boca, la empuje sobre la pared y recargue mi peso sobre ella, la voltee a ver y me encontré con su hermosa mirada, pero en ella había mucho terror y miedo…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3. Culpa y arrepentimiento

Pov Edward

La tenía enfrente de mi, pegada a mi pegada a mi cuerpo, la esencia que desprendía era deliciosa, ahora que la veía de cerca pude notar lo hermosa que realmente era, pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa, esa belleza podía herir, pero en este momento no seria así, ya que solo me divertiría un momento al igual que ella o por lo menos eso pensaba, de repente empezó a temblar, porque lo hacia, acaso seria una táctica para engañarme? O realmente me tenia miedo?

No quería pensar mas en eso, levanto la cabeza para verme, su mirada era hermosa, pero en ella había confusión y miedo, la tome por la cintura y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo, ella quiso resistirse, que bien actuaba, eso me excito mucho, empecé frotarle sus muslos, estaba perdiendo el control, -"No me hagas daño por favor"- de repente dijo como un suspiro, la ignore, sentía tanto deseo y excitación en ese momento que no me importaba lo que ella digiera, acerque mi rostro hacia ella, la bese con tanta pasión, no me quería separar de ella, sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves que era fácil ser adicto a ellos, seguía resistiéndose, no lo entendía, acaso a las mujeres no solo les gusta jugar, eso era lo que hacia, jugaba con ella, le estaba ahorrando todo el drama, la mentira, debería de estarlo disfrutando, pero al contrario ella solo resiste, acaso ella será diferente. La inocencia que desprende realmente es verdadera? Mi confusión se hizo mas grande cuando sentí húmeda la cara, ella estaba llorando, fue cuando me di cuenta que realmente la esta lastimando, estaba sufriendo, esa no era mi intensión, no realmente, si quería divertirme, aliviar esta necesidad hacia ella, pero no quería lastimarla, que ella sufriera por mi culpa.

Me separe de ella, la voltee a ver y seguía llorando, -Perdón, no era mi intensión lastimarte, perdóname- le dije eso sinceramente con un nudo en la garganta y quebrándose mi voz, no sabía que mas decir solo la abrase, y deposite un dulce beso en su cabeza, me sentía tan arrepentido, pero para mi sorpresa ella me regreso el abrazo –Te perdono Edward- me dijo ella como un susurro, voltee a verla y me estaba mirando, como era posible eso, su belleza no solo era exterior, sino que también interior, como podía perdonarme después de lo que le hice. Me sentía un animal una bestia, realmente yo no era así, este no era yo, a mí nunca me había gustado herir, siempre había tratado de ser un caballero aunque no se lo merecieran, y ahora que me habían lastimado me estaba desquitando con quien no me había hecho nada.

Estaba muy confundido, ella realmente me perdona cuando no lo merezco –En serio perdóname Bella- fue lo único que dije y salí de allí, subí al volvo y me fui, no podía seguir a su lado, la había lastimado, ella tal vez me había perdonado, pero, yo nunca podría perdonarme por lo que había hecho.

Pov Bella

Después de todo a ver venido a la fiesta no fue mala idea me la estaba pasando bien, aunque sentía que hacia mal tercio, Alice no se separo de mi ni un solo momento y se lo agradecia. Ella se veía tan feliz y eso me alegraba porque ella se lo merecía.

Termino la canción, y pusieron una balada, era el momento de apartarme, era el momento romántico de la noche, me aleje de la pista, y por inercia decidí voltear a ver hacia la barra, pude visualizar a Edward viéndome, eso es raro, pero también vi que estaba muy tomado, mas raro aun, no le tome importancia, para el solo fui una chica X que le presentaron.

La naturaleza me llamaba, necesitaba un baño, recordé que Emmett me dijo que el de la planta baja no servía, así que decidí subir a buscar uno, era una casa muy hermosa, caminaba por el pasillo y una puerta se empezó abrir eso fue curioso, de repente me jalaron hacia su interior, quise gritar pero me cubrieron la boca, me recargaron en la pared y coloco su peso sobre mi cuerpo, tenia miedo, no sabia que hacer, empecé a temblar, levante la vista para ver quien era, y era el, Edward, porque hacia esto, sentía su respiración, su mirada no era normal, la esencia que desprendía era embriagadora, seguía hipnotizada con su mirada, tomo mis muslos con sus manos y los masajeo, tenia miedo con una combinación de deseo, nunca había sentido algo asi, esto era nuevo para mi, yo seguía temblado –"No me hagas daño por favor"- logre decir con trabajos, el siguió tocándome, cuando de repente me beso, fue un beso con tanta pasión, quise resistirme, pero su fuerza era mayor, no sabia si responderle el beso o tratar de evitarlo, me llene de desesperación al no saber que hacer y empecé a llorar, el noto mi llanto, se separo de mi rápidamente, se quedo observándome, yo no podía dejar de llorar, su mirada me transmitió muchas cosas, miedo, confusión, arrepentimiento, me abrazo, me dio un beso en la cabeza, –" Perdón, no era mi intensión lastimarte, perdóname"- lo dijo con dolor en su voz, en ese momento me sentía confundida, quería enojarme con el y decirle que lo odiaba, pero no podía, sentía algo por el, no sabia que era, le regrese el abraza –Te perdono Edward- le dije, ya que realmente lo perdonaba, voltee a verlo y el a mi, nuestras miradas se conectaron, sentí una corriente eléctrica al estar en sus brazos, se soltó de nuestro abrazo rápidamente agacho la mirada, volvió a mirarme –En serio perdóname Bella- y salió corriendo de allí, de mi lado.

Seque las lagrimas de mis ojos, arregle mi vestido y regrese a la fiesta, Alice se me acerco –Donde estabas Bella? Estaba preocupada por ti?- me dijo molesta, mientras los demás me miraban, -Perdón que es que me perdí buscando el baño- mentí, ella solo negó con la cabeza, me sonrió y me abrazo, los demás se acercaron y nos quedamos platicando un buen rato, sobre la escuela, y nos pusimos de acuerdo para un dia de campo. Cuando empezábamos a despedirnos cuando alguien llego, -que bueno que llegas, asi te despides de Bella- dijo Emmett, senti escalofríos al pensar quien podía ser, -Si, pero antes, podemos hablar por favor?- me dijo, tomándome del hombro, era el, su voz es inconfundiblemente hermosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 Familia?

Pov Edward

Ya había despejado mi mente, volví hacer yo, pero con una culpa muy grande dentro de mi, cuando llegue a casa, la mayoría de las personas ya se había ido, eso me alegraba, ya no quería ver a nadie, solo quería descansar, que ya fuera mañana para que fuera un día nuevo, que todo volviera empezar, iba dejar pasar unos días e iba a buscar a Bella, quería disculparme con ella, y que me diera la oportunidad de tratarla, estaba decidido hacerlo, después de este mal momento quería ser de nuevo el EDWARD que era antes, ya que me había dado miedo el Edward que vi, que podía ser si me lo proponía. Cuando entre a la casa todavía estaba ella, sonreí al verla, -Que bueno que llegas, así te despides de Bella- me grito Emmett con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sabia por que me la había presentado, se lo agradecía, pero en parte había sido un error, ya que la había herido, me acerque hacia donde estaban ellos, -Si- dije, me acerque mas Bella, ella me daba la espalda, su esencia me llego, era embriagadora, note su nerviosismo, yo me sentía igual, suspire y tome valor, -Pero… Antes puedo hablar contigo- le dije a Bella tomándola del hombro, todos pusieron sus una sonrisa de emoción, Bella solo volteo, me miro por un momento, analizando mi mirada y asintió.

Salimos al patio juntos, me puse enfrente de ella, no sabia como empezar, -De que quieres hablar?- me dijo ella cortantemente interrumpiendo mi monologo interno, suspire –Quiero volver a pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido, no se que me paso, realmente yo no soy así- fue lo único que logre decir, ella relajo su expresión, suspiro, hizo una sonrisa torcida, que por dios, me robo el corazón, pero después algo cambio, esa sonrisa desapareció y se puso seria, suspiro nuevamente, -Te perdono Edward, es serio- me dijo, mi alma empezaba a descansar, –Pero… - ese pero no me agrado, iba a decir algo que no me iba a gustar, que me iba a doler, -No quiero que te me vuelvas acercar, por favor- me dijo con suplica, me quede mirándola, al igual que ella a mi, sabia que algo así diría, me dolió pensar que ya no podría volver a estar cerca de ella, realmente lo eche a perder, sabia que realmente no me perdonaba, que la posibilidad de llegar hacer amigos estaba mas que muerta, ni siquiera existía, yo había provocado esto, tenia que aceptarlo aunque me costara trabajo, -Espero me comprendas- me dijo, suspire, -Si, lo entiendo, y no te preocupes, nunca me volverás a ver, ni a saber de mi- le dije con dolor, ella se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, diablos, realmente me estaba doliendo la despedida, y no entendía el porque, en eso, salieron los demás, ella se separo de mi y me brindo una ultima sonrisa, pero en ella no había alegría, esa sonrisa que nunca olvidaría, los demás se acercaron a despedirse, me despedí de ellos, vi como subían a sus autos y se alejaban, entre a la casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, Emmett toco varias veces a la puerta, diciendo que papa quería hablar con nosotros, pero nunca le conteste, realmente quería estar solo y pensar en lo que hubiera podido ser, rápidamente me quede dormido.

Pov Bella

Por ultimo nos pusimos de acuerdo para un día de campo, -que les parece el domingo- dije yo, -mmm no puedo tenemos un compromiso, conoceremos a la novia de mi papa, creo que por fin se nos casa- dijo Emmett con emoción, después de tanta discusión sobre el día de campo quedamos para el siguiente sábado. Cuando empezábamos a despedirnos alguien llego, -que bueno que llegas, asi te despides de Bella- dijo Emmett, senti escalofríos al pensar quien podía ser, -Si- le dijo, sentí como se acercaba hacia mi, -Pero antes, podemos hablar por favor?- me dijo, tomándome del hombro, era el, su voz es inconfundiblemente hermosa. Todos sonrieron con emoción, yo los fulmine con la mirada, voltee a verlo y lo observe por unos instantes, y asentí, no quería hablar sino era necesario. Salimos a su jardín, lo notaba nervioso, -De que quieres hablar?- le pregunte lo menos cortante que podía, el suspiro, se veía que le estaba costando trabajo, me tense de los nervios, –Quiero volver a pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido, no se que me paso, realmente yo no soy así- me dijo, parecía que realmente esta sufriendo por lo sucedido, sonreí, realmente quería escuchar eso, ahora todo estaría bien, eso pensé, pero los recuerdos de lo sucedido vinieron a mi cabeza, el miedo, angustia que sentí anteriormente regreso, le tenia miedo, ahora lo sabia, me puse seria, suspire, -Te perdono Edward, es serio- le dije, sentía un nudo en la garganta por lo que iba a decir, me dolía decírselo, aunque no sabia porque, pero tenia que hacer, -Pero…- tenia que tomar valor, - No quiero que te me vuelvas acercar, por favor- le pedí con la mirada al piso, voltee a verlo, en su mirada había dolor, arrepentimiento, muchas emociones, al verlo así, a mi también me afectaba quería abrazarlo y arrepentirme de lo dicho, pero no podía, realmente tenia miedo, -Espero me comprendas- solo eso pude decir, el cerro los ojos y suspiro, volteo a verme, -Si, lo entiendo, y no te preocupes, nunca me volverás a ver, ni a saber de mi- dijo con mas dolor en sus palabras, dios! Esas palabras acaso me dolieron mas? No sabia que hacer, solo le sonreí, y le di un beso en la mejilla, los demás salieron, nos despedimos de Edward y Emmett, subimos a nuestros coches, cuando arrancamos, vi como Edward entraba corriendo a su casa.

El regreso a casa estaba siendo tranquilo, hasta ahorita no se había dicho nada del tema, alcanzaba a ver como Alice y Rose se miraban en complicidad, en cualquier momento empezaría el interrogatorio, ya lo veía venir, Rose volteo a verme, me sonrió, -Algo que quieras contarnos?- dijo emocionada, solo suspire analice bien lo que tenia que decir, Rose me miraba por el retrovisor, y Alice me veía fijamente, las dos esperaban mi respuesta, - No hay nada chicas, nada nuevo que contar- les dije sin emoción en mi voz, las dos abrieron los ojos como platos, no dijeron nada mas.

Dejándonos Rose en la entrada de la casa, enseguida Alice me sonrió y abrazo, –Me tienes que contar todo eh, te invito a salir, porque no nos quisiste decir nada hace un momento?- me dijo con mucha emoción, -No hay nada que contar Alice, y no, no vamos a salir, ni siquiera hacer amigos, y por favor no toquemos mas el tema- le dije un poco cortante, me miro confundida, -Pero Bella- dijo, -Por favor, te lo pido, no quiero hablar- le dije con suplica, y es que lo estuve pensando en el camino, y sentía mucho rencor hacia el, lo había perdonado o tal vez no, no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia es que no quería volverlo a ver, sentía un hoyo en el pecho al haber tomado esa decisión, pero sabia que era lo mejor, no debía estar cerca de el ni volverlo a ver, ella me miro con confusión, mas de la que había anterior mente, solo entramos a la casa sin decir mas. Mama nos esperaba en la sala, se encontraba leyendo, se levanto y se acerco abrazarnos, -Como están mis niñas? Se divirtieron en la fiesta?- nos pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, suspire y le regrese la sonrisa –si mama, nos fue bien, pregúntale a Alice- le dije con felicidad, Alice se sonrojo –Mami, que crees¡?- dijo, Esme sonrió con curiosidad –que paso mi amor?- pregunto, -Es que… Jasper y yo ya somos novios- grito con emoción, Esme la abrazo, -que bueno mi amor, me da gusto por ti- le dijo a Alice, mientras Alice le contaba yo había decidido subir a mi cuarto, no iba ni en el segundo escalón cuando Esme me llamo, -Bella, hija, no te vayas todavía, tengo algo que decirle- me dijo mama un poco nerviosa, me acerque a ellas y me senté en la sala –Que paso mama¡?- pregunto Alice, ella suspiro, -Lo que pasa es que Carlisle, me pidió matrimonio!- dijo con emoción y miedo a nuestra reacción enseñándonos la argolla, Alice chillo de emoción, yo solo me levante y abrace a mama –Muchas felicidades mama, mereces ser feliz- le dije sinceramente, Alice se unió al abrazo, cuando nos separamos, -El domingo se hará una cena, donde el y sus hijos van a pedirles mi mano en matrimonio, ya llame a sus abuelos y tíos para que estén presentes el domingo y me dijeron que estarían presentes, su mueren por conocerlo!- nos dijo desbordando felicidad, yo solo asentí y le sonreí, -Que bueno que me ahorraste ese trabajo mami, ya que tengo que preparar todo para el domingo, tiene que ser perfecto- dijo Alice, ya estaba planeando todo, ni dos minutos habían pasado de que nos haba dicho, y ya tenía hasta la boda planeada, -No hagas un gran alboroto hija, ya que será en la casa que a comprado Carlisle para que vivamos todos justos- nos dijo esperando nuestra reacción, yo me sorprendí, -Cuando nos llevaras a conocerla para ir adecuando todo para el domingo? Realmente todo tiene que ser perfecto-dijo Alice ya haciendo anotaciones en una libreta, vaya que esa mujer si es rápida, -Mañana a la hora que quieran, Carlisle estará mañana recibiendo los muebles, y es buen momento para que la conozcan- dijo mama con emoción, yo acepte todos los planes para mañana, yo solo quería ir a dormir, no me emocionaba la idea de casa nueva, pero tampoco me desagradaba, no conocía mucho al Doc. Cullen, pero que generoso había sido al comprar casa nueva para todos, me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me puse pijama y me fui a dormir.

Eran ocho de la mañana cuando desperté, quisiera poder volver a dormir, pero toda la noche estuve soñando con lo que paso con Edward, pero la diferencia era que en mi sueño iba mas lejos, teníamos relaciones, y lo peor es que yo me quería, me dejaba, lo deseaba tanto, porque tuve ese sueño, acaso en mi interior quiero que suceda, no sabia que pensar, ni que sentir, en eso Alice entro como remolino a mi cuarto, sacándome de mis pensamiento, hizo que me arreglara, amenazándome, típico en ella, todo quiere organizar, me arregle lo mas rápido que pude subimos a un taxi para salir corriendo a conocer la casa.

Llegamos era una casa grandísima, con grandes ventanales, esta adentrado al bosque de forks, -Todos los jardines de alrededor son de la casa- nos dijo Carlisle, estaba atrás de nosotras, abrazo a mama, y se dieron un beso con mucho amor, yo solo sonreí al ver tan bonita escena.

Estábamos acomodando las sillas y adornos en el jardín trasero, todo coordinado por Alice, realmente todo iba hacer perfecto, Rose se nos había unido para ayudarnos, acomodaba unas lámparas cuando llego un volvo muy lujoso, se me hacia conocido pero no sabia de donde, estaba lleno de flores, supongo que para mañana, Carlisle sonrió – Mi hijo llego – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, ahora sabia porque mama se había enamorado de el, realmente tenia una sonrisa hermosa, me emocionaba conocer a uno de mis futuros hermanos, ya que contrabajos conocía a Carlisle, el salió a recibir a la persona que venia en el carro, el joven venia con un gran arreglo de flores en las manos, era alto, venia junto a Carlisle, me quede pensando, que si era igual de hermoso que su papa, seria difícil no tener pensamientos impuros de mi hermano, me reí de mis pensamientos sucios, en eso Carlisle me llamo sacándome de mis bromas internas, -Bella, hija, quiero que conozcas a uno de mis hijos- dijo Carlisle, voltee rápidamente para presentarme, -hola soy Bella- dijo amistosamente extendiendo el brazo, el bajo el arreglo poniendo en el piso, y me quede petrificada, como podía ser posible, era el –Tuuuuuuuu! Esto no puede se posible!- dije sobresaltada, el me miro con asombro –Tu eres hija de Esme?- pregunto el con preocupación y miedo a la vez, -Ya se conocían?- pregunto Carlisle confundido.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5. Compromiso

Pov Bella

Estábamos acomodando las sillas y adornos en el jardín trasero, todo coordinado por Alice, realmente todo iba hacer perfecto, Rose se nos había unido para ayudarnos, acomodaba unas lámparas cuando llego un volvo muy lujoso, se me hacia conocido pero no sabia de donde, estaba lleno de flores, supongo que para mañana, Carlisle sonrió – Mi hijo llego – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, ahora sabia porque mama se había enamorado de el, realmente tenia una sonrisa hermosa, me emocionaba conocer a uno de mis futuros hermanos, ya que contrabajos conocía a Carlisle, el salió a recibir a la persona que venia en el carro, el joven venia con un gran arreglo de flores en las manos, era alto, venia junto a Carlisle, me quede pensando, que si era igual de hermoso que su papa, seria difícil no tener pensamientos impuros de mi hermano, me reí de mis pensamientos sucios, en eso Carlisle me llamo sacándome de mis bromas internas, -Bella, hija, quiero que conozcas a uno de mis hijos- dijo Carlisle, voltee rápidamente para presentarme, -hola soy Bella- dijo amistosamente extendiendo el brazo, el bajo el arreglo poniendo en el piso, y me quede petrificada, como podía ser posible, era el –Tuuuuuuuu! Esto no puede se posible!- dije sobresaltada, el me miro con asombro –Tu eres hija de Esme?- pregunto el con preocupación y miedo a la vez, -Ya se conocían?- pregunto Carlisle confundido.

Que diablos estaba pasando, porque el destino jugaba así conmigo, había decidido no verlo mas para no sufrir por lo que paso, para no tentarme, y sucede esto, seria de mi familia, el estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, Carlisle también tenia cara de confusión, -Bueno… Entonces si se conocen?- pregunto Carlisle terminando este silencio eterno, trate de mejorar mi semblante, puse la sonrisa que mejor me salio, -Si, ya nos conocíamos- dije con pena, ya que no quería hacer sentir incomodo a Carlisle con mi actitud, -Si papa, nos conocimos en la fiesta de ayer- dijo Edward con una sonrisa hacia su padre, Edward regreso a verme, su mirada era profunda, me ruborice, sin saber porque, solo desvié la mirada, -Ya veo, espero se lleven muy bien, realmente sueño con que nuestra familia este unida- dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, yo solo le regrese la sonrisa, -Así será papa- dijo Edward sin dejar de verme, en eso llego Alice, se sorprendió al ver a Edward ahí, -Hola Edward! Que haces aquí?- LE pregunto mi pequeña hermana con una gran sonrisa, -Lo que pasa es que Edward es mi hijo- dijo Carlisle, Alice se sorprendió, -Wooow! La vida no me pudo conceder la dicha de tener como hermanos a unos de mis mejores amigos!- le dijo Alice, abrazando a Edward, el le regreso el abrazo, -A mi también me da mucho gusto- le dijo el, yo solo observaba sin saber que decir, mientras Carlisle observaba la escena, -Y tu que dices Bella, no te da gusto?- me pregunto Edward, suspire, no debía ser grosera Carlisle no se lo merecía, -Claro que me da gusto, solo que no soy tan emotiva- le dije con una sonrisa forzada, el hizo una sonrisa torcida, dios, amo esa sonrisa, queee?! Que estaba haciendo, Dios como puedo pensar eso, me sonroje, - Bueno voy a terminar lo que estaba haciendo- me excuse, dándome la vuelta. La tarde paso lentísima, no sabia que hacer, ya me quería ir. El no dejaba de verme, ni yo a el, me atraía, pero, aparte que le tenia miedo eso esta mal, el dentro de poco será mi hermano, debo tranquilizarme, tenia que aprender a lidiar con esto, pronto seria de mi familia y debía acostumbrarme a el.

Cuando terminamos, nos despedimos, solo fue un beso rápido que le di a Edward y me subí rápido al auto, parecía que el quería decirme algo, pero prefería que fuera así, no que quería escuchar nada que viniera de el, o por lo menos no ahora, aun no estaba lista. Cuando llegamos a casa, solo me di un baño y me fui acostar.

Edward, Edward, no dejaba de pensar en el, -Bella despierta- me dijo Alice moviéndome un poco, abrí los ojos, y ella me miraba con una gran sonrisa, la mire confundida, -Acaso estabas soñando con Edward?- me pregunto Alice, - Yooo, yooo- no sabia que decir, como lo sabia, -Claro que no, como se te ocurre- me defendí con un toco un poco digno, ella sonrió, -Y por que decías su nombre entre sueños?- me pregunto, diablos, ahora que le diría, -Mmmmm, bueno, bueno, hay que apurarnos, se nos va hacer tarde- le dije cambiando el tema, -Jajajajaja ok, que se me hace que a Bella le gusta Edward- dijo Alice saliendo de mi cuarto, solo me senté en la cama pensando, acaso si me gusta…

La tarde paso rápido, entre preparativos, a las 6 estábamos de regreso en casa para arreglarnos. Estaba en la sala esperando a mama y Alice, cuando llego alguien, tocaron el timbre, abrí, era Edward, se veía tan guapo de traje, dios que estaba pensando, dentro de poco seria mi hermano, -Hola, puedo pasar?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, -Claro- me limite a responder, el entro, su deliciosa esencia me llego de golpe, estuvimos esperando en la sala en silencio, Alice llego al poco tiempo, ella estuvo platicando con Edward, yo solo escuchaba en silencio, - Y cuando regresas a la facultad de medicina?- pregunto Alice, -Después de la boda- le dijo el, -Y que me cuentas Edward, tienes novia?- le pregunto Alice viéndome a mi, me sonroje y la fulmine con la mirada, Edward se rio, -No, no tengo, y en realidad, quisiera encontrar a alguien que me quiera, y que sea sincera para poder tener una, no quiero una aventura, realmente, quiero enamorarme de alguien que también se enamore de mi- dijo el con tristeza en la mirada, lo observe, era sincero, ese era un anhelo de su alma, de repente Esme bajo, se veía hermosa, -Te vez hermosa Esme- dijo Edward con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, -Si mama te ves bellísima- le dijo Alice, -Mas que hermosa- dije yo, -Se los agradezco mucho- dijo Esme para todos. Salimos de la casa, el recorrido fue callado, o por lo menos para mi, Esme y Alice iban en el asiento trasero hablando sobre los preparativos para la boda, yo iba en el asiento del copiloto con Edward, el no pronuncio ni una palabra solo de vez en cuando me veía de reojo, al igual que yo a el.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nueva, todo había quedado perfecto, Alice se había esmerado demasiado, a se veían los resultados, ya había muchas personas, a la mayoría no la conocía, alcance a ver a los integrantes de mi familia, me acerque a saludarlos, -Tio Aro, como estas?- le pregunte, -Bien, como esta la mas preciosa de mis sobrinas?- me dijo el, -Bien tio, y la tia Kate?- le pregunte, -Fue al baño o eso creo y pues tus primos llegaran un poco mas tarde- dijo encogiendo los hombros, la abuela ya se había dormido en la silla, -Podrían prestar todos atención?- dijo Alice, -Bella, te podrías acercar por favor?- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, me acerque, todos me miraban, un chavo, no sabia quien era, no me quitaba la vista de encima, era incomodo, trate de no prestarle atención, cuando estuve a lado de mama y Alice se acerco Carlisle, Emmett y Edward, -Hijas, las llamo así, porque ya las considero como mis hijas, estamos aquí presentes mis hijos, mi familia y yo, ya que quiero pedirles la mano de su madre en matrimonio, prometo cuidarla, respetarla, y amarla siempre, Esme es la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido, y no imagino mi vida sin ella- dijo el con una gran sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a mama, ese era un amor mas que puro, era perfecto, -Carlisle, tu ya eres de la familia, y un padre para nosotras- dijo Alice, -Nada nos haría mas feliz, que nuestra madre te tenga como esposo- dije sinceramente, -Esme, eres la mujer mas encantadora que hemos conocido, papa y tu fueron hechos el uno para el otro- Dijo Edward, Carlisle se arrodillo ante Esme y le puso una hermosa sortija en el dedo, se puse de pie, tomo entre sus manos su rostro y la beso, aplaudimos ante hermosa escena.

La cena fue tranquila, las dos familias empezaron a conocerse, y al parecer se estaban llevando bien, el tio Aro, ya pasado un poco de copas le dijo a Carlisle que lo quería, a que esperaba que hiciera muy feliz a su hermana, escena que a todos nos causo mucha gracia, menos a la tia Kate que se moría de pena, Edward no dejaba de verme, cuando lo veía en solo me sonreía, yo le regresaba la sonrisa, -Veo que cautivaste a Edward- me dijo Rose con emoción, -Cállate Rose, que no estamos solas y nos podrían oir, a demás eso no es cierto- le dije sin poder evitar sonrojarme, -Pero veo que también le gústate el chavo que esta del otro lado de la mesa- dijo Alice señalándolo con la mirada, voltee a verlo y era el mismo chavo que me estuvo mirando desde el inicio de la mirada, mire a Alice y la fulmine con la mirada, ella solo se rio.

Estabamos las tres bailando cuando se me acerco el joven que no dejaba de mirarme, -Hola, mi nombre es Esteban, tu como te llamas?- me dijo Esteban, -Soy Bella- me limite a contestar, -Mucho gusto Bella, te gustaría bailar?- me pregunto, yo no quería, pero no quería ser grosera, -Claro- le dije sin decir mas, estábamos bailando, cuando se me empezó a pegar mas, eso me incomodaba, por mas que me alejaba, el mas se acercaba, -Eres hermosa, y muy tentadora, si lo sabias- me dijo muy descarada mente, con una mirada llena de lujuria, lo mire con enojo y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo allí parado, cuando me di la vuelta el me jalo, -Tu no te vas hasta que yo quiera- me dijo amenazadoramente, que haría, -Me permites? creo que es mi turno de bailar con mi futura hermana- apareció Edward, se lo agradecía, -Mmm claro, después seguimos con nuestra platica hermosa- me dijo el descarado de Esteban, -Te estaba molestando?- me pregunto Edward, -Un poco- le dije, -El siempre es asi, cree que puede conquista a toda que le ponga enfrente, es un patan- dijo Edward con enojo, -Si se ve- le dije, -Bueno ps vamos a bailar- le dije con una sonrisa, el me sonrió, empecé a bailar con Edward, era muy buen bailarín, cuando terminamos de bailar, fuimos por un refresco, -Hoy has tomado?- le pregunte por simple curiosidad, el rio, -No Bella, no he tomado, no me gusta tomar, no se porque lo hice esa noche- me dijo, se escuchaba sincero, -Oh ya veo- le dije, -Crees que podamos llevarnos bien ahora que seremos hermanos?- me pregunto, no sabia que contestar, quería decir que si, pero realmente me daba tentación, en este momento quería besarlo, y no sabia, o caso si sabia, -Que opinas?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, -Mmmm no lo se- le dije sin mirarlo, -Creo que siempre me tendrás miedo- dijo el con tristeza, -No, espero que pase con el tiempo, realmente quiero que seamos buenos amigos- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, tratando de quitarle ese tristeza que se notaba en su mirada, el suspiro y puso una sonrisa torcida, la que tanto me encantaba, pero esa alegría no le llagaba a los ojos, volvió a suspirar, algo quería decir pero se veía que le costaba, o por lo menos no sabia como decirlo, -Que me dirías si te dijera que me gustas?- dejo Edward seriamente…


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6. Problemas existenciales

Pov Edward

Ya era un día nuevo, podría empezar de nuevo y olvidarme de lo sucedido, las cosas estaban claras, era mejor dejar de pensar en Bella, me enfocaría en mi familia y mi carrera, no era momento de pensar en el amor, dejaría pasar tiempo, y si había alguien destinado para mi, que llegara por si solo, no tenia porque apresurarme ni entregar el corazón a la primera que se me parar enfrente, debo aceptar que Bella me movió todo mi mundo, solo con unos instantes que estuve con ella me hizo saber que ella era diferente, no era manipuladora, ni egoísta, tenia un gran corazón y eso me gusto mucho, pero ella no quería saber mas de mi, y creo que estaba en su derecho, la herí, y debía aceptarlo y alejarme de ella, lo mejor era no verla mas.

Hoy papa nos dijo que mañana seria la pedía de mano con la familia de Esme, ella había aceptado casarse con el, me emocionaba la idea de una familia nueva, Esme es una mujer encantadora, la adoraba era como la madre que siempre nos hizo falta, mama murió cuando yo tenia un año, así que nunca la conocí, Emmett apenas tenia 2 años a si que tampoco se acordaba, realmente nos había hecho falta amor maternal, y por fin la vida nos había enviado una mujer amorosa, que nos quería a pesar de apenas conocernos, y sobre todo que amaba a papa y lo hacia feliz, realmente esperaba que mis nuevas hermanas fueran igual que Esme, no físicamente, sino igual de encantadoras que su madre.

Las hijas de Esme se encargarían de la decoración de la casa nueva, yo solo tendría que lleva las flores y ayudarlas, me emocionaba conocerlas, Emmett se encargaría de avisarle a la familia y amigos mas cercanos, todo tenia que ser perfecto. Pase por las flores a mediodía, todas las subí al volvo, la chava que me atendió no paraba de coquetearme, simplemente la ignore cortésmente, no quería perder mi tiempo con cosas así ni darles importancia, en mi mente en este momento solo había una persona y debía luchar por sacarla.

Llegue a la casa, era realmente hermosa, papa siempre tenia buen gusto, lo vi salir a recibirme, tome uno de los grandes arreglos, que era para Esme lo llevaba en mis brazos, -Papa podrías guiarme, es que no veo nada con las flores- le pedí, -Claro hijo- me dijo tomándome del brazo, íbamos caminando, cuando Carlisle se detuvo, -Bella, hija, quiero que conozcas a uno de mis hijos- dijo Carlisle, Bella había dicho, eso no era posible, puse rápidamente el arreglo en el piso, y vi su mano extendida, -hola soy Bella- dijo amistosamente, me levante rápidamente y su mirada cambio, parecía que se le había ido el aire, no sabia que hacer, realmente esto era una sorpresa para mi, –Tuuuuuuuu! Esto no puede se posible!- dijo sobresaltada, la mire, realmente esto estaba pasando, ella era mi futura hermana,–Tu eres hija de Esme?- pregunte con preocupación y miedo a la vez, -Ya se conocían?- pregunto Carlisle confundido.

Porque la vida me hacia esto, acaso me quería dar a entender algo, porque el destino me jugaba algo así, me había resignado, no quería pensar mas en ella, olvidarme de su existencia, y sucede esto, seria de mi familia, el destino me esta jugando una broma cruel, ahora me sentía mas culpable que nada, casi había abusado de mi futura hermana, Carlisle seguía con su cara de confusión, -Bueno… Entonces si se conocen?- pregunto Carlisle terminando este silencio incomodo, sonreí de nervios, ella trato de poner una sonrisa, se esforzó por transmitirle que no pasaba nada, -Si, ya nos conocíamos- dijo con nervios, mientras miraba el piso, -Si papa, nos conocimos en la fiesta de ayer- dije diciendo de donde nos conocimos con una sonrisa hacia mi padre, regrese mi mirada hacia ella, su mirada era inocente, se ruborizo cuando la mire fijamente, porque se ruborizaba, solo desvió la mirada, y sonreí ante la escena, acaso la ponía nerviosa, -Ya veo, espero se lleven muy bien, realmente sueño con que nuestra familia este unida- dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, -Así será papa- deje sin dejar de verla, en eso llego Alice, se sorprendió al verme ahí, -Hola Edward! Que haces aquí?- me pregunto Alice con una gran sonrisa, -Lo que pasa es que Edward es mi hijo- dijo Carlisle, Alice se sorprendió, -Wooow! La vida no me pudo conceder la dicha de tener como hermanos a unos de mis mejores amigos!- Me dijo Alice, abrazándome, le regreso el abrazo, ya que también me alegraba que una de mis mejores amigas fuera mi hermana, pero sobre Bella no sabría que pensar, realmente seria tener la tentación enfrente de mi, siempre estaría lidiando conmigo mismo si acercarme a ella o alejarme, -A mi también me da mucho gusto- le dije, ella solo nos observaba sin saber que decir, mientras Carlisle observaba la escena, -Y tu que dices Bella, no te da gusto?- le pregunte, ella suspiro, se veía que tenia una lucha interna, volvió a suspirar, -Claro que me da gusto, solo que no soy tan emotiva- me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, solo sonreí torcidamente cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrí ella me miraba, y se estaba sonrojando, amaba el color de sus mejillas, tengo que aceptar que amo su inocencia, giro la cabeza como tratando de quitar su rubor en la mejilla, suspiro, - Bueno voy a terminar lo que estaba haciendo- se excuso, dándose la vuelta. La tarde paso lentísima, quería acercarme a ella, pero tenia miedo a su rechazo, me le quedaba viendo por largos ratos, cuando ella se percataba nuestras miradas se conectaban, se veía que la incomodaba, cuando lo captaba rápido desviaba la mirada, no quería hacerla sufrir mas.

Cuando terminamos, nos despedimos, ella solo me dio un beso rápido y se subió lo mas rápido que pudo al auto, quería decirle algo, pero ella no me lo permitió, se había dado cuenta de mi intensión, por eso se subió rápido al auto, realmente quería que nuestra relación mejorara ahora que seriamos familia, pero al parecer ella no quería que fue así, o por lo menos no ahora, lo que si sabia es que quería estar lo mas lejos de mi. Vi como se iban, papa se me acerco, -Es hora de regresar a casa, hay que descansar- me dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa, -Si que mañana será un gran día- le conteste con una gran sonrisa ya que me sentía feliz por el, llegue a casa, me di una baño de tina, al terminar me fui a la cama, pensando en lo que seria mi vida ahora que Bella formaba parte de ella.

El despertador empezó a sonar, realmente no me quería parar, pero yo tenia que despertar a Emmett, porque si fuera por el dormiría todo el día, entre a su recamara -Emmett despierta- le dije, al no ver reacción de su parte le pegue con una almohada, -Emmett ya deja de hibernar, que se nos hará tarde- le volví a decir, el apenas se movió y se limito a contestar, -Deja de molesta que aun es temprano-, - Si no te mueves, Rose se molestara contigo, quedaste de pasar temprano por ella- le dije, parecía que le había echado una cubeta de agua helada, se paro rapidísimo, -Rose, me matara, quede de pasar por ella a las 9 y son 9:10- dijo poniéndose un pantalón rápidamente, me reí ante la escena, -No que no te parabas- le dije, el me fulmino con la mirada antes de salir rápidamente de su habitación. Me di una ducha, mientras estaba en la regadera, recordé el sueño que tuve, en este, pasaba lo que nunca pasara, hacia a Bella mía, ese sueño fue tan real, que la excitación se hizo presente, cuando vi tenia una gran erección, solo de pensar en que Bella fuera mía, i cuerpo se estremecía, abrí rápidamente la llave de agua fría, no podía pensar en eso, acaso me había vuelto loco, ella seria mi hermana dentro de poco, y podría estar pensando en ella de esa forma.

La tarde paso rápido, entre preparativos, no podía dejar de ver a Bella, se veía tan hermosa, -Podrías ir por Demetri y su familia? Por favor- me pregunto Carlisle, realmente me caía bien Demetri y su esposa, pero no soportaba a Estefan, era un creído, -Si papa, deja voy a la casa arreglarme y paso a recogerlos- le dije, el me sonrió, -Gracia hijo- me dijo con un abrazo, me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando me percate de que me veían, voltee hacia esa dirección y Bella me miraba, ella se sonrojo cuando la mira y le sonreí, rápido aparto la vista, sonreí ante la escena y salí de la casa. A las 7, ya estaba saliendo de mi casa para recoger a Demetri y su familia, -Que bueno es verte Edward- me dijo Demetri, -Lo mismo digo- le conteste, -Edward, dime que habrá chicas lindas y disponibles esta noche- me dijo Estefan descaradamente, como lo odiaba, - No te sabría decir- me limite a contestarle, eso solo me sonrió burlonamente y no dijo mas, los guie hasta la casa y los lleve a dentro, -Me disculpan si los dejo un momento, tengo que ir por Esme y sus hijas- les deje, -Y son guapas?- pregunto el descarado de Estefan, -Si son hermosas, pero no tontas- le conteste, a el yo tampoco le agradaba, era cosa que me tenia sin importancia, salí de la casa, me subí al volvo y me fui lo mas rápido que pude, llegue a su casa de ellas y toque el timbre, me abrió Bella, se veía realmente hermosa, su esencia me llego de golpe, ella se quedo mirándome, como no decía nada decidí romper el hielo, -Hola, puedo pasar?- le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos, -Claro- me dijo, entre, y me invito a tomar asiento en la sala, yo la observaba, mientras ella miraba el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos, estuvimos esperando en la sala en silencio, Alice llego al poco tiempo, ella me hizo la platica, Bella solo nos miraba, - Y cuando regresas a la facultad de medicina?- pregunto Alice, -Después de la boda- le conteste, -Y que me cuentas Edward, tienes novia?- me pregunto Alice viéndo a Bella, ella se sonrojo y la fulmino con la mirada, me reí ante graciosa escena, -No, no tengo, y en realidad, quisiera encontrar a alguien que me quiera, y que sea sincera para poder tener una, no quiero una aventura, realmente, quiero enamorarme de alguien que también se enamore de mi- dije con melancolía realmente deseaba con toda el alma encontrar a alguien que me quiera a mi y no a mi dinero, Bella me miraba fijamente, como si quisiera mirar mi alma, mas allá de mi ser, le regrese la mirada y le sonreí al igual que ella a mi, de repente Esme bajo, se veía hermosa, -Te vez hermosa Esme- dije con una sonrisa, la que me caracterizaba, -Si mama te ves bellísima- le dijo Alice, -Mas que hermosa- dijo Bella, -Se los agradezco mucho- dijo Esme para todos. Salimos de la casa, el recorrido fue callado, o por lo menos para Bella y para mi, Esme y Alice iban en el asiento trasero hablando sobre los preparativos para la boda, yo iba manejando y Bella estaba a mi lado, no pronuncie ni una palabra al igual que ella, solo de vez en cuando la veía de reojo, al igual que ella a mi.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nueva, observe la decoración, como había quedado. Alice se había esmerado demasiado, a se veían los resultados, realmente tenia un don natural para esto de la organización de fiestas, Bella se separo de nuestro lado y se acerco a una personas que estaban en el fondo del salón, ella las saludo, supongo que eran su familia, Alice se fue con Esme a buscar a Carlisle mientras que yo me iba con Emmett y Rose, no podía dejar de verla era tan hermosa, -Bella te cautivo verdad?- me dijo Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos, -Porque dices eso?- pregunte haciendo me el desentendido, - Tu sabes a que me refiero, no has dejado de ver a Bella desde que llegaron- me dijo, -Pues estas en lo cierto, ella me gusta, pero no puede haber nada entre nosotros- le dije con melancolía, -Si es porque sus padres se casaran, ustedes no son hermanos de sangre, realmente si podrían tener algo- me dijo Rose tratando de animarme, -Si pero los demás y mis padres no lo verían bien- le dije, aparte Bella nunca querría nada conmigo después de lo que paso, claro que eso no podría decírselo a Rose, -Hay Edward, como te gusta hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua- me dijo como reproche, -Tal vez tengas razón- le dije, seguía mirándola cuando un ruido llamo la atención de todos, -Podrían prestar todos atención?- dijo Alice, -Bella, te podrías acercar por favor?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella se acerco, note que Estefan no le quitaba la vista de encima, ella al parecer no lo noto, no permitiría que esa basura se le acercara, ella no seria una de sus presas, Bella se paro a un lado de Esme y Alice, Carlisle, Emmett y yo nos acercamos, -Hijas, las llamo así, porque ya las considero como mis hijas, estamos aquí presentes mis hijos, mi familia y yo, ya que quiero pedirles la mano de su madre en matrimonio, prometo cuidarla, respetarla, y amarla siempre, Esme es la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido, y no imagino mi vida sin ella- dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a Esme, el amor que sentía por ella se transmitía a todos los presentes, era el amor mas puro, -Carlisle, tu ya eres de la familia, y un padre para nosotras- dijo Alice, -Nada nos haría mas feliz, que nuestra madre te tenga como esposo- dijo Bella con una hermosa sonrisa, -Esme, eres la mujer mas encantadora que hemos conocido, papa y tu fueron hechos el uno para el otro- dije yo, Carlisle se arrodillo ante Esme y le puso una hermosa sortija en el dedo, se puso de pie, tomo entre sus manos su rostro y la beso, aplaudimos ante hermosa escena.

La cena fue tranquila, las dos familias empezaron a conocerse, y al parecer se estaban llevando bien, el tío de Bella, ya pasado un poco de bebido le dijo a Carlisle que lo quería, a que esperaba que hiciera muy feliz a su hermana, escena que a todos nos causo mucha gracia, menos a su esposa que se moría de pena, lo jalo hacia su silla y lo empezó a reprender en voz baja, todo el mundo miraba tan graciosa escena mientras que yo no podía dejar de verla, su belleza interior como exterior me habían cautivaba, ella me sonreía cuando notaba que la miraba, yo también le sonreía, Rose le dijo algo que hizo que Bella se ruborizara, ojala no le dijera lo que estuvimos hablando, -Cállate Rose, que no estamos solas y nos podrían oír, a demás eso no es cierto- le dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba, no pude evitar oír su platica, hablaban muy alto -Pero veo que también le gústate el chavo que esta del otro lado de la mesa- dijo Alice señalándolo con la mirada, dirigí mi mirada rápidamente hacia donde veía Alice, era Estefan, no dejaba de ver a mi Bella, no lo permitiría, tenia que hacer algo para que no se acercara a Bella, regrese mi vista hacia Bella para ver su reacción y ella miraba a Alice la fulminaba con la mirada, ella solo se rio, eso hizo que me tranquilizara un como, tal vez a Bella no le llamaba la atención Estefan.

Estaban las chicas bailando mientras Jasper, Emmett y yo platicábamos y las observábamos, de repente se les acerco Estefan, -Ya veo que ve sobre Bella- dijo Emmett para ver mi reacción, lo mire rápidamente y regrese mi vista hacia ella, cuando vi Bella ya esta bailando con el, el se le empezó acercar mucho, ella se alejaba pero el se le acercaba mas, se acerco a su oído y le dijo algo, su mirada estaba llena de lujuria, y eso me gustaba nada, ella se quedo parada en seco, y se dio la vuelta, el la jalo, y le dijo algo, yo perdí el control y me fui rápidamente hacia ellos,-Creo que habrá golpes-dijo Emmett, -Yo digo que no, Edward no le aria eso a su papa- me defendió Jasper,-Cuanto apuesta?- volvió a decir Emmett, ya no oi mas sobre el tema, cuando estaba a lado de ellos, -Me permites? creo que es mi turno de bailar con mi futura hermana- les dije interrumpiendo, ella me miro aliviadamente, mientras que el me fulminaba con la mirada -Mmm claro, después seguimos con nuestra platica hermosa- le dijo el descarado de Estefan, -Te estaba molestando?- le pregunte, -Un poco- me dijo, -El siempre es así, cree que puede conquista a toda que le ponga enfrente, es un patán- dije con enojo, -Si se ve- me dijo dándome la razón, -Bueno ps vamos a bailar- me dijo con una sonrisa, le sonreí, empecé a bailar con Bella, era tan sexy, tenia que dejar de pensar de esa forma sobre ella, cuando terminamos de bailar, fuimos por un refresco, -Hoy has tomado?- me pregunto, reí, acaso me preguntaría para saber a lo que se arriesgaba, -No Bella, no he tomado, no me gusta tomar, no se porque lo hice esa noche- le dije, -Oh ya veo- me dijo, -Crees que podamos llevarnos bien ahora que seremos hermanos?- le pregunte, quería saber que opinaba, si me daría la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, se quedo pensándolo por un buen rato, mientras yo la observaba, realmente me moría de ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, quise dejar de pensar en el deseo, y distraerme, -Que opinas?- le dije sacándola de sus pensamientos, -Mmmm no lo se- me dijo sin mirarme, -Creo que siempre me tendrás miedo- dije con tristeza, -No, espero que pase con el tiempo, realmente quiero que seamos buenos amigos- me dijo con su mejor sonrisa, pero, eso no era lo que yo quería escuchar, suspire y puse una sonrisa torcida, no sabia como decirlo pero mi alma me pedía agritos que lo hiciera, volví a suspirar, lo iba a decir sin importar las consecuencias, -Que me dirías si te dijera que me gustas?- dije sin mas rodeos, ella abrió los ojos como platos y me miro fijamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7. Amigos?

Pov Edward

-Que me dirías si te dijera que me gustas?- dije sin mas rodeos, ella abrió los ojos como platos y me miro fijamente, su tono de piel empezaba a cambiar de color, me seguía viendo, ni siquiera parpadeaba, realmente no se lo esperaba, acaso no se había dado cuenta que me tenia como loco? Acaso prefería ignorarme, vivir en la negación como si yo no existiera, o es que realmente no se daba cuenta de las cosas, seguía sin decir palabra, su semblante ahora era transparente, tal vez debía retractarme para no provocar incomodidad en ella, no sabia que hacer, me estaba matando este silencio, -ammm no te agobies tanto Bella, me gustas como amiga- le mentí, pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo podría seguir con esta mentira, hice mi mejor sonrisa para que me creyera, vi como empezaba a recuperar el color, me sonrió y me abrazo.

Pov Bella

Que! Acaso había escuchado bien, esto no podía estar pasando, le gustaba, y creo que el me gustaba a mi, pero esto no es correcto, es mi futuro hermano, que le debía decir, no sabia… sentía como palidecía, no podía dejar de verlo al igual que el a mi, solo sentía unas grandes ganas de besarlo, pero no debía, y no podía, no era capaz de hacerlo, el suspiro, -ammm no te agobies tanto Bella, me gustas como amiga- me dijo el, acaso debía creerle, por mi bien creo que era mejor así, le sonreí y lo abrace, el me devolvió el abrazo, en su abrazo había mucho cariño, pero aparte sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, quise distraerme de ello pensando otras cosas, -Realmente me habías asustado, sabes, deseo de todo corazón que seamos amigos, y creo que empieza hacer así- le dije, una parte de mi mentía, ya que me gustaba, pero seria mi hermano, nuestros padres no aprobarían que Edward y yo saliéramos, así que me conformaba con su amistad, sentí como suspiraba con pesadez, como si no le gustara lo que acaba de decir, -Si, también quiero tu amistad mas que nada- me dijo, pero no le creí, nos separamos de nuestro abrazo, muestras miradas se conectaron, hubiéramos podido pasar así todo la noche, pero llego Alice, - que no piensan seguir bailando?- nos pregunto mi hermana, -Claro, solo venimos por algo de tomar- dijo Edward, - ok, entonces vamos- dijo Alice dirigiéndose hacia los demás, -Te gustaría seguir siendo mi pareja de baile esta noche?- me pregunto Edward, yo no lo pensé ni dos segundos, -Seria un placer- le dije tomando su mano, realmente no era buena bailando, ni siquiera me gustaba, pero lo hacia para pasar el rato.

Después del baile estuvimos platicando, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran 2 de la mañana, ya todos se habían ido, -Y que si se hará lo del sábado?- pregunto Emmett, Edward se quedo mirándonos, -De que hablan? Que harán el sábado?- pregunto Edward, el no estaba enterado de los planes, ya que ese día había pasado nuestro altercado y había decidido irse para no estar a mi lado, -Oh, cierto, que tu no estabas, lo que pasa es que el próximo sábado iremos a un día de campo al bosque, quieres ir?- le pregunto Emmett, -Claro me parece una excelente idea- contesto Edward, -Que bueno que vas Edward, así no dejaras sola a Bella- dijo Rose, yo voltee a verla enseguida, -No mal entiendan, es que, como iremos en parejas, pues Bella y tu pueden conocerse mas, no olviden que pronto seremos familia- dijo Alice, sabia cual era su intensión, acaso éramos los únicos con sentido común, Edward seria mi hermano, yo no podría ser su novia, que estaban pensando, que nuestros padres nos maten por ser novios, -Claro, tengo que conocer mejor a "mis hermanas"- dijo Edward, hasta que alguien hablaba con coherencia, los demás se rieron de mi cara, Edward me miro dulcemente, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un instante, alguien llamo nuestra atención, tocio de incomodida, ese era Emmett que tenia una sonrisa burlona, -Hijas es hora de irnos- dijo mama acercándose a nosotros, Rose se iría con nosotras ya que era tarde para que llegara a casa, -Si mama, oye y cuando empezaremos la mudanza?- pregunto Alice con emoción, yo solo negué con la cabeza, -Pues tenemos un mes hija, ya que después de la boda los 4 se quedaran ya aquí, mientras nosotros nos vamos de luna de miel- dijo Esme, que estaba abrazada a Carlisle, -Mis hijos, les ayudaran con sus cosas, ya que ellos, ya casi terminan con las suyas, hay dos habitaciones libres, entre ellas esta el cuarto de Edward- dijo Carlisle, diablos estaría a lado de la habitación de Edward, eso me angustiaba un poco, Edward noto mi animo, -Si gustas cambio de habitación junto a la de Emmett, para que estés cerca de Alice- me ofreció, se había dado cuenta, tenia que hacerlo creer que no me molestaba, -No es necesario, por mi esta bien como vamos a quedar- dije con la mejor cara que me salía, todos me creyeron menos Alice, -Por cierto hablando de la boda, Bella este Edward será tu pareja como dama de honor el día de la boda- dijo Alice, eso me tomo de sorpresa, como me hacia esto, tenia que evitarlo de alguna forma, -Porque dispones de uno, que tal que Edward ya tiene pareja ese día y me los esta imponiendo sin pregúntale, eso no esta bien- dije con un buen argumento volteando ver a Edward, -No te preocupes, ya se lo había pedido a Edward y el acepto con mucho gusto- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, diablos, ya no tenia que decir, -Ah ya habían platicado, que bueno- dije con resignación , Edward se quedo observándome pero no dijo nada, -Hijo las podrías llevar a casa por favor, es que no caben todas en el auto de Rose, con todos los regalos que llevan- le dijo Carlisle a Edward, -Claro, solo que alguien vaya conmigo, para que me ayude con los regalos- pidió, -Bella podría ayudarte, verdad hermanita- dijo Alice rápidamente, me agarraron con los dedos en la puerta, todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta, -Claro, yo te ayudo- no me quedo otra que aceptar, llegando a casa tendría que matar Alice, no sabia el trabajo que me costaba estar con el, me tenia que contener, y ella me ofrecía de buenas a primera, suspire, ya estaba dicho, no podía echarme atrás.

Subimos las cosas al auto y nos despedimos de Emmett y Carlisle, y subimos al auto, serian los 40 minutos mas largos de mi vida, nunca pensé querer llegar a casa lo antes posible, llevábamos una pequeña parte del camino cuando Edward apago la radio, eso se me hizo raro, ya que la música llenaba el silencio incomodo, el suspiro, -Podemos hablar- me pregunto el, dude al contestar, pero si quería que nuestra relación mejorara debía de poner de mi parte, -Claro, de que quieras hablar- le conteste, el volvió a suspirar, -Ya me perdonaste por lo del viernes?- pregunto con miedo, realmente no sabia que contestar, seguía con un poco de miedo, pero ya no tanto, porque quería hablar de esto, realmente le importaba que lo perdonara, mi cabeza era un revoltijo de preguntas, -Ammm porque quieres hablar de esto, no seria mejor dejarlo así- lo cuestione, el orillo el auto, y lo apago, eso me asusto un poco, el suspiro, no dejaba de ver hacia el camino, volteo a verme, -Claro que me importa Bella, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de lo que te hice- me dijo con pesadez, agache la mirada, no sabia que decir, ahora me daba cuenta que no era mala persona, que realmente se arrepentía, pero por lo sucedido, sentí cosas que no debería sentir, me gustaba y no podía evitarlo, sus caricias y besos hicieron que surgiera algo desconocido en mi, un sentimiento nuevo, a mis 16 años nunca había sentido lo que ahora siento, tenia sentimientos encontrados, y era por su culpa, suspire, -Te he perdonado Edward, en serio, y el miedo creo que ira pasando- le dije sin mirarlo, no quería encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos, lo oí suspirar, tomo mi rostro en sus manos, he hizo que lo mirara, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un largo tiempo, -No me arrepiento de lo que te dije, realmente me gustas, y no puedo sacarte de mi mente- me dijo sin dejar de verme, sentí como me faltaba el aire, acaso eran las palabras que quería oír, no sabia que hacer, solo sabia que el también me gustaba, pero era algo malo, nadie aceptaría que hubiera algo entre el y yo, -Pero esto que estamos sintiendo esta mal- le dije apenas como un suspiro, el abrió los ojos como platos, -Tu también sientes lo mismo por mi- me dijo, el se había dado cuenta de mis palabras, ahora sabia que el me gustaba, se acerco mas a mi, -Y dime porque esta mal que nos gustemos?- me pregunto, suspire, -Porque nadie vería bien que tu y yo saliéramos- me quede callada por un segundo, -Nuestros padres se van a casar, esto no esta bien- le dije agachando la mirada, el seguía mirándome, hasta que sentí sus labios junto a los míos, nos fundimos en un dulce beso, el realmente era tierno, una parte de mi me decía que nos separáramos que me fuera de allí, pero otra, me decía que siguiera que era lo que tanto deseaba, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo que hizo estremecerme, realmente esto era lo que quería, nos separamos, el me sonrió, yo lo abrace, suspire, y empecé a llorar, esto era lo que deseaba, pero no estaba bien, no podía decepcionar a mi mama, demostrándole que tenia muy poco sentido común, el me abrazo, no dijo nada, nos quedamos viendo por un instante, tenia que decirlo aunque mi corazón se rompiera, -Por favor, que esto no se vuelva a repetir, hay que hacerlo por nuestros padres, si?- le dije sin mirarlo, el suspiro, -De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres por mi esta bien- me dijo con pesadez, analice su semblante, el estaba sufriendo como yo, tenia que componerlo de alguna forma, -Pero seremos amigos, si?- le dije tratando de poner una sonrisa, el levanto la mirada y se quedo viéndome por un instante, volteo la cara y encendió el auto, no me dijo nada, ese silencio realmente me decía que no aceptaba, pero no lo sabia a ciencia acierta, el camino fue totalmente callado, el prendió la radio, el sonido llenaba el vacío que había en ese momento.

Llegamos a casa, salieron Alice, Rose y Esme a recibirnos, -Porque tardaron tanto?- pregunto Esme asustada, -Es que se poncho un neumático y me pare arreglarlo- Dijo Edward, obvio que era mentira, pero no podíamos decir que nos habías parado a besarnos, al parecer le creyeron por que relajaron sus expresiones, -Que bueno que están bien, ya nos habías preocupado- dijo Alice, -Estamos bien, no se preocupen- dije, bajamos los regalos, y ellas se quedaron a ver que les habían regalado, yo acompañe a Edward a su coche, -Que tengas buen regreso- dije sonriéndole, el me miro, suspiro, -Bella, no puedo ser tu amigo, me encantaría serlo si las circunstancias fueran distintas- dijo con tristeza, -pero ser tu amigo, en estos momentos seria estar engañando a mis sentimientos y a mi mismo, y la verdad no puedo hacer eso- me dijo, yo no sabia que decir, esto era lo que me temía, sabia en mi interior que el no aceptaría la amistad, realmente tenia razón, era engañarnos, pero no había de otra, era eso o nada, -Edward yo…- dije, pero no podía decir que lo intentáramos, porque realmente no me salía decirlo, el me miro esperando a que dijera algo mas, al ver que no seria así, se acerco a mi, me beso en la frente, -Adiós Bella, que tengas linda noche- me dijo y enseguida se fue sin decir mas.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Edward

Me dirigí al volvo lo mas rápido que pude, me sentía herido, como amigos? Porque me pedía eso? Acaso quería jugar? Era una táctica para hacerme sufrir? Que había hecho mal, me le declare, ella me dijo lo que sentía hacia mi, que el sentimiento era mutuo, y me salía con que lo nuestro es imposible, y a un peor me pide que seamos AMIGOS! A quien quería engañar! Yo no podía lastimarla ni lastimarme de esa forma, no podía esconder mis sentimientos y fingir ser amigos, era querer tapar el sol con un dedo, tenia que alejarme de alguna forma de ella, mi corazón no podría soportar otro mal momento, debía volver a la facultad después de la boda y no volver, ya no quería verla, no quería hacerme mas daño, era un estúpido al ilusionarme de esta forma.

Llegue a casa, papa ya dormía al igual que Emmett, eso era genial, así no se darían cuenta de mi estado de animo y no empezarían con el interrogatorio, me di una ducha, me quede ahí cerca de una hora, analizando lo que había pasado, y lo que haría a partir de ahora.

Toda la semana paso tranquila o en teoría ya que había estado recibiendo mensajes de Tanya, sobre que la perdonara, que ella me amaba y que no podía vivir sin mi, como se atrevía a buscarme después de lo que me hizo, me engaño con el estúpido de Estefan, el hijo de Demetri, por eso lo odiaba al igual que a ella y mas lo odio por querer acercarse a Bella con malas intensiones, solo jugaba con los sentimientos, nada le importaba. Trate de ignorar que ella me buscara, tenia cosas mas importante en que pensar como en mis pretextos para no tener que ir a casa de Bella o a los preparativos de la boda, me moría de ganas de verla, pero era mejor así, mientras mas lejos estuviera de ella, seria mejor.

Llego el sábado, ya estaba despierto, pero no quería levantarme, planeaba quedarme en casa todo el día leyendo, eso ayudaba a distraerme, apenas me estiraba para tomar un libro cuando entro Emmett rápidamente a mi cuarto, paso frente a mis ojos, abrió mi armario y saco unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa, -Ponte esto que se nos hace tarde- me dijo, -Que? De que hablas?- le pregunte con confusión, -Pues para el día de campo, que ya se te había olvidado?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente, se me había olvidado el día de campo, trate de enfocarme en otras cosas toda la semana que se me olvido eso, no planeaba ir, ella estaría allí y no quería verla, - No iré Emmett, no me siento de ánimos- le dije escondiéndome en las cobijas, oí como se acercaba, -Se porque haces esto, me doy cuenta, pero tienes que luchar si realmente la quieres- me dijo, el sabia que me pasaba y me comprendía, se lo había contado todo, el me dijo que podía convencerla de que las cosas podían ser diferentes, pero algo me decía que a ella nada la aria cambiar de opinión, me descubrió la cara y me sonreía, el tenia un lado comprensible, solidario que nadie conocía aparte de mi y Rose, todos conocían su lado bromista y desmadrozo, pero cuando quería podía ser la persona mas leal que hay, -Vamos hermano, aunque sea ven a divertirte con los demás, no es necesario que estés con ella sino quieres- me dijo, tenia razón, no porque no quisiera verla tenia que rechazar a los demás, me levante, -Tienes razón, dame 10 min- le dije dándole un abrazo, -Ese es mi hermano, te espero abajo- me dijo, y salió de mi habitación, me aliste lo mas rápido que pude, salí y el ya está en la Jepp, me acerque hacia el y me pidió que fuera a comprar una cosas en lo que el iba por Rose, accedí a ir, llegue al centro comercial y me encontré al estúpido de Estefan coqueteando con una empleada, decidí ignorarlo y enfocarme a lo que iba, -Edward espera- alguien me grito, cuando me di la vuelta era Estefan, que diablos quería, -Que se te ofrece Estefan- le dije lo mas cortes que pude ya que realmente no me salía, -Ya me perdonaste por lo de Tanya?- me dijo con una sonrisa en su maldito rostro, respire varias veces para tratar de controlarme, como se atrevía a preguntarme eso, no le daría el gusto de verme enojado, -Eso ya quedo en el pasado, esta bien?- le dije, el sonrió arrogantemente, -Y que, no me presentarías a tu futura hermana, es que esta de muy buen ver- me dijo el maldito, en ese momento sentí como la sangre me hervía, lo empuje contra la pared, - no te atrevas acercarte a Bella sino te la veras conmigo- lo amenaza, el rio, -Apoco tu también te la quieres echar- me dijo el desgraciado, estaba apunto de perder la cabeza y matarlo, pero me tenia que tranquilizar el no valía la pena, lo solté, -Es mi hermana, y no permitiré que le hagas daño, así que no te le acerques- le dije por ultimo y me aleje de el, -Sera mía, no lo dudes- me grito Estefan, lo ignore, no pretendía caer en su juego.

Salí de la tienda y me dirigí al lugar de encuentro, cuando llegue no había nadie, sabia mas o menos donde seria, pero no a ciencia cierta, tendría que buscarlos, empecé a caminar hacia el interior, ya me había desesperado al no encontrarlo, cuando escuche un grito, y como maldiciendo, -Porque esto me pasa a mi, que suerte tengo- dijo ella, me acerque mas para ver quien era y ayudarla, para mi sorpresa era Bella, -Y para mi colmo ahora estoy perdida, porque me ofrecí a buscarlo, ahora no lo encontrare ni a Edward no a ellos- decía, hablaba sola eso era chistoso, -Creo que yo fui quien te encontró- le dije, ella volteo enseguida, -Que haces aquí?- me pregunto, me acerque a ella y la ayude a pararse, -Escuche un grito y me acerque a ver quien era, y ya vi que eras tu quien estaba hablando le dije sin dejar de verla, era tan hermosa, estaba hechizado por su belleza, ella noto mi mirada que se conectaba con la de ella, enseguida agacho la cabeza y se ruborizo, amaba el color de sus mejilla, -Que bien, lo bueno es que ya nos encontramos- me dijo sin mirarme, -Bella, es en serio que quieres que seamos amigos?- le pregunte, realmente necesitaba saberlo, no podía mas con esto, a lo mejor si lo escuchaba podríamos seguir adelante y ser buenos amigos, pero ella no contestaba, seguía con la mirada clavada al piso, pasaron a si unos minutos, ella seguía sin contestar, -Bueno mejor busquemos a los demás- le dije, ya que ella no me contestaría, cuando daba la vuelta para darle la espalda, ella me tomo de la mano, voltee a verla y me encontré con su hermosa mirada llena de lagrimas, porque lloraba, acaso dije algo malo, mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas sin responder cuando ella se me acerco y me beso, me tomo de sorpresa, trate de sepárame de ella para comprender lo que pasaba, pero ella no me lo permitió, no se soltó de mi cuello,- Por favor bésame y no digas nada- me dijo en susurro, la tome por la cintura y la bese, nos fundimos en un beso lleno de ternura, amor, deseo, necesidad, nos tumbamos en el pasto, nos seguíamos besando, no sabia hasta donde llegaría esto, pero estaba dispuesto a saberlo, ya que no me separaría de ella, las cosas empezaban a subir de tono, ella me empezaba acariciar el pecho a jalarme el cabello, y yo tocaba sus piernas, su espalda, ella era perfecta, la necesitaba, empezaba a perder el control de mi mismo cuando escuchamos que le gritaban a Bella, nos separamos rápidamente y nos miramos por unos segundos, su mirada me dijo mucho, sabia que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, que no quería que esto acabara, me sonrió, su sonrisa fue hermosa, le regrese la sonrisa, -Vamos que ya nos buscan- me dijo ella sin dejar de sonreírme, -si vamos- le dije, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los demás, ellos nos miraron con sospecha, -nos acabamos de encontrar- dijo Bella sin mirarlos, ellos rápidamente desviaron su mirada hacia mi, -Es que iba a buscarlo, cuando escuche un grito, y vi que era Bella que había caído, y me acerque auxiliarle- nos justifique, nos creyeron un poco, pero no de todo.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia donde ellos ya tenían la mayoría de las cosas, nos sentamos a comer, estuvimos jugando, platicando, pero no me podía concentrar no podía dejar de verla y al parecer ni ella a mi.

Empezaba a caer la noche, recogimos todo, y nos apresuramos a ir hacia los autos, ya que también se acercaba una gran tormenta, cuando estábamos a punto de partir, Alice se acerco a Bella, -Te importa si te dejamos en la base de taxis? es que Jasper me quiere llevar a cenar- le dijo Alice a Bella con un gran puchero, Bella suspiro, -Claro, no importa- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa, -Eres la mejor- le dijo Alice dándole a Bella un abrazo, era mi oportunidad de saber que era lo que había pasado en la mañana, -Si no te importa, yo te podría llevar a tu casa?- le dije a Bella, ella me miro fijamente, -Me parece buena idea, enserio nos arias ese favor?- dijo Alice, Bella seguía mirándome, su mirada era profunda, que provoco en mi una corriente eléctrica, -Si, por mi no hay problema, tú qué opinas Bella?- le dije forzando a que me contestara, ella suspiro, -Esta bien, por mi hay problema- dijo una sonrisa torcida, -Entonces nos vemos más tarde- dijo Alice viendo a Bella, -Y muchas gracias Edward, que aria sin ti- me dijo dándome un abrazo, y sin más se subió al auto de Jasper y se fueron, -Bueno pues nosotros también nos vamos, vamos a divertirnos un rato, verdad Rose- dijo Emmett, -Adiós nos vemos después- nos dijo dándonos un abrazo, se volteo hacia Emmett,- y tu deja de andar ventilando si lo aremos o no Emmett- dijo Rose regañándolo, Bella y yo nos reímos ante la escena, Emmett nos fulmino con la mirada y se subió a su Jepp, al igual que Rose, nos quedamos ahí parados viendo como se iban, la voltee a ver, y se veía nerviosa, yo también estaba nervioso, no sabía que me diría sobre lo que paso, -Nos vamos?- le dije abriéndole la puerta del copiloto, -Claro- me dijo y subió al auto, cuando subí, me le quede viendo, ella lo noto y fijo su mirada hacia la ventana, debía interpretar su silencio, a lo mejor no quería hablar, arranque el volvo, no llevábamos ni 5 minutos de camino cuando ella volteo a verme, la mire de reojo, -Podrías parar por favor- me pidió, se me hizo raro, pero me orille, apague el auto y la voltee a ver, nos miramos por unos momentos, ella no decía nada, me estaba matando este silencio, decidí tomar la iniciativa e iniciar yo, -Que paso, porque me pediste que parara?- le pregunte, ella suspiro, y clavo la vista en sus manos, no entendía, que quería decirme que le costara tanto trabajo, acaso se había arrepentido de lo que sucedió en el prado y no sabía cómo decirlo, me sentía nervioso, este silencio era muy incomodo, tome sus manos, estaban frías, debía ser por los nervios, pero aun eso no evito que sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, siempre me pasaba eso cuando la tocaba, ella se estremeció , hice que me mirara, -Bella estar fría, te sientes mal?- le pregunte con amabilidad, ella solo negó con la cabeza, sin mirarme, suspire, -Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que haga más tarde- le dije soltando sus manos, iba a prender el auto cuando ella tomo mi mano, -No, espera por favor- me pidió, la mire y solté las llaves, me miraba, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, sentí una gran angustia al verla así, -Que tienes Bella, que te sucede- le pedí con desesperación, -No puedo Edward, realmente lo intente, no puedo- me dijo sollozando, me llene de angustia, -Que no puedes? Le dije con angustia, me sentía intranquilo, no soportaba verla así, -Alejarme de ti- me dijo con un suspiro, eso me tomo por sorpresa, -Lo intente, toda la semana que no te vi fue un suplicio, me fue eterna- me dijo abrazándome, eso provoco en mi felicidad, temor a lo demás que diría, le regrese el abrazo, -Al saber que te vería hoy, me puse muy feliz, solo quería tenerte a mi lado aunque sea un momento, pero me siento culpable porque sé que esto está mal- me dijo, yo solo la oía y le acariciaba la espalda, ya no dijo mas, nos quedamos abrazados, es cuatro años mas chica que yo, pero es muy madura y centrada para su edad, a lo mejor por su edad ella también ve nuestra relación como una impedimento, -Bella aparte de que nuestros padres se casaran, te importa que sea 4 años mayor que tú?- le pregunte, rompí nuestro abrazo y la mire, ella me miro por unos instantes,- Eso no lo había pensado, pero a mí no me importa eso me importa lo otro- me dijo con culpa, suspire, -Sabes… la semana también fue eterna para mi, te necesito Bella- le dije tratando de cambiar el tema, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese, nos besamos con una necesidad muy grande, solo habían pasado 8 días desde que la conocí y ya sentía que no podía vivir sin ella, empezamos a subir de tono, nos empezamos acariciar, ella se subió en mí, eso permitió que la pudiera sentir un poco mas mía, frote sus espalda, muslos y piernas con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo con necesidad de ella, sentí como se estremeció entre mis brazos, ella acariciaba mi pecho, daba pequeños jalones a mi cabello, se nos fue el tiempo, empezó a sonar un celular, era el de Bella, ella contesto rápido, vi como se le fue el color a su piel, -Alice?- dijo ella con trabajos, -Si, si, si- solo decía eso, -Por favor cúbreme, voy para allá- dijo ella, la mire, -Que sucede?- le pregunte, ella me miro, -Es que Alice ya llego a mi casa!- dijo un poco exaltada, como era eso posible, pues cuanto tiempo habíamos estado aquí, me quede pensando, -Me podrías llevar a casa?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, -Claro- le dije, encendí el volvo y nos fuimos, el regreso fue en silencio, llegamos y me estacione en la entrada de su casa, -Gracias por traerme- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y apunto de bajarse del auto, -Espera- le dije, ella me miro, -Que sucede?- me pregunto, suspire, -Se que no quieres salir conmigo por lo de nuestros padres, y lo entiendo- le dije, -Que bueno que me comprendes- me dijo con una sonrisa, volví a suspirar, -Bella…- no podía a completar la frase no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, -Que?- dijo ella con suspenso, -Saldrías conmigo aunque sea a escondidas?- le dije firmemente, ella me miro, creo que no se podía creer lo que le decía, me acerque a ella y la bese, fue un beso breve, -Di que si, te lo pido- le pedí con una gran desesperación…


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9. Sentimientos

Pov Bella

Vi como se apartaba de mi lada, sabía desde el inicio que me diría algo así, pero tenía que intentarlo, realmente no quería, y la verdad no podía estar lejos de él, me conformaba con su amistad, pero al parecer para el eso no era suficiente. Tal vez el tenia razón no debíamos ser amigos, no era tan tonta para creerme que podríamos serlo, ahora tendría que alejarme de él, esa era la única solución.

Entre a la casa rápidamente, ya nadie estaba en la sala, así que no tendría que dar más explicaciones, o eso creí, por que cuando entre a mi habitación, estaban Alice y Rose sentadas en mi casa, esperándome, eso no era nada bueno, se pondrían a interrogarme, y creo que ahora realmente soltaría la sopa, necesita con quien hablar, me acerque hacia ella y me senté en la cama, las mire, -Tienes que contarnos lo que paso!- me dijo Alice con emoción, sabía que ella empezaría, -Si Bella, es más que obvio que algo pasa, tienes que contarnos- también se unió Rose a la petición, suspire, -Solo se los cuento porque son mis mejores amigas, y realmente necesito un consejo- les dije, no sabía cómo empezar, así que les contaría todo, -Bueno pues todo empezó en la fiesta de Emmett, cuando me separe de ustedes para ir a buscar el baño, al parecer Edward me siguió- les dije alzando la mirada para ver su reacción, ella estaban con los ojos muy abiertos esperando a que continuara, proseguí, -Cuando pasaba por la puerta de una recamara alguien me jalo hacia el interior, me cubrieron la boca y me recargaron en una pared- las vía y ahora su expresión era de preocupación, seguí para que no se preocuparan tanto, -El recargo su peso sobre mí, la verdad me moría de miedo, no tomaba valor para voltearlo a ver, cuando lo hice vi que era Edward- las mire y ahora estaban enojadas, -Maldito, me las va a pagar- dijo Rose, -Es un desgraciado, un abusivo- Dijo Alice, -Tranquilas, no les estoy contando para que se pongan en ese plan- les dije, -Déjenme continuar- relajaron su expresión, -Bueno cuando lo vi sentí miedo, y no me dejo decir nada y me beso, fue un beso, con tanta pasión, la verdad en ese momento el miedo se fue, me gusto, pero no sabía qué hacer como responder ante ello y empecé a llorar, y él lo malinterpreto, se separo de mí y me pidió disculpas y se fue- ellas me miraban con sorpresa, -En serio te gusto¡? Eso me sorprende- dijo Rose, -Porque no me dijiste cuando te pregunte dónde estabas?- me dijo Alice un poco molesta, -Es que no quería que se armara un escándalo y aparte no sabía que sentir en ese momento- le confesé, -Hay Bella, y eso ha sido todo lo que ha pasado?- pregunto Rose con mucho interés, -Pues él se me declaro hace un rato un rato y nos besamos- les dije agachando la mirada, -Woow qué emoción!- dijo Rose, -Y te gusta?- me pregunto Alice, la mire, ella me conocía no tenía sentido mentirle, -Si y mucho- les dije, -Y van andar?- me preguntaron las dos en unisonó, las mire con desaprobación, -Claro que no!- les dije un poco alterada, me miraron con confusión, -Porque Bella?- dijo Alice, -Pues porque nuestros padres se casaran y no será bien visto ante los demás, y que pensara mama, no quiero darle alguna desilusión!- les dije con frustración, -Pero Bella… Ustedes no son hermanos realmente- dijo Rose con tranquilidad, como si trataran de convencerme que debería intentarlo, -Si lo sé, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión, solo entre él y yo puede ver amistad, nada más!- les dije con voz un poco fuerte, eso al parecer no les gusto y se pararon de mi cama y se dirigieron a la puerta, -Pues es tu decisión Bella, haz lo que quieras- dijo Rose molesta, -Eres una tonta Bella si ustedes se gustan deberían intentarlo, pero al parecer son más importantes tus prejuicios tontos que tu felicidad!-me dijo Alice, eso me sorprendió, ella nunca me había hablado así, acaso tendrían razón debería intentarlo, ya que podría ser feliz, no eso no era posible, tenía que olvidar esta plática, ya que no me había servido, solo me había confundido mas.

Toda la semana paso lenta, moría por verlo, aunque sea con verlo me conformaba ya que no podía tenerlo, esperaba que siempre viniera los preparativos de la boda o a comer la casa con Emmett y su papa, pero no venia, siempre Carlisle nos decía que Edward se mandaba a disculpar por no ir ya que estaba viendo lo de algún trabajo, o estudiando libros de medicina, siempre alguna excusa, sabia porque era él no quería verme.

Llego el sábado, lo estuve esperando con ansias, Emmett me había dicho que el iría, y aunque trataba de no demostrar que me emocionaba verlo, por dentro estaba que estallaba de alegría, ayude a Alice con las cosas que llevaríamos, me sorprendí yo misma, ya que fui la primera en levantarme, Alice me hacia burla, pero la ignoraba, yo solo quería verlo, realmente estos días había necesitado verlo, esto me decía muchas cosas, este sentimiento que albergaba en mi me gustaba, lo que sentía por Edward era algo único, que nunca había sentido por alguien, mi cabeza de decía que ignorara estos sentimientos, pero mi corazón me decía otra cosa que lo intentara que fuera feliz, y creo que estaba por ceder.

Llego Jasper por nosotras, subimos todo a su auto, y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de encuentro, ya me moría por verlo, como deseaba que al auto le salieran alas o algo por el estilo para llegar lo antes posible, estos si fueron los 30 minutos mas largos de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos Emmett y Rose ya estaban en el lugar, pero no veía a Edward, acaso no vendría, me quedaría con ganas de verlo, ahora solo sentía ganas de irme a mi casa, ya no quería estar aquí, no se cara abre puesto, que Emmett se me acerco al oído, -Ahorita viene fue al centro comercial por unas cosas- me dijo y me guiño el ojo, sentí como me ruborizaba, el vendría, me llene de emoción, felicidad y ansiedad, el solo pensar en verlo me llenaba de un sentimiento extraño pero agradable. Ayude a bajar las cosas del auto, y partimos hacia el interior del bosque, paso media hora, ya quería que llegara, me sentía nerviosa e intranquila, -Que tienes Bella, te ves ansiosa?- me pregunto Rose, solo la mire sin decir nada, -Creo que alguien debería ir por Edward, a lo mejor no sabe bien donde estamos- dijo Jasper, me pare los mire, -Voy yo- dije y me aleje de ellos, escuche como reían, sabia que era por como me pare pero eso no me importaba ya necesitaba verlo, que? Dije necesitaba, acaso se me había vuelto una necesidad.

Iba caminando pensando en el, que cuando me di cuenta ya no sabia donde estaba, segui caminado, pero realmente me sentía perdida, como era posible que me hubiera perdido, tanta fue mi desesperación que di un mal paso y caí, me llene de enojo, por no encontrarlo, por perderme y haberme caído, -Porque esto me pasa a mi, que suerte tengo- dije con frustración, seguía sentada en el pasto, acumulando mi enojo, tenia ganas de gritar, tenia que sacar el enojo de alguna forma, se que parecía loca hablando sola pero de alguna forma me ayudaba a sacar el enojo, -Y para mi colmo ahora estoy perdida, porque me ofrecí a buscarlo, ahora no encontrare ni a Edward no a ellos- seguía diciéndole a los arboles, ya que eran los únicos que me escuchaban o por lo menos eso pensé, -Creo que yo fui quien te encontró- dijo alguien, esa voz, había anhelado escucharla y por fin lo hacia, voltee enseguida, -Que haces aquí?- le pregunte, el se acerco a mi y me ayudo a pararme, -Escuche un grito y me acerque a ver quien era, y ya vi que eras tu quien estaba hablando- me dije con esa hermosa sonrisa que me cautivaba, era tan guapo, ya no quedaba duda alguna estaba completamente enamorada de el, cuando salí de mi trance, note que el me miraba, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un instante, sentí como me empezaba a ruborizar y agache rápidamente la mirada, -Que bien, lo bueno es que ya nos encontramos- le dije sin mirarlo, ya que quería romper de alguna forma el silencio que se había formado, -Bella, es en serio que quieres que seamos amigos?- me pregunto de repente, sentí tristeza en sus palabras, lo mire, no sabia que contestar, volví a clavar mi mirada al piso, se que ser amigos era lo único que nos quedaba, lo único que podíamos ser, pero no quería, me había enamorado de la persona equivocada, el era mi AMOR PROHIBIDO, ya no podía engañarme con que deberíamos ser lo pero tampoco quería causar un disgusto a nuestra madre, seguía sin decir nada, solo el me miraba esperando mi respuesta, yo no podía verlo, no sabia que decir, -Bueno mejor busquemos a los demás- me dijo, creo que se convenció de que no diría nada, cuando el empezaba a darme la espalda, lo tome del brazo, no quería que se fuera, sentí como el llanto me traicionaba y empezaba a llorar, el volteo a verme y me encontré con su hermosa, note que había confusión en su rostro, sabia que se preguntaba que era lo que sucedía, porque siempre cambiaba tanto mi humor, no dije nada, me acerque a el y lo bese, sentí como brinco de la sorpresa, trato de separarse de mi, pero no se lo permití, no me solté de su cuello,- Por favor bésame y no digas nada- le dije apenas separando nuestros labios, el me tomo por la cintura y me beso, nos fundimos en un beso lleno de ternura, amor, deseo, necesidad, nos tumbamos en el pasto, nos seguíamos besando, sentía una gran necesidad por el, no me separaría de el al menos que fuera necesario, no sabia que me pasaba, pero creo que estaba dispuesta a llegar a otro paso, empecé acariciar su pecho a jalarle el cabello, el tocaba mis piernas, mi espalda, ahora sabia que lo que sentí la noche de la fiesta no era miedo, era excitación, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía ante su rose, todo iba bien hasta que escuchamos que me gritaban, nos separamos rápidamente y nos miramos por unos segundos, su mirada me dijo mucho, sabia que el sentía lo mismo que yo, le sonreí y el me regreso la mas hermosa sonrisa que hubiera visto, -Vamos que ya nos buscan- le dije sin dejar de sonreír, -si vamos- me dijo, nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los demás, ellos nos miraron con sospecha, -nos acabamos de encontrar- dije sin mirarlos, sabia que ellos sospecharían, ellos rápidamente desviaron su mirada hacia Edward, -Es que iba a buscarlos, cuando escuche un grito, y vi que era Bella que había caído, y me acerque auxiliarle- nos justifico, nos creyeron un poco, pero no de todo.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia donde ellos ya tenían la mayoría de las cosas, nos sentamos a comer, estuvimos jugando, platicando, pero realmente me sentía en una burbuja donde solamente estábamos el y yo.

Empezaba a caer la noche, recogimos todo, y nos apresuramos a ir hacia los autos, ya que también se acercaba una gran tormenta, cuando estábamos a punto de partir, Alice se me acerco, -Te importa si te dejamos en la base de taxis? es que Jasper me quiere llevar a cenar- me dijo Alice con un gran puchero, típico en ella, aun no sabia como ese puchero era capaz de convencerme, suspire, Bella, -Claro, no importa- le dije con una sonrisa, ya que no me quedaba de otra que aceptar, -Eres la mejor- me dijo Alice dándome un abrazo, -Si no te importa, yo te podría llevar a tu casa?- me dijo Edward, lo mire fijamente, acaso cree que continuaríamos lo que paso al medio día, por supuesto que yo quería continuar, pero ahora me sentía culpable de ir contra mis principios, -Me parece buena idea, enserio nos arias ese favor?- dijo Alice, yo seguí mirándolo, el volteo a verme y nuestras miradas se conectaron, provoco en mi una corriente eléctrica, -Si, por mi no hay problema, tú qué opinas Bella?- dije sin dejar de verme, forzando a que le contestara, suspire cerrando los ojos, -Esta bien, por mi hay problema- dije haciendo una sonrisa torcida, -Entonces nos vemos más tarde- dijo Alice viéndome, -Y muchas gracias Edward, que aria sin ti- le dijo a Edward dándole un abrazo, y sin más se subió al auto de Jasper y se fueron, -Bueno pues nosotros también nos vamos, vamos a divertirnos un rato, verdad Rose- dijo Emmett, -Adiós nos vemos después- nos dijo Rose dándonos un abrazo, se volteo hacia Emmett,- y tu deja de andar ventilando si lo aremos o no Emmett- dijo Rose regañándolo, Edward y yo nos reímos ante la escena, Emmett nos fulmino con la mirada y se subió a su Jepp, al igual que Rose, nos quedamos ahí parados viendo como se iban, el volteo a verme, me puse nerviosa y creo que fueron obvios mis nervios, ya que no sabia que pasaría, -Nos vamos?- me dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto, -Claro- le dije y subí al auto, cuando subo, se me quede viendo, lo note y fije la mirada hacia la ventana, arranco el volvo, no llevábamos ni 5 minutos de camino cuando voltee a verlo, el me miro de reojo, -Podrías parar por favor- le pedí, me miro confundido pero accedió, se orillo, apago el auto y volteo a verme, nos miramos por unos momentos, no sabia como empezar, el tenia que saber mis sentimientos hacia el aunque no estaba dispuesta a tener una relación con el, -Que paso, porque me pediste que parara?- me pregunto sacándome de mi pelea existencial, suspiro, y clave la vista en mis manos, seguía nerviosa ante lo que diría, tomo mis manos, estaban frías, debía ser por los nervios, sentí una corriente eléctrica ante su contacto, siempre pasaba eso cuando nos tocábamos, me estremecí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos he hizo que lo mirara, y volvió a posicionar sus manos en las mías y empezó a frotarlas -Bella estas fría, te sientes mal?- me pregunte con amabilidad, solo negué con la cabeza, sin mirarlo, suspiro, -Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que haga más tarde- me dije soltando mis manos, iba a prender el auto cuando tome su mano, -No, espera por favor- le pedí, me miro y soltó las llaves, me miraba, empece a llorar, -Que tienes Bella, que te sucede- me pregunto con angustia, -No puedo Edward, realmente lo intente, no puedo- le dije sollozando, el abrió los ojos como platos, se sorprendio ante mis palabras, -Que no puedes? me dijo con angustia, -Alejarme de ti- le dije con un suspiro, hablaba con el corazón, no quería pensar en lo que diría, quería que hablara mi corazón, que se desahogara que era lo que necesitaba en este momento, -Lo intente, toda la semana que no te vi fue un suplicio, me fue eterna- le dije abrazándolo, -Al saber que te vería hoy, me puse muy feliz, solo quería tenerte a mi lado aunque sea un momento, pero me siento culpable porque sé que esto está mal- le dije, el no decía nada solo me escuchaba, mientras acariciaba mi espalda, paso un rato, el no decía nada, -Bella aparte de que nuestros padres se casaran, te importa que sea 4 años mayor que tú?- me pregunto, rompió nuestro abrazo y lo mire, -Eso no lo había pensado, pero a mí no me importa eso me importa lo otro- le dije con culpa, suspiro, -Sabes… la semana también fue eterna para mi, te necesito Bella- me dije, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, nos besamos con una necesidad muy grande, solo habían pasado 8 días desde que nos conocí y ya me sentía incapaz de estar sin el, empezamos a subir de tono, nos empezamos acariciar, me subí en el, eso permitió sentirme mas cerca de el, sentí miedo, pero excitación al mismo tiempo, cuando atravez de la ropa pude sentir su erección, eso provoco, una corriente eléctrica en mi entrepierna, me estremecía entre sus brazos, froto mi espalda, muslos y piernas con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo con necesidad, la misma necesidad que yo sentía hacia el, yo acariciaba su pecho, daba pequeños jalones a su cabello, y no se el porque pero rosaba con mi entrepierna su miembro, se nos fue el tiempo, empezó a sonar mi celular, eso rompió nuestra burbuja y nos regreso a cruda realidad, conteste rápido, al escuchar su voz sentí un bajón, -Alice?- dije, -Bella sigues con Edward!?- me pregunto Alice enojada, -Si- solo eso logre decir, -Apúrate, ya es tarde, yo ya regrese de cenar y tu no llegas- me dijo ya un poco mas tranquila, -Por favor cúbreme, voy para allá- dije me miro, -Que sucede?- pregunto, lo mire, -Es que Alice ya llego a mi casa!- dije un poco exaltada, aun no comprendía como se nos había ido el tiempo tan rápido, -Me podrías llevar a casa?- le pedí, -Claro- me dijo, encendió el volvo y nos fuimos, el regreso fue en silencio, el condujo muy rápido sentí nervios ya que no sabia si me llegaría a estampar en el parabrisas por la velocidad, llegamos y se estaciono en la entrada de mi casa, -Gracias por traerme- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y apunto de bajarme del auto, -Espera- me dijo, lo mire, -Que sucede?- le pregunte, suspiro, -Se que no quieres salir conmigo por lo de nuestros padres, y lo entiendo- me dijo, -Que bueno que me comprendes- le dije con una sonrisa, por fin me entendía, volvía a suspirar, -Bella…- se veía que quería decir algo, pero como que no se atrevía, así que tenia que ejercer presión para que se apurara a decirlo, ya que tenia que entrar a casa a mi linchamiento con Alice, -Que?- dije, -Saldrías conmigo aunque sea a escondidas?- me dijo con mucha seguridad, me mire, acaso había escuchado bien, me esta pidiendo un noviazgo a escondidas, no sabia que decir, mas bien no sabia ni que pensar, se acerco a mi y me beso, fue un beso breve, -Di que si, te lo pido- me pedio con una gran desesperación, y me quede pensando, seria capaz de entregar todo, por algo que a lo mejor no llega a tener futuro…


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10. El Adiós

Pov Edward

-Gracias por traerme- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y apunto de bajarse del auto, -Espera- le dije, ella me miro, -Que sucede?- me pregunto, suspire, -Se que no quieres salir conmigo por lo de nuestros padres, y lo entiendo- le dije, -Que bueno que me comprendes- me dijo con una sonrisa, volví a suspirar, -Bella…- no podía a completar la frase no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, -Que?- dijo ella con suspenso, -Saldrías conmigo aunque sea a escondidas?- le dije firmemente, ella me miro, creo que no se podía creer lo que le decía, me acerque a ella y la bese, fue un beso breve, -Di que si, te lo pido- le pedí con una gran desesperación.

Ella seguía sin pronunciar palabra me miraba sorprendida, yo le sostenía la mirada, tenía la ilusión que aceptara, su cara paso a tener muchos colores, al final, solo se quedo con un tenue color rojizo en sus mejillas, agacho la mirada, -Gracias por traerme- dijo saliendo rápidamente del auto, y entro la más rápido que pudo a su casa, que ni tiempo medio de detenerla, con esto a seguir me dijo muchas cosas, ella no aceptaba y a mí no me quedaba otra que aceptarlo. Permanecía un largo rato afuera de su casa, a lo mejor con la esperanza de que saliera y me diera la respuesta que esperaba, pero no fue así, tenía que entenderlo y resignarme a que las cosas eran diferentes, ella me quería, sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por ella, pero sus valores evitaban que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos, y era momento de que me entrara en la cabeza de que entre nosotros no abría nada. Llegue a casa dirigiéndome enseguida a mi auto, pase al estudia a despedirme de mi padre y después me dirigí a la cama, solo quería descansar y dejar de pensar en ella.

La noche paso muy rápido, casi no dormí, pero me sirvió para pensar en lo que aria, se lo diría a mi padre y Emmett hoy en el desayuno, no había vuelta atrás, tenía que irme de aquí. Me levante y me di una ducha, arregle mi habitación, unas cosas, y decidí bajar al comedor, ellos ya estaba en la mesa esperándome, me senté y tome un poco de jugo, como le diría a mi padre que me iría y que solo regresaría a su boda? Tenía que hacerlo era por el bien de todos, y mas importante por mi propio bien, ya no quería sufrir otra vez, estar a lado de ella era tentarme, tenia una necesidad de ella que podría perder el control, tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría, ya que sino me tranquilizaba realmente nunca me iría de aquí.

Suspire varias veces, tenia que tomar el valor para decirlo, si lo podía hacer ante mi familia, seria mas fácil, hacerlo ante los demás, -Que tienes hijo, esta bien?- me pregunto Carlisle, era momento de hacerlo, -Es que estado pensando…- diablos porque era tan difícil, nunca se me había dificultado hablar con mi padre, -En que has pensado hijo?- me presiono Carlisle, -He pensado en regresar a New York, avanzar con una materias y nada mas regresar el día de tu boda- le dije ya sin rodeos, Emmett abrió los ojos como platos, y mi padre esta sorprendido, -Que te a llevado a tomar esa decisión?- me pregunto mi padre, ahora tenia que pensar algo que sonara convincente, -el motivo es…- ahora me presiono Emmett, el no se creería lo que dijera, pero eso no me importaba en este momento me importaba lo que me dijera mi padre, -Es que creo que he perdido mucho tiempo disfrutando las vacaciones, y pues seria buen momento para enfocarme en otras materias, y poder terminar mi carrera lo antes posible- le dije con mucha naturalidad para que Carlisle me creyera, se quedo pensativo durante un momento, me miro y trato de analizar mi semblante, suspiro, -Esta bien hijo, si crees que eso es lo mejor para ti, por mi esta bien, solo espero no faltes el día de la boda, es un día muy importante para mi y me encantaría que mi familia estuvieran reunidos- me dijo agarrándome del hombro, -Si papa, por eso no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí ese día, no puedo faltar en un día tan importante para ti- le dije con una sonrisa, Emmett era el que no dejaba de verme, no había dicho nada y no diría nada por el momento, pero se que el sabia cual era el motivo de esta decisión, y en cualquier momento me preguntaría el porque, y el no le podía mentir. Seguimos desayunando tratando de evitar el tema, Carlisle volteo a verme, -Hijo hoy hay una cena de gala en el trabajo, pues van a ir Esme y sus hijas, y pues me gustaría que le dijeras a ellas lo que me acabas de decir, para que no se vayan a sentir mal, de que no te agradaron o algo por el estilo- me pidió, no me quedaba de otra, tenia que hacerlo, al fin y acabo se enterarían el porque de mi partida, y seria una descortesía irme sin agradecer un poco de lo amables que fueron conmigo, -Si, no tienes porque pedirlo- le dije, tendría que despedirme de ella cuando pensaba no hacerlo, realmente seria mas duro despedirme de Bella que de mi propia familia.

Regrese a mi recamara, empezaría con mis maletas para regresar mañana mismo si era posible, realmente no me quería ir, quería que ella se diera cuenta que la amaba y esta dispuesto a todo por ella, pero para que engañarme sabría que no seria así, su ética es demasiado grande como para dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos.

Ya llevaba dos maletas cuando tocaron la puerta, -Adelante- dije sin a ver preguntado quien era, se abrió la puerta y era Emmett, sabia a que venia pero no me adelantaría, dejaría que el empezara, -Se puede saber que diablos haces Edward?- me pregunto Emmett, -Haciendo mis maletas- le conteste con tranquilidad, pero en mis palabras se notaba la tristeza que traía, hasta yo me daba cuanta de eso, -Si eso veo, nos ciego, lo que quiero saber es que diablos estas haciendo con tu vida? Tan rápido te rindes?- me dijo molesto, que le contestaría, que si, me rendía, que estaba arto de ser yo el que ande rogando, -Si me rindo, ella no me quiere, y no puedo hacer nada ante eso- le dije sin mirarlo, seguía haciendo maletas, -Edward, ella siente le mismo por ti, Rose me lo dijo, conquístala, traba de que se quita esa idea de la cabeza que lo de ustedes esta mal- me dijo mi hermano tratando de darme ánimos, pero ya no quería hacer nada ella, siempre dirá lo mismo, -Le propuse que saliéramos a escondidas y se negó, salió huyendo de mi, eso significa que me rechaza, que no siente lo mismo que yo por ella, que le importa mas lo que dirán, que sus sentimientos, y discúlpame Emmett pero todavía tengo algo de dignidad, ya no le voy a rogar, si no acepta el amor que tengo para ella que lastima porque yo la amo, y si así quiere que sean la cosas así serán- le dije casi gritándole viéndole a los ojos, ahora si no me había quedado callado, había sacado todo el dolor que había dentro de mi, Emmett estaba como en shock, no dijo nada por un rato, solo me miraba, empezó a relajar sus facciones, -Te entiendo, y creo que tienes razón, estimo a Bella pero tu eres mi hermano y te apoyo- se acerco y me abrazo, era lo que necesitaba en este momento, se separo de mi a me agarro el hombro, -Solo una cosa, trata de sonar mas convincente de lo que nos dijiste, porque Carlisle sospecha que no es cierto lo que mencionaste, tu cara decía que no querías irte- me dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

Al caer la noche ya tenia todas mis cosas en maletas cajas, etc. Estaba dispuesto irme a dormir cuando tocaron la puerta de mi recamara, -Adelante- dije, -Hijo ya estas listo- me pregunto mi padre, estaba confundido, de que hablaba, -No me digas que se te olvido lo de la cena? Me dijo, rayos se me había olvidado lo de la cena, -No, no , ahorita me apuro y los alcanzo, -Esta bien no vayas a faltar por favor, es una noche importante- me pedio, -Si allí estaré- le dije metiéndome al baño, me duche rápidamente, me arregle y me dirigí lo mas rápido hacia en salón donde seria la cena.

Cuando llegue ya todos estaban allí, bueno, menos Bella, seria que no fue para no verme, no quise pensar en eso y saludo a todos, -Y Bella no vino?- pregunte con naturalidad, -Estoy atrás de ti- me contesto, voltee y allí estaba, llevaba un hermoso vestido verde, y un sello de ella sus converse, se veía hermosa, me sonrió y yo a ella, alguien se aclaro la garganta rompiendo nuestra burbuja, voltee y fulmine a Emmett con la mirada, pude notar que Carlisle y Esme intercambiaban miradas, sospecharían algo? Trate de sacarme esa duda, ya que si fuera así, Carlisle ya me hubiera dicho algo. Tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares, pero algo cambio, al inicio Bella me había recibido sonriente, alegremente, como si le diera gusto verme, pero ahora era diferente, me evitaba la mirada, cuando le hablaba me contestaba cortantemente, se limitaba a contestar, era otra, esa actitud reafirmo mi decisión, lo mejor era irme.

La velada estaba pasando muy lenta, era incomoda esta situación, pero ya pronto terminaría. Empezó el evento, hubo una linda ceremonia de premiación, donde mi padre recibió varios premios por su trabajo, me sentí tan orgulloso de que el fuera mi padre. Después de la ceremonia nos dispusimos a cenar, todo iba bien, ellos se encontraban platicando sobre el tiempo que Carlisle se tomaría de descanso para la luna de miel, se veían muy emocionados, -Seria buena idea que después de la luna de miel, hiciéramos todos un viaje familiar, o ustedes que opinan?- pregunto Esme con emoción viéndonos a todos, -Es una grandiosa idea, podríamos ir al mar- dijo Alice, -Si el mar seria genial, tu que opinas Bella?- dijo Emmett viéndola, la pregunta de Emmett rompió la burbuja de distracción en la que se encontraba Bella, -Si me parece bien, no lo crees Edward?- dijo Bella viéndome, analice su mirada por un instante, me contrariaban sus cambios tan repentinos de ella, realmente no la entendía, -Si suena excelente, pero me temo que no podre realizar ese viaje con ustedes- dije mirándolos, todos estaban sorprendidos ante mi respuesta, menos Emmett que suponía el porque, -Porque hijo?- dijo Carlisle, -Es que para cuando ustedes estén de regreso ya estaré en clases- mentí, no debía hacer ese viaje con ellos, ya que eso implicaba estar con ella, y eso ya no era posible, -Oh ya veo- dijo Esme con desilusión, -Ya será para otra ocasión que vayamos de viaje- continuo, ahora era el momento de decir que me iría, era difícil hacerlo, pero no tenia de otra, -Por cierto, tengo algo que informarles- dije llamando la atención de todos, Bella me veía intrigada, me observe por un instante, quería convencerme de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor, cuando ella desvió la mirada, supe que si lo era, suspire nuevamente, -Que pasa hijo?- me pregunto Esme, en eso Carlisle le agarro la mano, -Es que, es la ultima noche que me encuentro con ustedes, mañana parto a New York- dije, pensé que la voz me traicionaría y no sonaría seguro, pero gracias a dios eso no paso, Esme, Rose, Alice y Bella me veían con los ojos muy abierto, a Bella se le empezaba a ver los ojos llorosas, aunque me doliera hacerla llorar tenia que hacerlo, -Porque Edward? Cual es el motivo?- pregunto Alice intrigada, -Es que he perdido mucho tiempo ahorita en la vacaciones, y he decidido adelantar unas materias- dije tratando de escucharme lo mas natural, Bella no dejaba de verme, -Así que te iras, no lo hagas Edward, quédate?- me dijo Rose, se que ella también sabia el motivo al igual que Emmett, -No puedo Rose, en serio necesito irme- le dije viendo a Rose rogándole con la mirada que me entendiera, ella comprendió enseguida, en eso Bella se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo, todos nos sorprendimos ante la escena, -Voy a ver que le pasa- dijo Alice, empezando a levantarse, -No, yo voy- le dije levantándome, ella volvió a sentarse.

Salí al jardín y Bella se encontraba en el jardín, estaba llorando, me puse enfrente de ella y la agarre de los hombros con mucha delicadeza, para mi ella era tan frágil, hermosa, que no quería lastimarla, -Estas bien?- le pregunte, ella volteo a verme, nos miramos por un largo rato, después ella rompió el silencio, -Si estoy bien, porque no debería estarlo?- me pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas, la abrace, no quería sepárame de ella, ni irme, solo ella tenia que decirme que me quedara, y lo aria, haría lo que ella quisiera, me separe de ella, la bese, ella no me rechazo, fue un beso tierno, ella lo termino, me miro y yo a ella, -Quieres que me quede?- le pregunte con la ilusión de que ella dijera que si, era lo único que necesitaba, pero no decía nada, solo me miraba, después de un rato, se me acerco, me dio un beso en la mejilla, -Que tengas un buen viaje- me dijo y se alejo de mi lado, eso fue todo, no había marcha atrás, me iría, para no lastimarnos mas…


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11. Demasiado tarde.

Pov Bella

-Gracias por traerme- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y apunto de bajarme del auto, -Espera- me dijo, lo mire, -Que sucede?- le pregunte, suspiro, -Se que no quieres salir conmigo por lo de nuestros padres, y lo entiendo- me dijo, -Que bueno que me comprendes- le dije con una sonrisa, por fin me entendía, volvía a suspirar, -Bella…- se veía que quería decir algo, pero como que no se atrevía, así que tenia que ejercer presión para que se apurara a decirlo, ya que tenia que entrar a casa a mi linchamiento con Alice, -Que?- dije, -Saldrías conmigo aunque sea a escondidas?- me dijo con mucha seguridad, me mire, acaso había escuchado bien, me esta pidiendo un noviazgo a escondidas, no sabia que decir, mas bien no sabia ni que pensar, se acerco a mi y me beso, fue un beso breve, -Di que si, te lo pido- me pedio con una gran desesperación, y me quede pensando, seria capaz de entregar todo, por algo que a lo mejor no llega a tener futuro, no lo sabia, y la verdad es que no quería apresurarme a tomar una decisión apresurada, sentí como mi cara cambia de colores gracias a todas las emociones que pasaban por mi en este momento, el me miraba esperando mi respuesta, tenia que pensar las cosas, así que agache la mirada, -Gracias por traerme- le dije saliendo rápidamente de su auto, entre a mi casa, y me fui a buscar a Alice.

Entre rápidamente a su habitación, -Alice Alice, me lo pidió- le dije gritando y dando brincos, ella se paro rápidamente de la cama, -Que te pidió Bella?- me pregunto mi hermana con emoción agarrándome de las mano, -Me dijo que saliéramos en secreto, si eso era lo que yo quería!- me dije llena de felicidad, ella inmediatamente se puso a brincar conmigo - Y que le dijiste?- me pregunto con mucha ansiedad, ahí fue cuando deje de brincar, ella me regañaría, me miro con confusión, -Es que-le dije, no podía a completar la oración, -Es que, que?- me pregunto con mas insistencia, -Es que, no le dije nada- le dije agachando la mirada, -Bella, como fue posible, tenias que a verle contestado en este momento, como fue que hiciste eso?- me dijo regañándome con justa razón, -Tienes que contestarle pronto- me dijo luego abrió los ojos mucho con miedo a lo que le diría, -o es acaso que le vas a decir que no?- me pregunto, -Le voy a decir que si Alice- le dije mirándola, -Eso me alegra así que mañana en la cena se lo dirás ok? Todo tiene que ser perfecto!- me dijo con emoción, -Te pondrás un vestido, con unas lindas zapatillas…- me decía, ósea ella ya estaba planeando todo, -Espera, que cena?- le pregunte con confusión, volteo a verme, -Cierto que no sabes, mañana habrá una cena en el trabajo de Carlisle, ya que le darna un premio por una investigación que hizo, o eso fue lo que entendí a si que mañana se lo dirás, cuando tengas oportunidad, ok?- me pregunto, amaba a mi hermana, ella siempre me auxiliaba en cosas así, pero luego me salía caro que me ayudara, -Así que mañana iremos de compras!- me dijo con entusiasme, lo sabia, sabia que me saldría cara su ayuda, solo suspire, la mire, -Si Alice, mañana iremos de compras solo con una condición- le dije, -Cual?- me pregunto con sospecha, -Que no usare zapatillas, llevare mis converse, ok?- me dije firmemente, -Pero Bella…- trato de repelar, -Es eso o nada- le dije con mas firmeza, ella suspiro, -Ok, ya que- me dijo abrazándome. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y me dirigí a mi cuarto a dormir, ya que mañana seria un día muy largo, ya quería que fuera mañana en la noche, quería decirle que si quería andar con el, eran tantas la emociones que sentía en ese momento que me costo un poco de trabajo dormirme, pero cuando menos me di cuanta cae rendida.

Desperté a las 10 de la mañana, me di un baño y baje a desayunar con mi mama y Alice. Iríamos de compras Rose, Alice y yo , le había pedido a Alice que no le dijera nada a Rose quería decir todo hasta que yo hablara con Edward.

Nos dirigimos las 3 al centro comercial, encontrar mi vestido no fue tan difícil, cuando lo vi en el aparador, sabia que ese era el mío, ellas trataron de convencerme de usar zapatillas, era eso no les iba a funcionar, ya había aceptado usar vestido, ahora a ellas les tocaba aceptar mi elección de zapatos.

Pasamos toda las tarde buscando los vestidos de ellas, no podía creer lo indecisas que erar, Alice estaba entre 4 vestidos y Roce entre 6, ya me sentía desesperada, cuando al fin eligieron uno, era el momento de buscar lo zapatos, allí nos aventamos otro rato buscando sus zapatos, ya cuando terminamos todo eso, me senté rendirá, me dolían los pies horriblemente, -Creen que podamos ir a comer, o a caso planean matarme de hambre- les dije un poco molesta, no sabia que cara tenia, pero cuando voltearon a verme, se empezaron a reír, -Que es tan chistoso? Les pregunte enojada, -Nada, nada- me dijo Alice, -Vamos a comer- dijo Rose.

Cuando estábamos terminando de comer Rose clavo la mirada en una tienda, -Ya vieron los babydoll de esa tienda, hay que ir si?- nos pidió Rose, -Claro, solo deja acabo mi hamburguesa- le pedí, cuando termine, me jalaron rápidamente hacia la tienda, me daba pena ver lo conjuntos que habían allí, Rose se compro 3 y que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, nada mas de verlos hasta a mi me daban pena, pero me quede completamente sorprendida cuando Alice pago 2, a caso ella y Jasper ya habían tenido relaciones, nada mas de pensarlo me ruborice, que pena.

Después de ese bochornoso rato, partimos hacia la casa. Me arregle lo mejor que pude, me quería ver bonita para Edward, a las 7 de la noche llego un auto, Alice salió abrir, era Carlisle, baje lo mas rápido que pude para ver a Edward, pero el no estaba, seria que no iba a ir, sentí un dolor en mi pecho, ahora no podría darle la respuesta, Alice enseguida noto mi preocupación, -Y Edward y Emmett?- le pregunto a Carlisle, -Emmett fue por Rose, y Edward llegara allá- dijo, sentí un gran alivio cuando dijo eso.

Cuando bajo mama que por cierto se veía hermosa, nos dispusimos a ir hacia el salón, realmente me moría por llegar, ya lo quería ver, necesitaba abrazarlo, pero para mi sorpresa el aun no llegaba, los únicos que estaban allí eran Jaspes, Emmett y Rose, me senté a lado de Rose, no dejaba de ver el reloj, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y el no llegaba, -Bella, hija estas bien?- me pregunto Esme con preocupación, -Si mama estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de aire- le dije saliendo de allí, salí al jardín, realmente necesitaba relajarme, estos nervios que tenia se estaban haciendo mas obvios, cuando voltee a ver hacia el salón, vi por un de los ventanales que ya había llegado Edward, sentí mas nervios aun, tome una gran bocanada de aire y me dirigí hacia le mesa, el estaba dándome la espalda cuando me acercaba a la mesa, -Y Bella no vino?- pregunto Edward con mucha tranquilidad, -Estoy atrás de ti- le conteste, volteo a verme, se veía realmente guapo, como siempre, pero lo que mas me llenaba de emoción era que me miraba con una dulce y tierna mirada, le di mi mejor sonrisa al igual que el a mi, alguien se aclaro la garganta rompiendo nuestra burbuja, Edward volteo hacia donde venia el ruido, y fulmino a Emmett con la mirada, pude notar que Carlisle y Esme intercambiaban miradas, el amor se notaba en e aire. Tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares, trate de no ser tan obvia, no quedarme fijamente viendo a Edward, o mostrarme muy atenta, se vería raro, si había decidido tener una relación secreta con Edward tendría que guardas la apariencias con la familia, mostrar indiferencia hacia el aunque se viera mal.

La velada estaba pasando muy lenta, me moría de los nervios, ya quería darle la respuesta, sentirme entre sus brazos. Empezó el evento, hubo una linda ceremonia de premiación, donde Carlisle recibió varios premios por su trabajo, mi mama veía sin parpadear a su prometido, Edward y Emmett con mucho orgullo a su padre. Después de la ceremonia nos dispusimos a cenar, todo iba bien, ya quería que Alice dijera que saliéramos al patio, como habíamos quedado, yo seguía pensando en como le diría mientras ellos se encontraban platicando sobre el tiempo que Carlisle se tomaría de descanso para la luna de miel, se veían muy emocionados, -Seria buena idea que después de la luna de miel, hiciéramos todos un viaje familiar, o ustedes que opinan?- pregunto Esme con emoción viéndonos a todos, -Es una grandiosa idea, podríamos ir al mar- dijo Alice, -Si el mar seria genial, tu que opinas Bella?- dijo Emmett viéndome, la pregunta de Emmett rompió mi burbuja de distracción en la que me encontraba, -Si me parece bien, no lo crees Edward?- dije viéndolo, mirándolo fijamente, -Si suena excelente, pero me temo que no podre realizar ese viaje con ustedes- dijo mirándonos, woow esa respuesta no me la esperaba, Emmett no parecía sorprendido, -Porque hijo?- dijo Carlisle, -Es que para cuando ustedes estén de regreso ya estaré en clases- dijo, no me gustaba lo que esta diciendo, acaso no pasaría tiempo con el, me sentía confundida, -Oh ya veo- dijo Esme con desilusión, -Ya será para otra ocasión que vayamos de viaje- dijo Esme, voltee a verlo tratando de descifrar su mirada, -Por cierto, tengo algo que informarles- dijo llamando la atención de todos, me sentía nerviosa e intrigada, lo mire fijamente y el a mi, nuestras miradas se conectaron, sentí que me empezaba a ruborizar y desvié la mirada, el suspiro, -Que pasa hijo?- le pregunto Esme, en eso Carlisle le agarro la mano, -Es que, es la ultima noche que me encuentro con ustedes, mañana parto a New York- dijo, que estaba diciendo, acaso estaba escuchando mal, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, lo único que podía hacer era verlo fijamente, y sentir como el llanto empezaba a traicionarme, pero gracias a dios eso no paso, -Porque Edward? Cual es el motivo?- pregunto Alice intrigada, -Es que he perdido mucho tiempo ahorita en la vacaciones, y he decidido adelantar unas materias- dijo, no podía dejar de verlo, necesitaba creer que esto era un sueño, esto no podía estar pasando, -Así que te iras, no lo hagas Edward, quédate?- me dijo Rose, voltee a verla, ella tenia mirada suplicante, pero Edward la veía con mas desesperación, -No puedo Rose, en serio necesito irme- le dijo viendo a Rose, no podía seguir escuchando, me levante de la mesa y salí corriendo, no quería estar allí, quería irme.

Salí al jardín y me puse a llorar, llego alguien atrás de mi, se puso enfrente y me tomo de los hombros, -Estas bien?- me pregunto, sentí su delicioso aliento golpearme la cara, voltee a verlo, nos miramos por un largo rato, trate de romper el silencio, -Si estoy bien, porque no debería estarlo?- le pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas, me abrazo, sentía alivio pero al mismo tiempo un gran dolor estar entre sus brazos, y saber que era el adiós, se separo de mi, y me beso, no lo rechace ya que lo necesitaba junto a mi, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor, por lo menos de mi parte, me separe de el y lo mire por ultima vez, a mi AMOR PROHIBIDO, -Quieres que me quede?- me pregunto viéndome fijamente, me moría por decirle que si, pero yo no era nadie para truncar su futuro, el se iría por hacer algo importante para el, seria muy egoísta decirle que se quedara, no pude decirle que lo aceptaba, ya era demasiado tarde, tarde, tarde muy tarde, el había tomado una decisión antes de que pudiera darle el si, el solo me miraba al igual que yo a el, después de un rato, me acerque a el, le dio un beso en la mejilla, -Que tengas un buen viaje- le dije y me aleje de su lado, tal vez no era un adiós definitivo, pero si era el adiós de mi felicidad.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12. Desilusión

Pov Bella

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Edward se había ido, me sentía una gran tonta al no haberle dicho que se quedara, ahora era cuando me daba cuenta, que ya no podía estar sin el, lo necesitaba a mi lado. Trataba de no parecer triste frente a mi madre, pero me costaba mucho, la herida que yo misma me había causado por mis prejuicios y tonterías, se estaba haciendo más grande, Alice y Rose trataban de levantarme el ánimo con que el regresaría para la boda y podría arreglar las cosas, pero tenía miedo de que ahora el me rechazara.

La boda seria dentro de una semana, hoy iríamos por el vestido que habían mandado hacer a New York, iríamos Alice, Esme, Rose, Emmett y yo, me emocionaba la idea de ir, ya que tal vez a Emmett se le ocurriría querer pasar a saludar a Edward y por fin lo podría ver, estaba llena de ansiedad ante la idea de que eso pudiera pasar.

Salimos de la casa a las 7 de la mañana, me moría de sueño, por suerte llevaba mi ipod, así que le viaje se me aria mas corto. Cerca de medio día llegamos a New York, todavía nos tardamos como una hora mas en llegar a la tienda.

Emmett nos dejo fuera de una gran plaza y dijo que iría comprar algunos discos mientras nosotras veíamos lo del vestido. Esme entro a probárselo, yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos mientras Alice y Rose platicaban, de repente se abrió la puerta y salió mi madre, se veía realmente hermosa, -Que opinan- dejo Esme, yo solo podía verla no sabia que decir mas de lo obvio, -Te ves hermosa mama- dejo Alice parándose a ver mas cerca el vestido, -Si, Esme, fue una gran elección de vestido- dijo Rose, Esme volteo a verme y me sonrió, -Y tu que opinas Bella?- me pregunto, suspire, le sonreí y me acerque abrazarla, -Mama, eres la novia mas hermosa que pueda existir- le dije sinceramente, -Hay mi Bella, no digas eso, un día tu te casaras y tu serás mas bella que yo- dijo, me limite a decir algo, acaso algún día me casaría? Acaso yo me quiero casar? Mi mente se lleno de preguntas, y en eso momento visualice la escena de yo caminando hacia el altar, y Edward era el que me estaba esperando, acaso ese era mi sueño, pff, que gran dilema, mi yo interna algún día quería casarse con Edward Cullen, eso era triste, pero mas triste aun, era que nunca se haría realidad, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas ante mi realidad, -Porque lloras Bella?- me dijo Alice, diablos! Ella se dio cuenta, tuve que pensar en algo rápido, -Es que me emocionan las bodas- dije tímidamente, -Creo que al igual que todas- dijo Rose, genial me creyeron. Mama regreso a quitarse el vestido, y nosotras a esperar.

Salimos de la tienda, -Que les parce si de una vez vemos lo de nuestro vestido?- pregunto Alice con emoción, -acuérdense que somos las damas y nos tenemos que ver hermosas eh!- volvió hablar, suspire ante lo inevitable, sabia que en algún momento pasaríamos por eso, -Yo me acoplo a lo que decidan- les dije, -Conste Bella, al rato no te andes quejando- dijo Rose riéndose, -empiecen a buscar voy por un agua – les dije y me aparte de ellas, -No tardes!- grito Alice, voltee a verla, -Siii- también le grite.

Iba caminando cuando de repente me cargan por la parte de atrás, me asuste mucho, voltee a ver quién era, obvio porque me sorprendía, -Emmett bájame- le pedí con irritabilidad, -Te asuste?- me pregunto burlonamente, -Algo, ahora bájame- le volví a pedir, me bajo a le sonreí, -a donde ibas- me pregunto, -Por un agua, quieres acompañarme?- le pregunte, -Amm iba a buscar a Rose, no sabes donde esta?- me pregunto, -Pues iban a buscar nuestro vestido, por eso me separe no quiero sufrir mucho- le dije, el se rio, -Chica lista, te acompaño, tampoco quiero pasar por esa agonía- dijo, los dos reímos.

Íbamos caminando y platicando, cuando el se pare y se quedo viendo hacia una dirección, -Pasa algo?- le pregunte, el sonrió, -Es que haya esta Edward!- me dijo con emoción, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente de la emoción, sonríe ante mi felicidad, -Vamos a saludarlo?- me pregunto, -Claro- dije no pudiendo ocultar la felicidad que sentía en este momento, -Edwaaard- grito Emmett, cuando voltee a verlo, mi mundo se vino a bajo al igual que mi felicidad, iba con una chava, ella era rubia y realmente hermosa, el ya me había olvidado, sentía que me estaba muriendo en vida, nos acercamos, lo hice por que no me quedaba de otra, ya que realmente quería salir corriendo y no regresar, voltee a ver a Emmett y se veía enojado, no sabia por que, el me regreso la mirada, -Estas bien?- me pregunto, se dio cuenta de cómo cambio mi estado de animo, -Si- le dije sin ánimos, -Y tu?- le pregunte, -Luego te cuento- me dijo cortantemente, eso no me importaba en este momento, realmente quería irme a allí, así que mi plan seria saludar e irme, lo antes posible, llegamos ante ellos, el me miraba un gran brillo especial en los ojos, a lo mejor ella, solo era una amiga, mi corazón albergaba esa esperanza, la cual se vino abajo inmediatamente, la rubia se aferro a su brazo con mucho cariño, sentía que la sangre me hervía, no pude evitar poner mala cara, Edward lo noto, y esa sonrisa que tenia se le borro automáticamente, -Hola Emmett, Hola Bella- dijo Edward, yo me limite a mirarlo, -Hola- le dije, -Hola Edward, pensaba irte a ver mas tarde- le dijo Emmett un poco serio, -Así, eso me alegra, que bueno que se acuerden de mi- dijo sin dejar de verme, quería huir ya! –Y que hacen por aquí Bella?- me pregunto, voltee a verlo, -Venimos por el vestido de mi mama y el de nosotras- le dije lo mas cortante que pude, alguien se aclaro la garganta, volteamos hacia esa dirección, era la joven que estaba con Edward, -No piensas presentarme Edward?- pregunto ella, -Claro ya conoces a mi hermano Emmett- le dijo, -Claro ya tengo el gusto- dijo ella, -Si por desgracia, digo si ya tenemos el gusto- dijo Emmett sin mirarlos, wooow eso fue nuevo Emmett no la soportaba, -Y ella es Bella, la hija de Esme- dijo sonriéndome, lo ignore completamente, -Así que ella es mi futura cuñada- dijo ella con entusiasmo, eso me puso como loca, quería matarla allí mismo, como se atrevía a decirme cuñada, eso ni muerta, no pude evitar mirarla con rencor, aunque ella me estaba viendo burlonamente, eso me frustro mas, -Ojala eso no pase- dijo Emmett, ella lo miro con enojo, y no pude evitar reírme, -Bueno, bueno, Bella ella es Tanya, solo una amiga- me dijo marcando amiga, así que ella era Tanya, la maldita que le había roto el corazón, y ahora estaba con ella, como podía perdonarla cuando la engaño, pero a mi que, el estaba grande, el sabia que decidía, -Mucho gusto Tanya- le dije, -Bueno es momento que nos vayamos- les dije, -Si será lo mejor, tienes que probarte el vestido- me dijo Emmett, -Bueno, entonces nos vemos la próxima semana- dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo voltee mi vista, no quería verlo mas, -Bueno nos vemos, adiós hermano- dijo Emmett dándose la vuelta sin despedirse de Tanya, yo también me di la vuelta, cuando llevaba como 5 pasos Edward me alcanzo y me tomo por el codo, me detuve con molestia, y voltee a verlo, -Yo me adelanto- dijo Emmett, -Que quieres Edward?- le dije con irritabilidad, -Bella, no es lo que crees!- me dijo con desesperación, -Mira Edward nada es lo que creo, creí que me querías, estaba dispuesta a luchar por ti, pero, ya todo es en vano, no me importa si tienes un relación con ella o no, no soy nadie en tu vida como para que me des explicaciones- le dije con mucho coraje, el no dijo nada, solo me veía con mucho dolor en su mirada, -Si no tienes nada que decirme me voy- le dije esperando alguna respuesta, el seguía viendo me, -Compermiso- le dije y me aleje lo mas rápido que pude de el, doy gracias que el llanto no me traiciono cuando estuve con el, me senté en una banca a llorar, esto me dolía, lo había perdido realmente, Emmett se me acerco, y me abrazo, no dijo nada, se lo agradecía, solo necesitaba llorar por mi desdicha, como me arrepentía de ser una completa cobarde, por no haber luchado por la persona que quería, ya la había perdido….


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13. Malos Entendidos

Pov Edward

Tome el avión que me llevaría lejos de la decepción, realmente no quería saber nada de lo había vivido en esta ultimas semanas con ella, solo quería irme lejos y no regresar.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que había regresado a New York, no había tenido mucho tiempo en pensar en Bella y en lo sucedido gracias a que me la pasaba estudian, y adelantando materias, solo me faltaba medio año para terminar mi carrera, eso era una gran satisfacción, desde que había regresado Tanya se pasaba acosándome todo el dia con que debíamos salir al cine, a tomar un café, pero sobre todo a que debíamos tener una relación nuevamente, esa era mi pesadilla en el dia, durante las noches, soñaba con ella, con su rostro angelical, sus tiernos besos y sobre el amor que sentía hacia ella, las noches me eran eternas, ya que me era imposible olvidarla, sentía que la amaba como nunca lo había hecho, ahora me daba cuenta que Tanya y Victoria a ellas solo las había querido, el dolor que sentía en este momento no se comparaba con el que sentí antes, y ese seria mi suplicio, tener que vivir con que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi y sobre todo que seria parte de mi familia y que la tendría que ver por siempre, no podía alejarme de mi familia solo por no verla, eso era muy egoísta de mi parte, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello y resignarme que ella no era para mi.

La boda seria dentro de una semana así que tenia que apurarme para dejar todo terminado antes de volver a Forks, pronto volvería a ver a mi ilusión y mi pesadilla, a Bella, hoy me dedicaría a leer unos libros y hacer unos trabajos, de repente sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta era Tanya, no me sorprendía verla aquí, ya que se vivía acosándome, -Hola Tanya, en que puedo ayudarte?- le dije lo mas cortes que pude, -Hola Ed, puedo pasar- me dijo insinuándoseme, se que quería seducirme pero eso no le iba a funcionar, -No es buena idea, esta un poco tirado y aparte estoy ocupado- le mentí, realmente no quería estar con ella, -Mmmm, aunque sea vamos por un café!- me pidió, no quería, realmente tenia cosas que hacer, -No, en serio, estoy ocupado- le volvi a decir, me miro con enojo, -Porque eres asi? Dijiste que podíamos ser amigos, y tu no pones nada de tu parte!- me dijo en forma de reproche, tenia razón, le prometi ser amigos, asi me tenia que poner de mi parte aunque no quisiera, -Espera, voy por mi chamarra- le dije dejándola en la puerta.

Salimos en su auto, no quería manejar aparte no le daría una razón para tener que regresar a mi apartamento. Llegamos a la plaza mas cercana de mi casa, -Me acompañarías a comprar unos zapatos?- dijo ella, suspire, no me quedaba de otra, -Claro- fue lo único que pude decir.

Despues de aventarnos 2 horas en sus compras, ya que la señorita no se decidia, por fin íbamos a ir hacia la cafetería por nuestro café, cuando escuche que me gritaron, -Edwaaard- grito Emmett, voltee hacia la esa dirección y estaban Emmett y Bella, ella todavía no volteaba a verme, sentí una gran felicidad al verla, cuando me miro tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, pero su rostro cambio, en el reflejo miedo, decepcion y tristeza, ellos se iban acercando Emmett venia serio, yo sabia por que era, era por Tanya, el no la quería ni le agradaba después de lo que me hizo, pero Bella, porque ella estaba asi, tenia su mirada hacia el piso, no me miraba como al inicio, que era lo que pasaba, ellos intercambiaron algunas palabras, no pude escucharlas, solo se que no se veian contentos, apasar de verla asi, solo quería abrazarla, respirar su dulce aroma, mi corazón estaba lleno de felicidad la verla, aunque ella no reflejaba el mismo sentimiento, de repente Tanya se aferro a mi brazo, trate de safarme, pero me tenia bien agarrado, voltee a ver a Bella para ver su reacción y su rostro había pasado de tristeza a enojo, furia, acaso estaba celosa, acaso me quería por eso se ponía asi al ver a Tanya? No sabia que pensar, solo se que no pude mantener la sonrisa que tenia al verla, se había borrado cuando la vi enojarse, ellos ya estaba a nuestro lado, -Hola Emmett, Hola Bella- dije sonriendoles, Bella se limito a mirarme, -Hola- dijo ella muy fríamente, -Hola Edward, pensaba irte a ver mas tarde- me dijo Emmett un poco serio, -Así, eso me alegra, que bueno que se acuerden de mi- dije sin dejar de ver a Bella, –Y que hacen por aquí Bella?- le pregunte, volteo a verme, -Venimos por el vestido de mi mama y el de nosotras- me dijo lo mas cortante que la había escuchado hablar alguna vez, alguien se aclaro la garganta, volteamos hacia esa dirección, y era Tanya, -No piensas presentarme Edward?- pregunto ella, -Claro ya conoces a mi hermano Emmett- le dije, -Claro ya tengo el gusto- dijo ella, -Si por desgracia, digo si ya tenemos el gusto- dijo Emmett sin mirarnos, no me sorprendia su actitud, hasta yo quería estar lejos de ella, -Y ella es Bella, la hija de Esme- dije sonriéndole, pero ella volteo la cara ignorándome completamente, -Así que ella es mi futura cuñada- dijo ella con entusiasmo, que era lo que ella decía? Nisiqueira la consideraba mi amiga, como decía algo asi, Bella la miro con enojo y rabia, la misma rabia que sentí yo al escuchar eso, -Ojala eso no pase- dijo Emmett, Bella empezó a reírse y Emmett la miro burlonamente, aunque ella no me agradaba, eso no estuvo bien, -Bueno, bueno, Bella ella es Tanya, solo una amiga- le dije marcando la palabra amiga, Bella la observo por un largo tiempo, se veía pensativo y enojada, vi como suspiro, -Mucho gusto Tanya- le dijo, -Bueno es momento que nos vayamos- dijo enseguida, -Si será lo mejor, tienes que probarte el vestido- le dijo Emmett, -Bueno, entonces nos vemos la próxima semana- dije con mi mejor sonrisa, ella se volteo enseguida, ni me dijo adiós, -Bueno nos vemos, adiós hermano- dijo Emmett dándose la vuelta sin despedirse de Tanya, Bella empezaba a caminar, cuando decidi alcanzarla, no se porque, pero sentía que tenia que darle una explicación, la tome por el hombro y la hice voltear a verme, ella me miro con recelo, -Yo me adelanto- dijo Emmett al darse cuenta que necesitaba hablar con ella, -Que quieres Edward?- me dijo enojada, -Bella, no es lo que crees!- le dije con toda la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, -Mira Edward nada es lo que creo, creí que me querías, estaba dispuesta a luchar por ti, pero, ya todo es en vano, no me importa si tienes un relación con ella o no, no soy nadie en tu vida como para que me des explicaciones- me dije con mucho coraje y rabia, nunca había visto eso en su mirada, sentí un gran hoyo en mi pecho, que podía hacer para recuperarla, ella pensaba luchar por mi, y todo por no seguir a mi corazón y no quedarme en casa ella pensaba que yo estaba con Tanya, cuando realmente no es asi, no sabia que decir para poder arreglar eso, -Si no tienes nada que decirme me voy- me dijo pero siguió allí parada, sabia lo que tenia que decirle, que la amaba, eso era la solución para nuestra felicidad, cuando por fin lo iba a decir, ella suspiro , -Compermiso- me dijo y se fue corriendo, y cuando por fin capte las palabras ella iba corriendo, no pude decirle nada, me quede allí solo con mis sentimientos y esa palabra que tenia la esperanza que cambiara las cosas, Tanya se acerco a mi, -Que pasa Ed?- me dijo agarrándome del brazo, me safe como pude, -Nada, Nada- le dije, la mire, y ella me sonreía, -Dejaremos el café para luego, no me siento bien- le dije dándome la vuelta, ella me agarro de la mano, -No me puedes dejar aquí ni asi Edward!- me dijo con furia, me safe nuevamenten, -Y tu no eres nadie para decirle cuñada al amor de mi vida!- le dije con enojo, ella me miro con asombro, pero su mirada empezó a cambiar, en ella habia enojo y rencor, -Compermiso- le dije apartándome de su lado, antes de que ella dijera algo, -Tu me amas, esto no se quedara asi Edward! Tu eres mio!- ella me grito, yo solo me aleje y la deje allí, necesitaba pensar en como me ganaría el amor de Bella nuevamente y sobre todo su perdón…


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14 Aclaraciones

Mañana seria el gran día, dos familias se unirían, me sentía tan feliz por mi madre, después de la muerte de papa, por fin ella volvía hacer feliz, con un hombre que la amaba incondicionalmente, realmente sueño poder llegar a tener un amor así algún día, ya que en este momento me sentía tan vacía, sola y patética por haber entregada mi corazón a alguien demasiado tarde. Edward decidió no esperarme, se canso de mi y mis pretextos, se que no tengo derecho a pedirle que me espere después de todos los peros que le puse, pero eso no evita que me sienta devastada. El me dijo mil y un excusas ese día que lo vi con la rubia esa, trato de justificarse, incluso negar, no se que ganaba con eso si los hechos son mas que obvios, ahora solo me quedaba seguir, y tratar de olvidarlo, aunque se que será imposible. Aunque no se porque mi corazón albergaba esperanza después de lo que vi ese día.

Flash Back

No quería verme al espejo, sabia que vería mi carota, y eso no me ayudaría, el vestido que traía puesto era hermoso, mientras seguían arreglándolo vi por los cristales de la tienda a Edward salir rápidamente de la plaza, mientras la rubia esa lo seguía y le gritaba algo, acaso se pelearían, sentí felicidad en ese momento, se que es egoísta pensar así, aunque no quería hacerme ilusiones, el destino había hablado, el no era para mi.

Fin del Flash Back

Estábamos mas que apuradas con los preparativos, me encontraba con Alice arreglando todo, cuando mi mundo se detuvo, Edward iba entrando al salón con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, estaba completamente embobada con el, cuando regresa a la realidad, el no era para mi, se estaba acercando para saludarme, que aria? No me quedo de otra que tratar de salir corriendo, pero mi torpeza se me atravesó, me patine con la hermosa pista de baile y me fui de sentón al tratar de correr, el corrió hacia a mi para ayudar a levantarme, mi plan había fallado, como era posible, maldita mi suerte, de haber sabido me hubiera quedado donde estaba, mil veces tonta! –Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward angustiado, no voltee a verlo, solo asentí con la cabeza, no me salían las palabras, suspiro, -Que bueno- dijo con alegría, me ayudo a levantarme, voltee a verlo y nuestras miradas se encontraron, nos miramos por una largo rato, eso sirvió para saber que lo amaba tanto que seria imposible tratar de olvidarlo, estar lejos de el solo sirvió para que el amor que siento por el creciera cada día, que la esperanza de que nuestro amar resultara creció junto con el, al igual que el dolor de saber que tal vez el no es para mi. Aparte la vista rápidamente, respire profundamente para tranquilizarme, lo mire y el me sonrió, sentí que me derretía por dentro cuando vi esa hermosa sonrisa! –Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir y me aparte de el, tenia que aclarar mis pensamientos.

El día paso muy rápido, entre arreglos ensayos, TODO! Agradecía que todos estuviéramos ocupados, así Edward no intentaría hablarme, prefería por el momento tener cierta distancia con el.

Alice no permitió que Carlisle y mama vieran la decoración del salón, ella quería que fuera sorpresa así disfrutarían mas su día.

Al caer la noche cuando ya nos íbamos a ir casa Alice y yo, Edward se acerco a mi, todo el día esquivándolo para poder pensar en nosotros, no llegue a una conclusión, sabia que lo amaba, pero acaso aun quería algo con el? Esa era la verdadera pregunta, -Bella, podemos hablar?- me pregunto sacándome de mi monologo interno, -Amm voy por unas cosas, ahorita regreso por ti para irnos- dijo Alice guiñándome el ojo, yo solo suspire ante lo que se avecinaba, -Si claro- le dije, me sonrió, -Vamos- me dijo guiándome hasta el patio.

Sentía que los nervios me comían, que me diría? Y aun mas importante que le diría yo? Cerré los ojos para tratar de controlarme, -Bella?- me dijo tomando mi rostro, abrí los ojos y lo mire, -Se que crees que ya no quiero nada contigo, y que por eso estaba con ella, pero permíteme decirte que ella no es nada para mi, yo te sigo esperando- me dijo, su mirada expresaba sinceridad, suspire, -Edward, yo…- me interrumpió, -No Bella, no me digas nada ahorita, piénsalo, yo te quiero, y no creas que me justifico porque hice algo malo, ella me pidió salir por un café, con el argumento de amigos, por eso accedí, no por ande con ella- se detuvo y suspiro, -Tu eres a la que quiero- me dijo se acerco a mi y me beso, me tomo por sorpresa, pero después de un momento le conteste el beso, mediante ello me transmitió, lo que yo quería saber, era lo único que importaba, nos separamos y nos miramos, le sonreí, -Edward- le dije y el me sonrió, -yo…- volví hacer interrumpida brutalmente, Alice, siempre tan oportuna, -Bella es hora de irnos, mañana hay que madrugar- me dijo, se giro viendo a Edward, -Tu, mañana temprano en la iglesia, no se olvide que eres pareja de Bella, entendido?- le dijo seriamente, el la miro con resignación, y me dedico una sonrisa torcida esas que te sacan el corazón, -Claro, allí estaré- le dijo, Alice le sonrió, -Por eso te quiero- le dijo, lo soltó, y me jalo de la mano, no me dio tiempo de decirle a Edward lo que quería, ya seria mañana.

Durante el camino Alice me iba hablando, pero realmente la iba ignorando, solo podía pensar en el dulce beso que me había dado y en lo que pasaría mas adelante.

-3

Nota de la autora:

Chicas perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! He tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad, pero prometo dedicarme mas y actualizar una vez a la semana, mil disculpas.

Gracias por leer mi historia :D


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15 La boda

Pov Bella

Hoy era el gran día, a partir de hoy cambiaria la vida de todos, bueno que la mía había cambiado desde que conocía a Edward, el le había dado luz y oscuridad a mi vida al mismo tiempo, era mi primer, y lo que mas quería para mi, pero tenia miedo, de que lo nuestro no funcionara.

Alice me levanto temprano, andaba como loca arreglando a Esme, y para el colmo también planeaba arreglarme a mi, eso me frustraba mucho, -Bella, ya deja de andar en las nubes y metete a bañar! Todavía tengo que peinarte!- me grito Alice, me sacaba de quicio realmente quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Me bañe a regañadientes, y cuando salí vi la imagen mas hermosa que hubiera visto, a mi madre con su vestido de novias, se veía hermosa, -Que tal me veo?- me pregunto, le sonreí, no me había dado cuenta de que lloraba cuando sentí como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, -No llores, tan mal me veo?- me dijo con tristeza, negué inmediatamente con la cabeza, -Mama, te ves hermosa, lloro de la emoción!- le dije sinceramente, no quería que creyera lo contrario, me acerque y la abrace, -Eres la novia mas hermosa que hubiera visto!- le dije,-Gracias mi niña, bueno ve apurarte, porque si Alice te ve así se va enojar, y ya vez como anda hoy- me dijo con complicidad, le sonreí y me dirigí a mi recamara, cuando entre Alice ya me estaba esperando para arreglarme, -Bella, ahorita te vistes, siéntate que voy a empezar a peinarte- me dijo con una sonrisa, creo que ya se le estaba pasando el mal genio, -Si- me limite a contestar, hice lo que me dijo, y me deje hacer lo que ella quisiera, no tenia caso pelear. Después de una hora ya estaba peinada y maquillada, -Te deje el vestido en la cama, voy arreglarme- me dijo saliendo de la recamara, con cuidado me arregle, no quería estropear el peinado ni el maquillaje.

A las 5 tocaron el timbre, debía de ser Emmett que venia por las maletas, ya que a partir de esa noche, ya viviríamos en la nueva casa, me puse mi bata para salir abrirle, no quería que me viera el vestido aun, abrí la puerta y era Edward, llevaba un elegante traje negro, con corbata, su cabello esta alborotado como siempre, se veía tan guapo, -Bella estas bien?- me pregunto dándome un gran sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, me había quedado como idiota observándolo, rápido reaccione, -Claro, pasa- le dije, -Te ves hermosa- me dijo, el paso y cerré la puerta, -Gracias- me limite a contestarle, nos miramos por unos momentos, y después me sonrió, eso provoco que me sonrojara hasta el tope, -Ammm, esperábamos a Emmett- le dije tratando de crear una conversación, -No pudo venir, le tocaba ir por mi familia al aeropuerto, hubieras preferido que no viniera, yo?- lo ultimo lo dijo con tristeza, diablos, lo había echo sentir mal, -No para nada, no lo tomes así- le dije tratando de arreglarlo, el me miro, y sonrió, pero esta ve su sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, -Bueno, donde están la maletas?- me pregunto tratando de cortar el silencio incomodo que nos rodeaba, -Están allí- le dije señalándoselas, el se acerco a ellas y las tomo eran varias, me acerque para ayudarlo, pero el lo evito, -No, te puedes lastimar- me dijo secamente, acaso se había enojado, rayos realmente lo había hecho sentir mal, -Tu te puedes ensuciar!- me dije irritada, -Eso no importa- me dijo tomo todas las maletas y salió con ella en brazo, lo acompañe a la puerta, -Nos vemos mas tarde- se despidió cortantemente, cuando ya estaba llegando a su coche, corrí hacia el, me quede parada a una cierta distancia de su auto, -Edward!- le grite, el volteo a verme, -Que sucede?- me pregunto confundido, -Lo siento- le dije agachando la cabeza, el se acerco a mi y me tomo por la cintura, -De que te disculpas¿?- me pregunto, yo no podía verlo, -Por hacerte sentir mal, esa no era mi intensión- sonrió, me dio un beso en la frente, -Lo se, no te preocupes- me dijo, se alejo de mi y subió a su auto.

Entre a la casa, estuve sentada en la sala, pensando en lo ocurrido, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando me di cuenta eran las 7 pm, ya que ya había llegado la limusina por nosotras, me quite la bata, en eso mama venia bajando con Alice, no me cansaba de decirlo, se veía hermosa, y mi hermana no se quedaba atrás.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia, ya estaban todos, o por lo menos eso creía, ya que realmente iba hacer una boda muy grande, toda la gente empezó a entrar a la iglesia, un señorita se acerco a limusina, -Señorita Esme, me podría seguir por favor, tenemos que ir a la sala de espera- le dijo, mi mama le sonrió, Edward y Emmett se acercaron a limusina para ayudarla a salir, al fin a fuera, Emmett acompaño a Esme y a la señorita a la sala, yo me quede con Edward, Alice, Rose, y Jasper, ya que éramos las damas y entrabamos antes que la novia.

Ya todos en la iglesia empezó la marcha nupcial, los primeros en salir fueron Emmett y Rose, luego Alice y Jasper, Edward se paro a mi lado, -Lista- dijo, -Si- asentí con la cabeza, el me ofrecio su brazo y lo tome, empezamos a caminar hacia el altar, ya en nuestros lugares, Esme empezó a caminar hacia el altar, junto con mi tio Aro, el se la entrego a Carlisle. La ceremonia fue hermosa, al terminar todos partimos hacia el salón donde seria la recepción.

La fiesta estaba siendo magnifica, llego la hora en que los novios se fueran, a la despedida, Esme lanzo el ramo, y lo cacho Rose, eso fue motivo para hacerle burla a Emmett, aunque sabíamos que el sueño de Emmett era pasar toda su vida, con Rose.

Ya pasada de la media noche la fiesta ya no era una boda, era mas una reunión social, todos bailaban, tomaban, estaba siendo genial. Me encontraba bailando con Rose y Alice, me sentía de maravilla, ya me hacia falta divertirme asi, aparte de que sirvió para distraerme ya que Edward, después de la ceremonia no volvió hablarme, eso no ayudo mucho a mi estado de animo.

Empezo una canción lenta, Alice y Rose empezaron a bailar con sus parejas, esta escena se me hizo familiar, cuando me alejaba de la pista alguien me jalo del brazo y me tomo por la cintura, levante la vista para ver quien era, y para mi sorpresa era Estefan, quise soltarme de su agarre, pero el lo apretó, -Que no bailas preciosa?- me pregunto con arrogancia, -Con patanes no!- le dije, el rio, me pego mas a su cuerpo mientras nos movíamos, estaba apunto de besarme, cerre los ojos, era inevitable lo que iba a pasar, no podía huir de el, cuando me jalaron, -Creo es mi turno de bailar con ella, al fin y acabo es mi pareja esta noche!- dijeron, abri los ojos, era Edward, sentí una felicidad al verlo, -Tu pareja, es que no son hermanos?- dijo Estefan con arrogancia, creo que el ser asi ya era su personalidad, -Si y no, y aparte es mi pareja esta noche ya que ella fue dama de honor y yo padrino, asi que es mi pareja, asi que te molesto- le dijo tomándome por la cintura y empezamos a bailar, -Gracias- le agradeci, -De nada- me dijo, seguimos bailando lentamente como la canción, nos movíamos y terminamos del lado mas oscuro de la pista, me sentí tan segura entre sus brazos, que era absurdo negarlo, lo amaba, y quería todo con el, estaba apundo de decirle todo lo que no pude decirle aquella vez cuando me pego mas a su cuerpo, -Bella, quiero que seas mi inicio y mi final, Te Amo y luchare por ti!- me dijo y me beso, fue un beso tan lleno de amor, que se lo conteste de la misma forma, nos quedamos en la oscuridad, unidos en ese beso, y pensando en que pasaría mas adelante…


	16. Chapter 16

Cap. 16 La boda (Segunda Parte)

Pov Edward

Hoy era el gran día, a partir de hoy cambiaria la vida de todos, hoy, seria el día en que Bella siempre seria parte de mi familia, y no exactamente como hermana, hoy lucharía por ella, sabia lo que sentía por ella, y se lo demostraría cueste lo que cueste.

Nos levantamos temprano, para terminar los últimos preparativos, ya cuando estuvieron listos, partí arreglarme. No tarde mucho en terminar ya que mi cabello que se acomodaba solo, cuando termine, fui por mis tías y las traje a casa, subí a mi cuarto y Emmett apenas había salido del baño, -Con que un bañito!- le dije bromeando, -Si, uno pequeño- contesto riendo, -Pues apúrate que ya van hacer las 5- le dije, palideció, -Que! Las 5! Se me ha hecho tarde- y se metió corriendo a su cuarto, ya cuando iba a entrar al mío, -Edward! Un favor, ve por las cosas de Esme, Alice y Bella, quede de estar a las 5, y a las 5:30 por Rose, y ya no me da tiempo! Por favor sino Rose me va a matar si llego tarde por ella- me pidió, reí, -Si no te preocupes ahorita voy- le dije dirigiéndome a sala. Salí hacia casa de ellas.

Toque el timbre, tardaron un poco en abrir, cuando abrieron y me gire, vi a Bella, se veía hermosa, llevaba una bata puesta encima de su vestido, pero me veía, no hablaba y no parpadeaba, estaba ida, -Bella estas bien?- le pregunte sonriéndole, ya que aunque se veía ida, se veía hermosa, se tardo en contestarme, -Claro, pasa- me dijo, -Te ves hermosa- le dije cuando pase, cerro la puerta y nos miramos por unos momentos, le sonreí, eso hizo que se sonrojara, desvió su mirada, -Ammm, esperábamos a Emmett- dijo, eso me desconcertó, creo que le incomodaba mi presencia, no esperaba eso, esperaba que ya todo fuera mejor, -No pudo venir, le tocaba ir por mi familia al aeropuerto, hubieras preferido que no viniera, yo?- le dije justificando mi presencia, eso me decepciono, ya que prefería mil veces a Emmett que a mi, -No para nada, no lo tomes así- me dijo rápidamente, le sonreí aunque solo fue por cortesía, -Bueno, donde están la maletas?- le pregunte, ya quería salir de ahí, se había provocado un ambiente tenso entre nosotros, -Están allí- dijo señalándoselas, las tome rápidamente entre mis brazos, ella quiso ayudarme, pero no se lo permití, -No, te puedes lastimar- le dije seriamente, -Tu te puedes ensuciar!- me dijo molesta, -Eso no importa- le dije saliendo rápidamente de la casa, ella salió atrás de mi, -Nos vemos mas tarde- le dije en la entrada de su casa, salí y al llegar al coche, ella corrió y a cierta distancia del coche se paro, -Edward!- grito, voltee a verla, -Que sucede?- le pregunte confundido, -Lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza, me acerque a ella, la tome por la cintura, -De que te disculpas?- le pregunte, ella solo miraba el piso, -Por hacerte sentir mal, esa no era mi intensión- sonreí, realmente lo sentía, yo había entendido mal, le di un beso en la frente, -Lo se, no te preocupes- le dije, la solté y me subí al auto.

Lleve las cosas a la nueva casa, todo el camino pensé lo pasado, y no había paso atrás lucharía por ella, la amo y no dejare que nadie nos separe.

Llegamos a la iglesia Carlisle y yo, Emmett y Rose ya estaban ahí, la limosina llego con Esme, todos los invitados entraron a la iglesia junto Carlisle, yo me quede afuera, a esperar a la mi pareja, y la novia, una señorita se acerco a paso energético a la limusina, les dijo, Emmett y yo nos acercamos ayudar a Esme a bajar de la limusina, Emmett llevo a Esme a la sala de espera junto la señorita, ya solos Bella y yo, bueno entre comillas, porque nos quedamos con Rosa, Alice y Jasper, por fin la vi, estaba hermosa, ese vestido acentuaba su figura, su cabello caía como cascada por su espalda, y en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate había un brillo especia.

Nos posicionamos en fila, y la marcha nupcial empezó, los primeros en salir fueron Emmett y Rose, luego Alice y Jasper, me pre a lado de Bella, -Lista- dije, -Si- dijo y asintiendo con la cabeza, le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomo, empezamos a caminar hacia el altar, ya en nuestros lugares, Esme empezó a caminar hacia el altar, junto con su hermano, el se la entrego a Carlisle. La ceremonia fue hermosa, al terminar todos partimos hacia el salón donde seria la recepción.

La fiesta estaba siendo magnifica, llego la hora en que los novios se fueran, a la despedida, Esme lanzo el ramo, y lo cacho Rose, eso fue motivo para hacerle burla a Emmett, mas porque pronto el le propondría matrimonio, ya que no imaginaba su vida sin ella.

Ya pasada de la media noche la fiesta ya no era una boda, era mas una reunión social, todos bailaban, tomaban, estaba siendo genial. Yo estaba con Jasper y Emmett mientras veíamos a las chicas bailar, no sabia como acercármele, ella no me hablo después de la ceremonia y eso me desmotivo mucho.

Empezó una canción lenta, -Bueno en momento de bailar, no lo creen?- dijo Emmett alejándose de nosotros, Jasper lo siguió, se reunieron con sus parejas y Bella venia hacia mi, creo que era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella, de repente veo que Estefan la jala de una mano y empieza a bailar con ella, ella trato de jalarse, pero el lo evito, eso hizo que la sangre mi hirviera, me encamine hacia su dirección, vi que ya la iba a besar, apreté el paso y llegue a su lado, la jale hacia mi, -Creo es mi turno de bailar con ella, al fin y acabo es mi pareja esta noche!- dije, ella abrió sus ojos, -Tu pareja, es que no son hermanos?- dijo Estefan con arrogancia, ya que no sabia hablar de otra forma, -Si y no, y aparte es mi pareja esta noche ya que ella fue dama de honor y yo padrino, así que es mi pareja, así que te molesto- dije tomándola por la cintura y empezamos a bailar, el se alejo rápidamente, -Gracias- me agradeció, -De nada- le dije, nos quedamos bailando, no sabia como empezar hablar, sabia que decir, pero no la manera, la guie hasta la parte mas oscura de la pista de baile, ya que así no estaríamos a la vista de todos, suspire, era el momento, -Bella, quiero que seas mi inicio y mi final, Te Amo y luchare por ti!- le dije besándola, antes de que ella contestara, fue un beso tan lleno de amor, ella me lo contesto de la misma forma, creo que eso me decía que ella sentía lo mismo por mi.


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. 17 Juntos

Pov Bella

Empezó una canción lenta, Alice y Rose empezaron a bailar con sus parejas, esta escena se me hizo familiar, cuando me alejaba de la pista alguien me jalo del brazo y me tomo por la cintura, levante la vista para ver quien era, y para mi sorpresa era Estefan, quise soltarme de su agarre, pero el lo apretó, -Que no bailas preciosa?- me pregunto con arrogancia, -Con patanes no!- le dije, el rio, me pego mas a su cuerpo mientras nos movíamos, estaba apunto de besarme, cerré los ojos, era inevitable lo que iba a pasar, no podía huir de el, de repente me jalaron, -Creo es mi turno de bailar con ella, al fin y acabo es mi pareja esta noche!- dijeron, abrí los ojos, era Edward, sentí una felicidad al verlo, -Tu pareja, es que no son hermanos?- dijo Estefan con arrogancia, creo que el ser asi ya era su personalidad, -Si y no, y aparte es mi pareja esta noche ya que ella fue dama de honor y yo padrino, asi que es mi pareja, asi que te molesto- le dijo tomándome por la cintura y empezamos a bailar, -Gracias- le agradecí, -De nada- me dijo, seguimos bailando lentamente como la canción, nos movíamos y terminamos del lado mas oscuro de la pista, me sentí tan segura entre sus brazos, que era absurdo negarlo, lo amaba, y quería todo con el, estaba apunto de decirle todo lo que no pude decirle aquella vez cuando me pego mas a su cuerpo, -Bella, quiero que seas mi inicio y mi final, Te Amo y luchare por ti!- me dijo y me beso, fue un beso tan lleno de amor, que se lo conteste de la misma forma, nos quedamos en la oscuridad, unidos en ese beso.

Cuando nos separamos, ya por la falta de aire, no hubo necesidad de pensarlo, -También Te Amo- le dije, me nació decirlo, el era todo lo que quería y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, el me sonrió y me abrazo muy fuerte, termino la canción y empezó otra, regresamos a donde estábamos inicialmente, seguimos bailando un rato mas, al cansarnos, nos acercamos a la barra donde estaban los demás viéndonos, -Cuando estaba bailando con Rose, vi a una parejita, comiéndose a besos en el rincón, ustedes saben quienes eran?- pregunto Emmett, eso provoco que me pusiera roja automáticamente, -Cállate Emmett- dijo Rose, eso hizo que la sonrisa de Emmett desapareciera automáticamente, al ver eso, todos reímos, -Bella, podemos hablar Rose y yo contigo?- me pregunto Alice, sabia que me iban a llover las preguntas, para que prologar lo inevitable, -Claro, vamos- les dije alejándome de los demás, ya cuando estábamos en el baño, apenas entre, -Bella, tienes que contarnos que paso?- me dijo Alice casi brincando de la emoción, -De que hablan?- trate de hacerme la desentendida, -No te hagas Bella, vimos que Edward y tu se estaban besando- rápido contraataco Rose, -Pues si éramos nosotros- dije sintiendo como me sonrojaba al máximo, -Ah! Que emoción- gritaron en unísono, - Cuéntanos Bella- dijo Alice, -Ok, esta bien, Edward me salvo de que Estefan casi me besara, empezamos a bailar y el me guio a la parte mas oscura de la pista, como se dieron cuenta, cuando yo le iba decir lo que sentía el me dijo que me amaba y me beso- les dije, -Y tu que le dijiste- pregunto Rose, -Que también lo amaba- dije volviendo a sonrojarme, volvieron a gritar, -Eso quiere decir que ya andan!- dijo Rose, -Ammm de eso no estoy segura, ya no dijimos mas- dije, ahora que lo pensaba no sabia si ya andábamos.

Dos semanas después

Todo iba de maravilla entre Edward y yo, salíamos, íbamos al parque, veíamos películas, nos besábamos cuando podíamos e íbamos a a un prado que se había convertido en nuestro lugar especial, pero la duda seguía ahí, que éramos? El no me había pedido que fuéramos novios, me dijo que me amaba, pero no que fuera su novia, y pues a mi me daba demasiada pena preguntarle, que tal si le parecía tonta mi pregunta, no quería que el me viera como si fuera una tonta.

Una tarde todos nos encontrábamos en mi casa, viendo la tele, -Deberíamos ir de campamento?- dijo Alice, -Me parece una excelente idea, cada pareja en una casa de campaña- dijo Emmett besando a Rose, -Eso no es necesariamente a fuerzas- dijo Alice, -No lo es?- dijo Jasper no pudiendo ocultar su decepción, todos reímos ante eso, -Bueno, es cuestión de cada uno- dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper, -Cuando iremos?- pregunto Edward, saliéndose del tema actual, -Ammm que les parece mañana?- pregunto Alice, -Eso suena bien- les dije apoyando a mi hermana, -Pues bien, será mañana- dijo Rose.

Terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo, partiríamos mañana a las 7 am, los chicos conseguirían casas de campaña y nosotras los víveres, nos iríamos por 3 días, -Pues nos vamos, verdad Rose?- dijo Alice, -si- contesto rose con confusión, -Pues nos vemos mas tarde- dijeron parándose, se me quedaron viendo, eso me intimido, -Que sucede?- pregunte, -Tu vienes con nosotras!- dijeron en unísono y jalándome del brazo, -Esto se puede considerar secuestro- les dije mientras me jalaban, -Considéralo como quieras, tu vienes con nosotras- dijo Alice sonriéndome, los chicos se rieron ante su respuesta, voltee a ver a Edward, nos miramos por milésimas de segundo, y el se paro y nos alcanzo, nos detuvo y me beso, fue un beso con mucho amor, nos detuvimos cuando empezaron a aclararse la garganta, el sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, -Nos vemos mas tarde- dijo regresando al sillón.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la plaza mas cercana, ya ahí se dirigieron a la dirección contraria al centro comercial, -No vamos a comprar víveres?- pregunte, se sonrieron entre ellas, y eso me confundió, -Realmente ya tenemos todos Bella- dijo Rose, -Que?- como podían tener todo, si nos acabamos de poner de acuerdo, -Si, lo que pasa es que ya tenemos todo, porque ya lo teníamos planeado- contesto Alice moderando sus palabras, eso me sorprendió, -Planeamos este campamento para que tu y Edward tengan tiempo a solas y por fin puedan formalizar- dijo Rose contestando mis preguntas internas, eso contestaba todo, las abrace agarrándolas por sorpresa, se los agradecía, lo habían hecho por mi, -Gracias- les dije con toda la gratitud que sentía, nos separamos y ellas me sonrieron, -Y pues entonces que hacemos aquí?- les pregunte, -Tenemos que comprar lo que te hace falta- dijo Alice y le jalaron de la mano.

Recorrimos toda la plaza, me hicieron comprar, tres bikinis que para mi parecer eran muy provocativos, ropa adecuada, un sleeping, lámpara, etc, todo lo que se usa en un campamento, excepto por las batas que me hicieron comprar para dormir, todo estaba listo, íbamos a la salida cuando Rose se detuvo, -Tenemos que ir al centro comercial- dijo Rose, -Para que?- pregunte, -Tenemos que comprar preservativos, a Emmett siempre se le olvidan- dijo Rose, ooh, eso era nuevo, no sabia que era sexualmente activa, Rose pidió dos cajas de condones, creo que no pude esconder mi cara de sorprendida, -Es que Emmett es muy activo- dijo sin verme, cuando me di cuenta le estaban dando una caja a Alice, eso me sorprendió aun mas, ella me miro y se sonrojo, -No digas nada, te cuento en la casa- dijo casi rogándome, -Tu no vas a llevar?- me pregunto Rose, eso hizo que me sonrojara hasta el tope, como iba a llevar, no los iba a ocupar, o si? Solo negué con la cabeza y no dijeron nada.

Fuimos a casa de Rose por sus cosas, se quedaría esa noche a dormir para poder irnos temprano. Jasper también se quedaría, estuvimos todos en la sala platicando y haciendo planes de que lo haríamos. A las 10 partimos a mi cuarto para hacer nuestra maleta. Durante ese rato me entere de cosas que me costaba trabajo creer, Rose había perdido su virtud hace un año con Jackson, su ex novio, y Alice la había perdido una semana atrás! Eso me sorprendió mucho ya que no me había contado, ya después de confesarnos todo, como buenas amigas, tocaron la puerta, -Adelante- dije, era Emmett, -Rose, te estaré esperando- dijo saliendo del cuarto, ella se paro de la cama, -Nos vemos mañana- dijo saliendo, -Rose, espera- le dije aventándole una caja de condones, ella la cacho con destreza, nos sonrió y salió de la recamara. Al poco tiempo, Alice se fue.

Edward no se despidió de mi, eso me irrito un poco. A la hora me dio sed abrí la puerta y vi como Jasper se escabullía al cuarto de Alice, rápido descarte imágenes de mi cabeza, al llegar a la sala, vi la luz de la cocina prendida, era Edward, -Porque tan tarde despierto?- le dije abrazándolo por atrás, el se giro y me tomo por la cintura, -Acabo de terminar de arreglar una cosas para mañana- me dijo y me beso, nuestro beso empezó a profundizar, tuvimos que detenernos por la falta de aire, -Te Amo- me dijo, lo abrace, -Y yo a ti- le dije, -Bueno es hora de dormir- me dijo dándome un beso en el cuello, subimos y nos paramos afuera de mi cuarto, me dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue. Ya en la cama me quede pensando su debí decirle que se quedara conmigo.

Jalaron mis cobijas, -Levántate Bella, se nos hará tarde- dijo Alice, -No lo puedes pedir de otra forma!- dije irritada, cuando me senté ahí estaban Rose y Edward viéndome con humor, eso provoco que me sonrojara, -Te hablamos cuatro veces- dijo Edward evitando reírse, suspire, y me levante a regañadientes, después de una hora, partimos a nuestro destino.

A las 10 de la mañana llegamos a una hermosa laguna, había un clima perfecto para nadar, seria una gran fin de semana.

Mientras Jasper y Edward levantaban las casas de campaña, Emmett preparaba todo para una parrillada, el día se nos paso muy rápido, nadamos, según Alice, Edward no me dejaba de ver, como no lo haría, si el traje de baño que llevaba el mas que diminuto al igual que el de ellas, jugamos vóley y con pistolas de gotcha, al finalizar el día estábamos cansados.

Estábamos frente a la fogata, después de escuchar los horribles cuentos de Emmett, se empezaba a sentir en el aire el romanticismo, Emmett y Rose fueron los primeros en encerrarse en su casa de campaña, lo bueno es que las casas tenían 3 metros de separación entre cada una, me empezaba a poner nerviosa por tener que compartir la casa con Edward, no sabia que podía pasar, al final solo quedamos Edward y yo ante la fogata, -Quieres que vayamos a dentro- dijo Edward, eso disparo mis nervios mas de lo que ya estaban, -Claro- me limite a decir, el se levanto y ya iba a entrar, -Edward espera- lo detuve, -Que sucede?- me pregunto con esa hermosa sonrisa la cual me había enamorado, -Quería preguntarte…- no sabia como decirlo, pero tenia que hacerlo, -Si?- me presiono, suspire, era ahora o nunca, -Que somos- le dije, -Ammm humanos?- dijo el con humor, eso me irrito, -Ja Ja que chistoso, sabes que no me refiero a eso, somos Novios? Amigos con derechos? Hermanastros que se besan, que somos?- le dije molesta, el rápido cambio su semblante, -Perdón no quería que te enojaras, y pues pensé que ya lo sabias lo que éramos- me dijo, -No lo se, dímelo- exigí, el se arrodillo frente a mi, -Tal vez no lo hice como debí y por eso la pregunta, Bella, quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo, entonces eso era, éramos novios, y yo no lo sabia, lo abrace del cuello y lo bese, -Creo que eso es un si- dijo sonriéndome.

Entramos a la casa, y estuvimos platicando un rato, no se muy bien que paso, pero empezamos a besarnos, el se posiciono arriba de mi, y empezó a tocarme, a besarme el cuello, no sentía miedo, sino duda, que pasaría, yo también lo tocaba, su espalda, sus brazos, mientras nos besábamos y nos sumergíamos en un abismo de pasión, yo me enfocaba en su espalda mientras el estaba con mis piernas, todo estaba subiendo de tono, empezó a tocar mi pechos, y mi sexo, yo empezaba a perder la cabeza, a no razonar, le quite la camisa, no se como tome el valor, pero lo agarre de su entrepierna, el gimió, y se pego mas a mi, de repente el empezó a desabrochar mi blusa, e iba a seguir con mi pantalón, rápido reaccione y le agarre la mano, -Edward, espera- el se detuvo, -No quieres que lo hagamos, Bella- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, y esa era la pregunta, yo quería dar el siguiente paso?


	18. Chapter 18

Cap. 18 Juntos (Parte 2)

Pov Edward

Bella venia hacia mi, creo que era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella, de repente veo que Estefan la jala de una mano y empieza a bailar con ella, ella trato de jalarse, pero el lo evito, eso hizo que la sangre mi hirviera, me encamine hacia su dirección, vi que ya la iba a besar, apreté el paso y llegue a su lado, la jale hacia mi, -Creo es mi turno de bailar con ella, al fin y acabo es mi pareja esta noche!- dije, ella abrió sus ojos, -Tu pareja, es que no son hermanos?- dijo Estefan con arrogancia, ya que no sabia hablar de otra forma, -Si y no, y aparte es mi pareja esta noche ya que ella fue dama de honor y yo padrino, así que es mi pareja, así que te molesto- dije tomándola por la cintura y empezamos a bailar, el se alejo rápidamente, -Gracias- me agradeció, -De nada- le dije, nos quedamos bailando, no sabia como empezar hablar, sabia que decir, pero no la manera, la guie hasta la parte mas oscura de la pista de baile, ya que así no estaríamos a la vista de todos, suspire, era el momento, -Bella, quiero que seas mi inicio y mi final, Te Amo y luchare por ti!- le dije besándola, antes de que ella contestara, fue un beso tan lleno de amor, ella me lo contesto de la misma forma, creo que eso me decía que ella sentía lo mismo por mi.

Cuando nos separamos, ya por la falta de aire, me miro con sus hermosos ojos, -También Te Amo- me dijo, no cabía de felicidad, ella por fin me lo había dicho, no era un sueño, estaba pasando, ahora que por fin ella lo había aceptado, nunca la dejaría ir de mi lado, le sonreí y la abrace fuerte, ella se recargo en mi pecho y seguimos bailando muy cerca uno del otro, regresamos a donde estábamos inicialmente, seguimos bailando un rato mas, al cansarnos, nos acercamos a la barra donde estaban los demás viéndonos, en seguida capte que Emmett nos molestaría, lo sabia por la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, -Cuando estaba bailando con Rose, vi a una parejita, comiéndose a besos en el rincón, ustedes saben quienes eran?- pregunto Emmett, evite reírme, solo lo mire, Bella se había puesto como jitomate, -Cállate Emmett- dijo Rose, eso hizo que la sonrisa de Emmett desapareciera automáticamente, no cabía duda que mi hermano era todo un mandilón, todos reímos ante su cara de niño regañado, -Bella, podemos hablar Rose y yo contigo?- me pregunto Alice, ya había llegado la hora de los interrogatorios, de eso ni yo me escaparía, -Claro, vamos- les dijo Bella con resignación, ellas partieron, y nos quedamos solo, -Y como te fue?- me pregunto Jasper, -Bien, ella por fin acepto que me ama- les dijo con toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, -Muchas Felicidades!- dijo Jasper abrazándome, -Ya era justo que se dieran la oportunidad de ser felices- dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo también, era de las pocas veces que decía algo que no fue en burla, -Eso quiere decir que ya son novios?- pregunto Emmett, ahora que lo pensaba no se lo había pedido, no hubo necesidad, con todo lo que nos dijimos ya no era necesario, era suficiente para saber que estaríamos juntos, -Si ya somos novios- les dije, y me sonrieron ante mi respuesta.

Dos semanas después

Todo era perfecto, ella estaba a mi lado, y era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, aparte de que nos habíamos hecho inseparables, nos estábamos conociendo cada vez mas, y no cabía duda de que me había enamorado de niña mas linda que podía existir, encontramos un prado hermoso, al cual íbamos diario, nos pasábamos horas platicando, y amándonos. Ella era la chica con la que siempre soñé.

Una tarde todos nos encontrábamos en la casa, viendo la tele, habían ido Jasper y Rose, acompañar a sus respectivas parejas, -Deberíamos ir de campamento?- dijo Alice, -Me parece una excelente idea, cada pareja en una casa de campaña- dijo Emmett besando a Rose, -Eso no es necesariamente a fuerzas- dijo Alice, -No lo es?- dijo Jasper, la cara que puso no tuvo precio, era de total decepción, Alice rápidamente lo abrazo, todos reímos ante eso, -Bueno, es cuestión de cada uno- dijo Alice susurrándole algo al oído después, -Cuando iremos?- pregunte, ya que no quería pensar en compartir la casa con Bella, eso era señal de que daríamos el siguiente paso, no había hablada con Bella sobre ex novios, ya que no quería ponerme celoso por cosas que ya no eran, pero por ser lo hermosa que es, me imaginaba que debió de tener mucho novios, -Ammm que les parece mañana?- pregunto Alice, -Eso suena bien- dijo Bella enseguida, eso era unión, siempre se apoyaban, -Pues bien, será mañana- dijo Rose.

Terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo, partiríamos mañana a las 7 am, ellas conseguirían los víveres y nosotros casas de campaña, cada quien llevaría su equipo, así no haría falta, nos iríamos por 3 días, lo disfrutaría al máximo, ya que podría ver a Bella conviviendo de otra manera, -Pues nos vamos, verdad Rose?- dijo Alice, -si- contesto rose mirándola con confusión, se comunicaron con los ojos y Rose solo contesto con la cabeza, creo que las mujeres se leían la mente, nunca entere como se comunican, -Pues nos vemos mas tarde- dijeron parándose, se voltearon a nuestra dirección y observaron a Bella, esperando que se parara, sonreí ante la cara de miedo que puso, -Que sucede?- pregunto, -Tu vienes con nosotras!- dijeron en unísono y la jalaron del brazo, -Esto se puede considerar secuestro- les dijo mientras caminaba con ellas, -Considéralo como quieras, tu vienes con nosotras- dijo Alice sonriendo, nos reíamos ante la escena, en eso Bella volteo a verme, y se despidió con los ojos, yo no quería un hasta luego así, yo quería besar sus suaves labios, me pare y las alcance, jale a Bella y la bese, con amor, necesidad era toda una mezcla de emociones, Emmett se aclaro la garganta, nos separamos, le sonreí y le di un beso en la frente, -Nos vemos mas tarde- dije regresando al sillón.

-Pues nos tocan las casa- dijo Jasper, no podíamos quedarnos aquí, teníamos que ir a conseguirlas, Emmett y yo asentimos, y nos dirigimos a la casa de deportes Newton, Compramos tres casas de campaña un poco grandes para que no estuviéramos apretados, una parrilla ya que Emmett se le ocurrió que podríamos hacer una parrillada, compramos lámparas, sleepings, bengalas por si había animales, unas cañas de pescar. Salimos de la tienda y fuimos a casa de Jasper por su cosas, ya que partiríamos temprano.

Ya en casa, nos sentamos a ver un rato la tele, -Ojala Rose, compre algo lindo para las noches de frio- dijo Emmett, Jasper y yo lo vimos raro, -Como que noches de frio?- le pregunte, -No me digas que no has pensado en eso?- me dijo, -De que hablas?- Jasper y el se rieron, -En sexo hermano, por fin tu y Bella, pasaran tiempo de calidad juntos, no me digas que pensabas llevar un ajedrez para jugar en la casa de campaña- me dijo burlándose, lo fulmine con la mirada, -Si ya lo había pensado, solo que no se si Bella quiera- les dije, -Ya en la casa de campaña no se negara- dijo Jasper, no pudimos seguir con nuestra platica por que llegaron la chicas, continuamos en la sala planeando las actividades para nuestro fin de semana, a las 10 partimos todos a realizar nuestras maletas.

Ya teníamos todo arreglado, -Bueno sino me necesitan mas iré a jugar un rato- dije Emmett dirigiéndose a la puerta, - Que vas a jugar ajedrez- dijo Jasper burlándose, -Claro, pero yo si jugare con una reina de verdad, no que Edward solo jugara con piezas de madera- dijo riéndose, -No estés tan seguro de eso, todo puede pasar- le dije, los dos me miraron sorprendidos, -Buenos, hasta mañana- dijo Emmett saliendo de la habitación, Jasper y yo fuimos a la sala para subir nuestras cosas a mi carro, y en la jeep subir la parrilla, las casas de campaña y las cañas de pescar. Nos sentamos en la sala y platinos un rato, hasta que escuchamos cerrarse una puerta, subimos para ver quien fue, y era Alice saliendo del cuarto de Bella, -Te espero mas tarde- dijo Alice a Jasper, el solo asintió y volvimos a la sala, -Dormirán juntos?- le pregunte, -Si, ya a esta altura de nuestra relación, dormir ya no es nada- me dijo, -Ósea que ustedes ya?- le pregunte, -Si, pero no pienso contarte- me dijo, -Ni yo quiero saber, a Alice la veo como mi hermana- le dije, el sonrió, -Bueno hasta mañana amigo- me dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro y subió, antes de dormir tomaría una vaso de agua, me dirigí a la cocina, sentí como alguien me abrazo por la cintura, ese aroma era inconfundible, -Porque tan tarde despierto?- me dijo apoyada en mi espalda, me gire y la tome por la cintura, -Acabo de terminar de arreglar una cosas para mañana- le dije dándole un beso, nuestro beso empezó a profundizar, tuvimos que detenernos por la falta de aire, -Te Amo- le dije viéndola a los ojos, -Y yo a ti- me contesto recargándose en mi pecho, -Bueno es hora de dormir- le dije dándole un beso en el cuello, con la esperanza de que me dejara dormir con ella, y no porque hiciéramos algo, sino para tenerla a mi lado un rato mas, subimos y nos paramos afuera de su cuarto, le di un beso de buenas noches y espere un momento para ver si me decía nada, como no fue así, me dirija a mi cuarto a descansar, tal vez aun no quería invitarme a su cuarto antes de tiempo.

-Bella no se levanta!- chillo Alice, -Ya le hablaste fuerte?- pregunto Rose, -Si pero parece muerta- dijo, -Ya intentaste jalarle la cobijas?- pregunte, su sonrisa se volvió maldosa y se dirigió a la recamara, Rose y yo la seguimos, queríamos ver esto, Alice jalo las cobijas, -Levántate Bella, se nos hará tarde- grito Alice, -No lo puedes pedir de otra forma!- dijo Bella enojada, ella se sentó y fulmino a su hermana con la mirada, volteo a vernos y se puso roja como tomate, de la pena, -Te hablamos cuatro veces- dije defendiendo a Alice y luchando con el impulso de reírme, suspiro, se levanto a regañadientes, después de una hora, partimos a nuestro destino.

A las 10 de la mañana llegamos a una hermosa laguna, había un clima perfecto para nadar, seria una gran fin de semana.

Jasper y yo levantamos las casas de campaña, Emmett preparaba todo para una parrillada, se sentía todo un chef, el día se nos paso muy rápido, nadamos, Bella esta usando un bikini espectacular, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, trate de no verla tanto sino me delataría a mi y a mi creciente erección, para distraerme y dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Bella, propuse que jugáramos vóley y con pistolas de gotcha, al finalizar el día estábamos cansados.

Estábamos frente a la fogata, después de escuchar los patéticos cuentos de terror de Emmett que solo asustaron a Bella, eso fue ventaja para mi, ya que me abrazaba y no soltaba de lo asustada que estaba, Emmett y Rose empezaron a besarse, pero eso era mas de un beso, se estaban comiendo enfrente de nosotros, lo bueno es que decidieron continuar en su casa de campaña, después Alice y Jasper empezaron igual, y Bella y yo solo platicábamos, quería proponerle a Bella que hiciéramos lo mismo, pero que tal si me tomaba como depravado, así que decidí ser mas sutil, Alice y Jasper también entraron a su casa de campaña y nos quedamos solos, veía a Bella muy seria, a lo mejor se estaba aburriendo, así que decidí tomar el asusto entre mis mano, -Quieres que vayamos a dentro- dije, ella me contemplo con duda un segundo, -Claro- dijo seria, esta por entrar a la casa, -Edward espera- me detuvo, -Que sucede?- le pregunte sonriéndole, -Quería preguntarte…- no decía nada, seria algo malo, seria sobre sexo, no quería hablar de eso, sino hacerlo, -Si?- la presione, necesitaba saber en que pensaba, -Que somos- pregunto tímidamente, como que éramos, no entendía -Ammm humanos?- dije en broma, se molesto evidentemente, -Ja Ja que chistoso, sabes que no me refiero a eso, somos Novios? Amigos con derechos? Hermanastros que se besan, que somos?- dijo molesta, el rápido cambio su semblante oh! A eso se refería, pensé que ya estaba claro lo que éramos o solo estaba haciendo para distraerme,-Pensé que ya lo sabias lo que éramos- le dije soltando lo que estaba pensando, -No lo se, dímelo- exigió, me arrodille frente a ella, -Tal vez no lo hice como debí y por eso la pregunta, Bella, quieres ser mi novia?- le dije para que por fin eliminara sus dudas, fui muy tonto al no preguntárselo, ahora era mas que obvio que debí de hacer desde un principio ella era ese tipo de niñas que necesitaban que uno fuera directo, ella me sonrió y me beso con mucha pasión, era la primera vez que lo hacia, normalmente yo tomaba la iniciativa, -Creo que eso es un si- dije sonriéndole.

Entramos a la casa, y estuvimos platicando un rato, me acerque a ella y empecé a besarla, me posicione encima de ella, ya sabia como acabaría esto, pero no me importaba yo la amaba y quería estar con ella en cuerpo y alma, empecé a tocarla, y ella también a mi, le besaba el cuello mientras ella se aferraba a mi cabello, la espalda, le tocaba sus hermosas piernas que le lucían con ese pequeño short, todo estaba subiendo de tono, ya no tenia control de mi, agarre sus pechos y los empecé a besar y a morder el pezón por encima de la ropa, mientras la tocaba por debajo de su short, ella me quito la camisa, la ayude a quitármela, me agarro mi muy notable erección, y gemí, la pegue mas a mi cuerpo, ella también se convulsionaba ante mi contacto, y gemía bajo, era momento de seguir, empecé a desabrochar su blusa y me seguía con sus jeans pero ella rápido me agarro la mano, -Edward, espera- me dijo y me detuve por completo, -No quieres que lo hagamos, Bella- le pregunte ya que ella al principio parecía que si, pero ahora no sabia que pensar, no me contesto, tal vez ella aun no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso.


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 19 Paraíso

Contiene lemmon (Si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad :D)

Pov Bella

Entramos a la casa, y estuvimos platicando un rato, no se muy bien que paso, pero empezamos a besarnos, el se posiciono arriba de mi, y empezó a tocarme, a besarme el cuello, no sentía miedo, sino duda, que pasaría, yo también lo tocaba, su espalda, brazos, mientras nos besábamos y nos sumergíamos en un abismo de pasión, yo me enfocaba en su espalda mientras el estaba con mis piernas, todo estaba subiendo de tono, toco mis pechos, y mi sexo, yo empezaba a perder la cabeza, a no razonar, le quite la camisa, no se como tome el valor, pero lo agarre de su entrepierna, el gimió, y se pego mas a mi, de repente el empezó a desabrochar mi blusa, e iba a seguir con mi short, rápido reaccione y le agarre la mano, -Edward, espera- el se detuvo, -No quieres que lo hagamos, Bella- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, y esa era la pregunta, yo quería dar el siguiente paso? El me observaba serio, esperando mi respuesta, yo solo podía verlo, el relajo su rostro, bajo de mi, y se puso su playera, pensé que se iría, -Entiendo que no, quieras hacerlo conmigo- dijo acostándose a mi lado, me alivio que no se fuera, voltee a verlo y el tenia los ojos cerrados, hice que volteara su rostro hacia mi, y el abrio sus hermosos ojos, y me sonrió, el no se había enojado, o eso creía, eso me daba la seguridad, de que no solo me quería por eso, me seguía viendo, me agarro del mentón y me dio un beso casto, y volvió a su posición anterior.

Me acerque y lo bese, lo tome por sorpresa, el me abrazo, y retomamos nuestra tarea anterior, me sentía con mas valor, mis movimientos eran torpes, ya que era la primera vez que hacia algo así, me frotaba en su erección, el gemía en mi cuello, al igual que yo ante su rose, giramos y volví a que quedar debajo de el, el me saco la playera y yo la suya, volvía a su tarea de besarme, desde el ombligo hasta el cuello, me besaba con tanto amor, el mismo amor y necesidad que yo sentía hacia a el, nunca había imaginado que este día llegaría pronto, pero ya había tomado la decisión, me sentía segura de lo que estaba por hacer, el bajo su mano por mi costado, y llego al cierre de mi short, se despego de mi, -Puedo- dijo pidiendo permiso de quitarme, solo asentí con la cabeza, el lo quito, y lo deslizo suavemente por mis piernas, el se quito el su bermuda, nos tocábamos, era una experiencia inexplicable, sentía su erección pegada a mi entrepierna, abrace su cintura con mis piernas, el metió su mano debajo de mi espalda, y desabrocho mi sujetador, beso mis pechos, mordió la punta de mis pezones, me convulsionaba de deseo bajo sus manos, saco mi pantaleta, sentí pena que me viera así, -Eres tan hermosa- me dijo, lo mire, y el me beso se sentía la pasión en el, saco su bóxer, ya estábamos completamente desnudos, introdujo dos dedos en mi entrepierna, gemí al sentir sus dedos dentro de mi, el volvió a su posición anterior, me besaba, baje la mirada por inercia, y al ver su miembro tan cerca de mi, miles de preguntas tontas pasaron por mi cabeza, debí de seguir en consejo de Rose y traer condones, rayos, no teníamos, pero eso era lo de menos ya que me principal pregunta era, eso va entrar en mi!? Eso es posible! Tan grande debía ser! Los nervios volvieron a mi, empecé a temblar, el me miro, -Bella, esta bien?- me pregunto asustado, como le diría que era virgen, que los nervios me comían, creería que soy una ñoña, el ya tiene experiencia, y yo apenas había experimentado tocarme con un chico, -Soy virgen- le solté sin mas, el parecía sorprendido, pero después su mirada se dulcifico, -Entonces te amare, y hare que esto sea especia para ti- me dijo, solo asentí, el volvió a besarme, entonces posiciono su miembro en mi, -Me dices que pare, si llego a lastimarte- , -Si- solo pude decir, lo introdujo muy despacio, sentí un pequeño dolor, pero cuando lo termino de meter, sentí un gran dolor, que fue pasando, -Estas bien?- dijo viendo mi rostro, asentí, empezó a moverse, el dolor iba pasando, empezaba a disfrutarlo, el se movía, cada vez sus embestidas eran mas fuertes, me estaba volviendo loca, empecé a gemir, el vaivén era constante, lo que sentía era algo inexplicable, era lo mejor que podía a ver, empecé a gemir mas fuerte su nombre, al igual que el, el mío, el hizo que abrazara su cintura con una de mis piernas, e hice lo mismo con la otra, sentía que algo fuerte venia, llegue a mi clímax gritando su nombre, al igual que el, -Te Amo- me dijo al oído, -También Te Amo- le conteste con una sonrisa, -Estas bien-, -Si lo estoy- me sonrió y me beso.

Descansaba en su pecho mientras que el jugaba con mi espalda y mi cabello, no hubo necesidad de decir algo, había sido perfecto, así nos quedamos hasta que me quede dormida.

Desperté y Edward ya no estaba, me vestí, ya que dormí desnuda, y salí, estaban prendiendo la parrilla Jasper y Emmett, -Y Edward?- les pregunte, -Ya tan rápido lo asustaste?- me dijo Emmett burlándose, -No seas malo Emmett, lo que si asustan son tu gritos- dijo Jasper, me reí ante la cara que puso Emmett, me tomaron por la cintura y me dieron un beso en el cuello, -Buenos días- era Edward, -Buenos días,- le dije girándome y dándole un beso, -Y que si jugaron ajedrez?- volvió a molestar Emmett, no entendí lo del ajedrez, -Cállate Emmett- dijo Edward, -No me digan que ustedes…- y Rose lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza, -Es cosa que no te importa!- dijo Rose sonriendo.

Desayunamos pescado, bajo la lluvia de bromas de Emmett, por suerte Rose sabia como calmarlo, los chicos se pararon a las 7 de la mañana a pescar, no sabia que a Edward le gustara pescar.

Volvimos hacer cosas muy divertidas, pusieron una cuerda en un árbol que da al lago y estuvimos saltando de ahí. Así pasamos los días de nuestro fin, realizando actividades físicas, comiendo lo que pescaban y carne, ya que mis buenas amigas no se acordaron que no comía carne y tuve que comer lo que había.

En la noches Edward y yo nos amábamos completamente, ya no era doloroso, era gratificante, quien diría que el sexo era lo mejor que podía haber, y mas porque lo estaba haciendo con la persona que amaba, el hacia que se me fuera el miedo, el era el antídoto perfecto ante mi inseguridad. Lo hacíamos hasta que ya no podíamos, y quedábamos dormidos, y en las mañana antes de salir de la casa. Era maravilloso, aunque cuando llegaba la hora de estar con lo demás, no me la acaba con Emmett, se burlaba de mi, pero algún día me vengaría, las chicas solo me miraban, el primer día solo me preguntaron si estaba bien, lo cual les dije que si, y lo dejaron por la paz, pero yo sabia que cuando regresáramos la lluvia de preguntas caerían sobre mi, pero no me importaba, ya que ahora era lo que importaba, estaba en el paraíso con Edward.


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20 Paraíso (Parte 2)

Contiene lemmon (Si lo les es bajo tu responsabilidad :D)

Pov Edward

Entramos a la casa, y estuvimos platicando un rato, me acerque a ella y empecé a besarla, me posicione encima de ella, ya sabia como acabaría esto, pero no me importaba yo la amaba y quería estar con ella en cuerpo y alma, empecé a tocarla, y ella también a mi, le besaba el cuello mientras ella se aferraba a mi cabello, la espalda, le tocaba sus hermosas piernas que le lucían con ese pequeño short, todo estaba subiendo de tono, ya no tenia control de mi, agarre sus pechos y los empecé a besar y a morder el pezón por encima de la ropa, mientras la tocaba por debajo de su short, ella me quito la playera, la ayude a quitármela, me agarro mi muy notable erección, y gemí, la pegue mas a mi cuerpo, ella también se convulsionaba ante mi contacto, y gemía bajo, era momento de seguir, empecé a desabrochar su blusa y me seguía con su short pero ella rápido me agarro la mano, -Edward, espera- me dijo y me detuve por completo, -No quieres que lo hagamos, Bella- le pregunte ya que ella al principio parecía que si, pero ahora no sabia que pensar, no me contesto, tal vez ella aun no estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. La observaba tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba, ella solo me observaba, era obvio que no me diría nada, la entendía, como pude llegar tan lejos cuando apenas nos estamos conociendo, me sentía un idiota por haberme propasado así con ella, baje de ella, me coloque mi playera y me acosté a su lado, cerré mis ojos, a lo mejor ella se molestaría por mi actitud, a lo mejor solo cree que la quiero por sexo, no sabia que creer realmente, me desconcerté cuando ella hizo que mi rostro mirara hacia ella, abrí los ojos y ella me veía con una hermosa sonrisa, me sentí mas tranquilo, sentía que todo esta bien entre nosotros, la agarre de su mentón y le di un beso, no podía profundizar mas, todavía me sentía muy inquieto, la excitación aun no salía de mi cuerpo, volví acostarme.

Trataría de relajarme, cuando de repente ella se apoyo en mi pecho y empezó a besarme, me tomo por sorpresa, en ese beso se sentía pasión, nunca me había besado así, la abrace por la cintura, otra vez empezó a subir la intensidad de nuestras caricias, ella restregaba su delicioso y hermoso cuerpo, en mi marcada erección, gemí ante ese acto, ella también gemía quedo, me gire y volví a quedar arriba de ella, le quite su playera y ella la mía, seguí besando cada centímetro de su hermosa piel, saboree cada parte de ella desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, la necesitaba, desde que la conocí sentí una necesidad hacia ella, que iba aumentando cada vez mas, no sabia que pasaría en este momento, pero lo que si sabia era que no me podría contener, me sentía intoxicado, sus besos y caricias, ella es mi marca personal de heroína, deslice mi mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar la bragueta de su short, la mire, -Puedo?- le pregunte con la intensión de quitárselo, ella asintió con la cabeza, se lo quite, disfrutando el rose de mi mano con su piel, me quite rápidamente la bermuda, seguíamos tocándonos, introduje dos dedos en ella, estaba tan húmeda, ella gimió, volví a colocarme sobre ella y rozar mi erección en ella, esa se estremecía debajo de mi, subió sus piernas hacia mi cintura y la abrazo, deslice mi mano debajo de su espalda, desabroche su sujetador, bese su pecho, mordí la punta de sus pezones, ella salto de excitación, baje mis manos, y le quite su pantaleta, ella se tapo, su piel cobro un rubor hermoso, -Eres tan hermosa- le dije ante la hermosa creatura que tenia ante mi, que amaba mas que a mi vida, y por nada la dejaría ir, la bese, quite mi bóxer, volví a mi posición anterior, mi piel toco la suya, corrió una corriente eléctrica por todo mi sistema nervioso, nos seguíamos besando, coloque mi parte en su entrepierna, estaba mas que excitado, la deseaba, ya quería hacerla mía, solo esperaba que ella me diera la señal para empezar, besaba su cuello, y ella empezó a temblar, me asuste y voltee a verla inmediatamente, -Bella, estas bien?- le pregunte preocupado, ella me miro, en su mirada había arrepentimiento, pero no entendía por que, -Soy virgen- me soltó sin mas, ahora entendí su actitud anterior y sus nervios, yo seria el primero en su vida, eso provoco en mi, mucha felicidad, no permitiría que hubiera otro hombre en su vida, yo haría que ella fuera feliz conmigo, la mire con amor, para tranquilizarla, -Entonces te amare, y hare que esto sea especia para ti- le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza, posicione mi pene en su entrada, -Me dices que pare, si llego a lastimarte- le pedí, -Si- contesto, lo introduje lo mas despacio que pude, ella reacciono al sentir como la penetraba, lo deje un momento para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara, y cuando sentí que se relajo, termine de penetrarla, ella se aferro a mi espalda, pero se relajo después de un momento, -Estas bien?- le pregunte, -Si- me contesto, empecé a penetrarla una y otra vez, ella empezaba a disfrutarlo, yo incremente la fuerza, ella gemía, eso me excitaba cada vez mas, hacer el amor era mucho mejor que tener sexo, se sentía mas, porque era con la persona que amaba, ella gemía mi nombre cada vez mas fuerte, y yo el de ella, hice que abrazara mi cintura con una de sus piernas, ella me abrazo por completo, la penetraba mas profundo y mas fuerte, ella llego a su clímax gritando mi nombre, al poco tiempo yo termine, -Te Amo- le dije abrazándola, -También Te Amo- me contesto con una sonrisa, -Estas bien-le pregunte, -Si lo estoy- le sonreí y la bese.

Dormimos abrazados, ella se durmió primero, era la primera vez que la veía así, se veía tan tranquila, relajada, hermosa, la amaba, y siempre la amaría.

-Edward párate, vamos a pescar- era Jasper, -Si, ahorita voy- le conteste, vi la hora y eran las 7 de la mañana, me vestí, y voltee a ver a mi bella durmiente, le di un beso es su frente y la cobije bien, agradecía que Jasper no abriera la carpa, sino la hubiera visto desnuda.

Pescamos hasta las 8:30 de la mañana, las chicas seguían dormidas, Emmett me veía burlonamente, sabia porque lo hacia, suspire, ni que el sexo fuera cosa del otro mundo, nosotros tuvimos mas pudor, los gemidos de Alice y Rose se escuchaban mas fuertes que los de Bella, así que si me decían algo, atacaría, lo mire, y desvié la mirada a su casa, el capto rápidamente a lo que me refería, y esa sonrisa burlona desapareció de su cara.

Fui por una cosas al coche, cuando regrese Bella estaba hablando con Jasper y Emmett, me acerque despacio y la tome por la cintura, besándola en el cuello, -Buenos días- le dije al oído, ella se giro –Buenos días- dijo besándome, nos mirábamos con amor, no podía quitarme la sonrisa que llevaba -Y que si jugaron ajedrez?- volvió a molestar Emmett, interrumpiendo nuestro momento, lo fulmine con la mirada, -Cállate Emmett- dije, -No me digan que ustedes…- y Rose lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza, -Eso cosa que no te importa!- dijo Rose sonriendo.

Desayunamos pescado, bajo la lluvia de bromas de Emmett, por suerte Rose sabia como calmarlo.

Volvimos hacer cosas muy divertidas, pusieron una cuerda en un árbol que da al lago y estuvimos saltando de ahí. Así pasamos los días de nuestro fin, realizando actividades físicas, comiendo lo que pescaban y carne, habíamos aprovechado no siempre podíamos pescar.

En la noches Bella y yo nos amábamos completamente, ella estaba mas dominante, era excitante la forma en que nos amábamos, creo que le empezaba a gustar como lo hicimos, ella lo disfrutaba al igual que yo, creo que era porque lo estábamos haciendo con la persona que amábamos, yo sabia que ella era la persona que siempre había esperado y con la que siempre quería estar, aunque llegaría el día en que nos tendríamos que separar por días, ya que pronto regresaría a la universidad. Lo hacíamos hasta que ya no podíamos, y quedábamos dormidos, y en las mañana antes de salir de la casa. Todo era perfecto, a excepción de las bromas de Emmett, de ahí en fuera estaba en el paraíso con Bella y procuraría que siempre que estuviéramos juntos fuera así, mientras pudiéramos, ya que pronto regresaría a la universidad, y me tendría que separar por un tiempo de Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

Cap 21. Se acabo

Pov Edward

Después de nuestro campamento, seguimos como en la luna de miel, disfrutaba cada instante con mi amada Bella.

Con el pasar de los días, se acercaba la hora de mi partida, aun no sabia como se lo diría a Bella.

Una noche, después de nuestros encuentros nocturnos, mientras ella descansaba sobre mi pecho, decidí que era el momento de hablar sobre mi partida, no sabia como lo tomaría, -Bella, necesitamos hablar- le dije en un tono moderado, tenia que estar tranquilo, aunque los nervios me estaban matando, ella se enderezo y me vio a los ojos, -Que sucede Edward?- pregunto, suspire, -Bella, quiero que sepas que Te Amo y siempre será así, que lo que hemos vivido a sido lo mejor de mi existencia- volví a suspirar, ella solo me veía, -Dentro de una semana regreso a la universidad- le dije, ella me miro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se paro de la cama rápidamente, -Eso quiere decir que me estas dejando?- pregunto sin poderme ver a la cara, como podía pensar eso, si ella era mi vida, rápido me levante, y la tome de las manos, -No Bella, como puedes decir eso- le dije asustado, ella levanto la vista hacia mi, -Quiero que cuando termines el semestre que viene te vayas conmigo a New York, haya podrás estudiar la universidad y estaremos juntos, en un año termino la carrera, y podre trabajar para darte la vida que mereces, nos casaremos, y me enfocare en hacerte la mujer mas feliz que pueda haber- le dije, se le ilumino la mirada, -Es enserio?- pregunto, la abrace, ella se acomodo en mi pecho, -Si Bella y antes de irme le diré a nuestros padres sobre lo nuestro, que te amo y que quiero que estemos juntos- le dije, ella me abrazo por el cuello, -Te Amo, gracias, por estar conmigo, pero crees que nuestros padres lo acepten?- pregunto ella con miedo, -Aunque no lo acepten siempre estaré contigo, aunque nos tengamos que escapar, no dejare que nos separen- diciendo eso la bese, quería hacerla sentir segura. Después de nuestra platican, volvimos amarnos, en cuerpo y alma, estar con ella, era lo mejor que podía a ver en la vida.

Carlisle y Esme regresaron a casa dos días después de mi platica con Bella, eso fue un día martes, nuestros encuentros tenían que ser mas discretos, sino queríamos que se dieran cuenta antes, se haría una cena en honor por su regreso el día sábado, se invitaría a unos cuantos amigos, y para mi desgracia Estefan estaba entre los invitados.

La noche del sábado llego, todos los preparativos estaba listos gracia a Alice, después de la cena le daría a mis padres el anuncio de mi partida y sobre mi noviazgo con Bella, aunque me sentía nervioso por su reacción tenia que ser fuerte por Bella, necesitaba demostrar seguridad, para que vieran que esta firme ante lo que hacia.

Estuve con Bella muy poco tiempo, ya que Alice no la soltaba, me quedaba con Emmett y Jasper que estaban igual que yo sin ver a sus novias. En la cena por fin pude estar con ella, nuestra atención era totalmente de Carlisle y Esme que nos contaban sobre su asombrosa y romántica luna de miel por el viejo mundo, cuando quise ver a mi hermosa novia me di cuenta que no estaba a mi lado, y que tampoco esta Estefan, no quise ser obvio yendo a buscarla, pero por dentro los celos de pensar que estaban juntos me llenaban de rabia, pero yo confiaba en ella, y sabia que no estaría con el, ella regreso unos minutos después y me tranquile al verla bien.

Al termina la cena, todos fuimos a la sala, me sentía nervioso ya que había llegado el momento de hablar con nuestros padres, tome la mano de Bella y le di un pequeño apretón, ella volteo a verme, -Ya llego la hora, solo deja tomo un poco de aire y regreso- le dije, ella asintió y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, me levante y salí al jardín, respire profundo varias veces, en este momento sentía que me faltaba el aire mas que nada.

Cuando tome valor y me sentía mas tranquilo, decidí regresar a la casa, pero vi que a unos cuantos metros estaba Estefan, decidí ignorarlo y entrar, pero me tomo del brazo, -Amigo creo que necesitamos hablar- me dijo, me solté bruscamente, -No tengo nada que hablar contigo, y no soy tu amigo- le dije, empecé a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta, -No quieres saber que clase de persona es tu hermanita- me dijo, voltee a verlo y camine energéticamente hacia el, -No permitiré que hables mal de Bella- le dije con rabia, -Se lo de ustedes, y no sabes que pena me das, tu defendiéndola y ella engañándote- me dijo con arrogancia, -De que diablos hablas!?- pregunte con el enojo que sentía, como podía hablar así de ella, que era la persona mas inocente y sincera que había conocido, -Ella se acuesta conmigo, al mismo tiempo que contigo, no crees que es triste!- me dijo sin mas y burlándose de mi, me sentí en shock, no sabia que decir, rápido recupere la cordura, y lo tome del saco, -Como te atreves! Ella no se acercaría a alguien tan ruin como tu!- le dije, tratando de contener mis ganas de matarlo, -Ella me busco después de su campamento, mientras tu vas al gym con tus amigos, ella va acostarse conmigo, nos hemos acostado varias veces! Sus gemidos, su delicioso cuerpo, no es nada fácil de olvidar, es tan apasionada- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, lo solté, como sabia lo del campamento, y que yo iba al gym con Emmett y Jasper, no podía ser verdad, ella no pudo contarle lo que vivimos, ella no pudo engañarme, no otra vez, se estaba repitiendo la historia, -Pruébalo!- le escupí, -Hare que diga de lo nuestro mientras tu estas escondido- me dijo y entro a la casa, tenia que saber la verdad, quería creer que solo era una mentira de el, necesitaba creer que era solo una mentira mas de Estefan.

Después de unos minutos salió Estefan con Bella, yo me escondí atrás de la Jeep de Emmett, ellos quedaron a unos cuantos pasos de la Jeep, Estefan la tomo de las manos, quería matarlo, pero me sorprendió que Bella, no soltara su agarre, -Bella, gracias, enserio quiero agradecerte de la oportunidad que me diste, es genial- dijo Estefan, -No tienes porque agradecerlo, ya veras que nos divertiremos mucho- dijo Bella sonriéndole y se abrazaron, me quería morir, todo lo que creía no era cierto, la historia se repetía, como estúpido volvía creer en el amor, de repente Estefan rompió su abrazo y la beso, mi mundo se termino de ir abajo, me llene de odio y coraje, salí de mi escondite, -Veo que es cierto- dije gritando, ellos se separaron y Bella me vio asustada, -Bravo Bella, supiste como actuar! Me estuviste viendo la cara de idiota!- le grite, -Deja que te explique! No es lo que crees!- rápido agarro mis manos, solté su agarre y me aleje de ella, -Creí que eras diferente, que me amabas, pero no! Solo fui tu burla! Pero no mas! Se acabo!-, -No Edward escúchame por favor!- decía ella, -Dile, dile, que tu me besaste!- le grito a Estefan, -Perdón Bella, pero le dije sobre lo nuestro- dijo el, en eso salió Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, -No mientas!- grito Bella, -Tu no mientas, bien que gozabas en mis brazos!- le dijo Estefan agarrándola por la cintura, ella lo empujo, me acerque a el y le di un puñetazo en su cara, -Por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran, eres libre de seguir revolcándote con este- les dije viéndolos a los dos, -Por favor!- volvió a suplicar Bella, la mire, me sentía mas que muerto, realmente la amaba, -Adiós Bella- le dije dándole un beso en la frente y entre corriendo a la casa, -Edwardo noooo- solo escuche, todos me vieron raro por mi forma de entrar a la casa, entre a mi recamara, tome mi maleta y empecé a llenarla con mis cosas, no podía estar bajo el mismo techo que ella, sabia que si lo hacia sucumbiría ante ella, y la perdonaría por que la amo, pero no podía hacerlo, se burlo de mi, y de mi amor por ella, entraron a mi recamara Alice y Emmett, -Edward que haces?- pregunto Emmett, -Me voy! Me iré a New York ahora mismo- me dije, seguía empacando, -Pero que paso con Bella?- pregunto Alice, voltee a verla, las lagrimas por fin salieron, -Ella me engaño! Se burlo de mi! Creí en su falsa inocencia! Que estúpido fui- le dije tomando mi maleta, -Pero Bella te ama- la defendió, -Eso creí, pero no es así, adiós Alice- dije y la abrace, -No te vayas hermano, hablen- dijo Emmett, -No tengo nada que hablar con ella, lo nuestro se acabo- le dije, abrace a mi hermano, -Te extrañare- le dije, -Y yo a ti- me contesto, nos soltamos y salí de la recamara, pase por cuarto de Bella y la vi llorando en brazos de Rosalie, me pare en la puerta, -Adiós Rose- le dije, ella me miro sorprendida, y Bella volteo a verme -Bella, espero que seas muy feliz, solo no olvides que yo si te ame!- le dije, ella se levanto y se acerco a mi, -Adiós Bella- dije saliendo de ahí, -Edwaaard- escuche mientras me alejaba.

Llegue con mis padres, -Hijo a donde vas? Que paso con tu anuncio?- pregunto mi padre, me dolía mentirle pero no podía decirle lo que había pasado, -El anuncio era que me iba esta noche, mi vuelo es a las 12 y se me hace tarde- le dije, me vieron sorprendidos, -Pero Edward, no es muy repentino?- me pregunto Esme, -Si lo se, y perdónenme, le llamare cuando llegue- los abrace, ya que no sabia cuando los volvería a ver, -Esta bien hijo, visitamos pronto- dijo Esme, le sonreí, -Si lo hare- mentí, y salí de la casa, que me había dado felicidad y decepción al mismo tiempo.

Llegue al aeropuerto, compre mi boleto y espere la hora de abordaje, me sentía destruido por dentro, otra vez me paso, y lo peor de todo es que siempre era Estefan, el siempre estaría entre mi felicidad, pero ya nada importaba. Mi lado masoquista quería ver llegar a Bella, pero era mejor así, que no llegara, por que me haría mas difícil apartarme de ella.

Ya en mi asiento, tome la decisión de que llegando a New York mi propósito seria olvidar a Isabella Swan, aunque me llevara toda la vida y nunca volverme a enamorar…


	22. Chapter 22

Cap 22. Una trampa

Pov Bella

Después de nuestro campamento, todo iba de maravilla, Edward y yo éramos el uno para el otro, aunque moríamos por estar siempre juntos, no podíamos descuidar a nuestros amigos, todos los días Edward, Emmett y Jasper se iban al gym, mientras nosotras íbamos de compras, tomábamos café, bueno un sin fin de cosas, aunque pronto tomaría alpinismo como una actividad recreativa, ya que no me gustaba estar en las plazas todo el tiempo, yo prefería el aire libre.

Una noche, después de nuestros encuentros nocturnos, descansaba en su pecho, mi lugar favorito, estar en sus brazos era lo mejor que podía haber, -Bella, necesitamos hablar- me dijo serio, ese me puso alerta, no era normal que hablara así, me enderece a verlo, -Que sucede Edward?- pregunte, no quería hacer conclusiones antes de que el hablara, pero realmente me asustaba que iba a decirme, cerro sus ojos y suspiro, yo solo lo contemplaba, esperando, -Bella, quiero que sepas que Te Amo y siempre será así, que lo que hemos vivido a sido lo mejor de mi existencia- me dijo, se veía muy nervioso, eso hizo que yo también me pusiera de nervios, -Dentro de una semana regreso a la universidad- me dijo sin mas, sentí como mi interior se rompía, el me iba dejar, iba a terminar nuestra relación, las estúpidas lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir, el se habría burlado de mi, dijo que me amaba solo por un acoston, no podía ser, me pare rápidamente de la cama, -Eso quiere decir que me estas dejando?- pregunte agachando la cabeza, no quiera verlo cuando me dijera que lo nuestro se acababa, de repente me agarro de las manos, que rápido llego desde la cama, -No Bella, como puedes decir eso- dijo decepcionado, levante la vista y lo vi fijamente, en su cara había miedo y preocupación, -Quiero que cuando termines el semestre que viene te vayas conmigo a New York, haya podrás estudiar la universidad y estaremos juntos, en un año termino la carrera, y podre trabajar para darte la vida que mereces, nos casaremos, y me enfocare en hacerte la mujer mas feliz que pueda haber- me dijo, no me dejaba, el quería que me fuera con el, estaba planeando una vida para nosotros, todo el miedo y dolor que sentí antes se había esfumado, ahora me sentía llena de felicidad, -Es enserio?- necesitaba volver a escucharlo para poder creerlo, me sentía en un sueño, me abrazo y me acomode en sus brazos, -Si Bella y antes de irme le diré a nuestros padres sobre lo nuestro, que te amo y que quiero que estemos juntos- me dijo, lo abrace mas fuerte, me sentía la mujer mas dichosa del mundo, pero una nube de preocupación se quería interponer en mi felicidad, que dirían nuestros padres, aunque había tratado de olvidar mis prejuicios, ahí seguían, -Te Amo, gracias, por estar conmigo, pero crees que nuestros padres lo acepten?- pregunte expresando mi preocupación, -Aunque no lo acepten siempre estaré contigo, aunque nos tengamos que escapar, no dejare que nos separen- dijo y me beso, no hubo necesidad de contestarle, me sentía tranquila y segura ante la seguridad de Edward.

Carlisle y Esme regresaron a casa dos días después de la platica que tuve con Edward, eso fue un día martes, nuestros encuentros tenían que ser mas discretos, sino queríamos que se dieran cuenta antes, se haría una cena en honor por su regreso el día sábado, se invitaría a unos cuantos amigos.

La noche del sábado llego, todos los preparativos estaba listos gracia a Alice, después de la cena, Edward daría a nuestros padres el anuncio de su partida y sobre nuestro noviazgo, me sentía nerviosa, feliz, pero tenia un mal presentimiento, no se que era pero algo malo pasaría.

Quería estar con Edward, pero Alice no me soltaba al igual que a Rose, moría por un abrazo de Edward, pero tenia que ayudara Alice, desde lejos lo veía como se reía con Emmett y Jasper, se veía tan guapo, me sentía tan dichosa que fuera solo mío. Por fin llego la hora de la cena, al fin estaría con el, mama y Carlisle nos contaban sobre su asombrosa y romántica luna de miel por el viejo mundo, sentí necesidad de ir al baño, me pare sin decirle a Edward, ya que no quería distraerlo, se veía muy entretenido con la platica de Carlisle, alguien se paro después que yo pero no me fije en quien fue.

Cuando salí del baño, me dirigí hacia el comedor, al pasar por la sala vi a Estefan, no le di importancia y seguí caminado, -Bella, espera?- dijo el, me detuve, no quería ser grosera, -Que sucede?- le pregunte amablemente, el me sonrió, -Quería pedirte una disculpa por como me comporte cuando nos conocimos, no se porque actué así- dijo, parecía sincero, -Olvídalo, ya todo quedo en el pasado- le dije, -Gracia Bella, oye no quisieras salir un día de estos al bosque con unos amigos, puedes llevar a Edward- me dijo, -No Estefan, no se puede, acabamos de llegar de campamento y pues como que no quiero ir al bosque por el momento- le dije sinceramente, -Ya veo, por lo que veo pasas mucho tiempo con Cullen- me dijo, -Si bueno, menos cuando se va al gym con los chicos, lo extraño- le dije, no se porque pero lo dije, -Pues busca una actividad mientras- me aconsejo, -Si, voy a tomar alpinismo en ese tiempo-, -En serio? A mi me encanta el alpinismo?- me dijo, -Deberíamos practicarlo juntos?- Dios que boca la mía, solo digo tonterías, realmente no quiero estar con el, ojala se niegue, -Me parece una excelente idea, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo- me dijo, sonreí forzadamente, -Claro, yo te aviso- le dije, pero ni en sueños lo haría, no quería una pelea con Edward por estar conviviendo con el, -Bueno regresara a la mesa- le dije, -Si, vamos- dijo siguiéndome, me senté al lado de Edward.

Al termina la cena, todos fuimos a la sala, ya había llegado la hora, Edward les diría a nuestros padres, me sentía nerviosa, pero tenia fe de que todo saldría bien, Edward tomo mi mano, voltee a verlo, -Ya llego la hora, solo deja tomo un poco de aire y regreso- me dijo, asentí con la cabeza y el salió al jardín.

Estefan salió tras el, me sentí nerviosa, espero que no pelearan, no quería que se estropeara la noche que podría ser decisiva, Alice se sentó a mi lado, -Hoy les dirán?- pregunto de forma que solo escuchaba yo, asentí con la cabeza, -Que emoción!- chillo, todos voltearon a verla, fue muy chistoso.

Seguíamos platicando animadamente, cuando Estefan se paro delante de mi, -Puedes salir un momento?- me pregunto, voltee ver a Alice, ella solo se encogió de hombros, me le acerque, -Si en 5 minutos no regreso, sal por mi- le pedí en secreto, ella asintió, salí con el, nos paramos cerca de la Jeep de Emmett, Estefan me tomo de las manos, quería soltarlo, pero no quería ser grosera, -Bella, gracias, enserio quiero agradecerte de la oportunidad que me diste, es genial- dijo Estefan, -No tienes porque agradecerlo, ya veras que nos divertiremos mucho- dije, ya que sabia que era por lo del alpinismo, bueno no me quedaría otra que invitarlo de vez en cuando, no podía ser grosera cuando el estaba siendo amable conmigo, el me abrazo, me sentí incomoda, mis malditos modales no me permitían ser grosera, y alejarlo de mi, donde estaba Edward cuando lo necesitaba, el se aparto un poco de mi me vio con arrogancia y me beso, trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero me estaba apretando muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, -Veo que es cierto- grito Edward, Estefan rápidamente me soltó, voltee a verlo, -Bravo Bella, supiste como actuar! Me estuviste viendo la cara de idiota!- grito, -Deja que te explique! No es lo que crees!- trate de explicarle, agarre sus manos, pero el rápidamente me aventó las manos y se alejo de mi, -Creí que eras diferente, que me amabas, pero no! Solo fui tu burla! Pero no mas! Se acabo!-, no podía estar pasando esto, tenia que ser una pesadilla, -No Edward escúchame por favor!- le suplique, voltee a ver a Estefan, me sonreía arrogantemente, -Dile, dile, que tu me besaste!- le grite, -Perdón Bella, pero le dije sobre lo nuestro- dijo el muy sínico, esto había sido una trampa, se acerco a mi con un solo fin, con el de herirnos, en eso salió Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, -No mientas!- grite, mi desesperación estaba creciendo, iba a perder a Edward, -Tu no mientas, bien que gozabas en mis brazos!- dijo abrazándome, Edward me jalo del brazo y le dio un puñetazo a Estefan, volteo a verme, en su mirada había odio, empecé a temblar, -Por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran, eres libre de seguir revolcándote con este- dijo muy déspota, me sentía morir, -Por favor!- volví a suplicarle, me miro, me dijo todo con esa mirada, no me creería, -Adiós Bella- dijo, se acerco a mi, me dio un beso en la frente y entro corriendo a la casa, -Edwaaard nooo- grite, Alice y Emmett fueron atrás de el, voltee a ver a Estefan, -Porque? Porque lo hiciste!- le grite, se acerco a mi, me agarro del mentón, -Te dije que serias mía, sea como sea!- me dijo guiñando el ojo, me gire hacia Rose y ella me abrazo, entramos a la casa, -Bella, están bien?- pregunto mama, -Si, se me bajo un poco la presión- mentí, subí a mi recamara, nos sentamos en mi casa, -Que paso Bella?- me pregunto Rose, le conté todo, desde que Estefan me espero en la sala, cuando esta terminando, Edward se paro en la entrada de mi recamara, -Adiós Rose- dije, Rose se enderezo un poco, lo mire, el me miro, -Adiós Bella- dijo y se fue no me permitió decir nada, -Edwaaard- grite!

Después de un rato llorando en brazos de Alice, -Te das por vencida! Lo dejaras ir así!- le dijo Emmett, lo mire, -Ve por el, habla con el! Explícale- volvió a decir, me limpie las lagrimas, -Tiene razón!- dije, me cambie rápidamente, bajamos y nos vieron raro otra vez, -Ahorita volvemos- dijo Emmett, todos nos subimos a la Jeep, tardamos media hora en llegar al aeropuerto, buscamos la sala de abordaje a New York, el intento fue en balde, cuando ubicamos la sala, el avión estaba despegando, había perdido a Edward, y ahora era para siempre…


	23. Chapter 23

Cap 23. No puedo mas

Pov Bella

Después de un rato llorando en brazos de Alice, -Te das por vencida! Lo dejaras ir así!- le dijo Emmett, lo mire, -Ve por el, habla con el! Explícale- volvió a decir, me limpie las lagrimas, -Tiene razón!- dije, me cambie rápidamente, bajamos y nos vieron raro otra vez, -Ahorita volvemos- dijo Emmett, todos nos subimos a la Jeep, tardamos media hora en llegar al aeropuerto, buscamos la sala de abordaje a New York, el intento fue en balde, cuando ubicamos la sala, el avión estaba despegando, había perdido a Edward, y ahora era para siempre.

Intentamos hablar con el, pero no contesta su celular, los días pasaban e iba perdiendo las esperanzar de que nos arregláramos.

Mama y Carlisle trataban de saber que me pasaba, no les podía decir la verdad, mas bien no podía decir nada.

Dos Meses Después…

El tiempo seguía pasando, Edward, solo hablaba con Carlisle y Esme, no le contestaba las llamadas que no fueran ellos, un día el marco a la casa, conteste yo, y enseguida colgó, el no quería saber de mi, y aunque me trataba de hacer a la idea de que lo nuestro se había acabado no podía, me seguía doliendo, este dolor era mas grande que yo. Casi no comía ya había bajado mínimo 5 kilos, solo iba a la escuela, hacia tarea y dormía, no tenia ánimos para nada mas.

Empecé a enfermar, me pasaba con mareos y vómitos, Alice trataba de que comiera, mama trataba de que me abriera a ella, que le dijera que me pasaba, pero eso no pasaría, que caso tenia decirles que amaba a Edward, si el ya no me quería en su lado.

Un día desperté con la idea, de que mi vida ya no tenia sentido, me sentía tan sola, había perdido al amor de mi vida por un idiota, todo lo que tenia significado para mi se había desvanecido.

Decidí que ya no quería vivir, escribí una carta hacia mi madre diciéndole donde podrían encontrar mi cuerpo, y diciéndole a todos lo importantes que fueron en mi vida, incluyendo a Edward.

Subí a mi auto dirección a una de las barrancas de la push, cuando llegue, me sumergí en la pequeña selva que había para llegar a la barranca, vi como venia una Jeep a toda velocidad, eran ellos, había encontrado mi carta antes, corrí lo mas rápido que pude.

Llegue a la orilla, Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper aparecieron, -Bella, no lo hagas!- pidió Alice, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, -Ya no puedo, lo amo, no quiero estar sin el- dije, -Hay otras forma! Iremos a buscarlo hablaran y todo estará bien!- dijo Emmett, -No, lo siento- y sin mas salte, me ahogaría, cuando caí al agua, fue un impacto fuerte, el vientre me dolió demasiado, no trate de salir a la superficie, no se, pero vi que había sangre, eso ya no importaba solo quería morir.

Una luz me despertó, estaba en el cielo? Donde estaba? No, no era posible, estaba viva, -Hija despertaste!- llego mi mama a mi lado, estaba pálida, y se veía que llevaba días sin dormir, -Mama, donde estoy?- pregunte, -En el hospital, hija, tienes que decirme porque lo hiciste, porque intentaste acabar con tu vida?- dijo mi mama alzando la voz, lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, al ver sus ojos pude ver el daño que le había echo por intentar suicidarme, -Dímelo hija! Te lo suplico- e incoó a mi lado, -Era porque ya no podía seguir viviendo, perdí al amor de mi vida- confesé, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, -Quien es hija?- pregunto, suspire, -Es Edward- ya lo había dicho, ella se paro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, -Y por que dices que lo perdiste?- cuestiono, como le explicaría lo que paso, que el cree que me acosté con otro, cuando el a sido el único hombre en mi vida, -Porque se que ustedes no lo aprobarían- mentí, ella tomo mis manos, -Hija, Carlisle y yo ya sabíamos lo de ustedes- dijo, eso me sorprendió, -Que?- pregunte mas que confundida, -Una vez los vimos besándose, hija, ustedes no se hermanos realmente, se que se conocían antes de que los presentáramos- dijo, tantos prejuicios, desilusiones y problemas por creer que ellos no nos apoyarían, -Y también Carlisle lo apoya?- pregunto, el dolor había incrementado, -Si hija, y si quieres buscarlo, te apoyaremos- dije sonriendo, la vi y le di una sonrisa, -Como salí del mar?- pregunte, -Un joven vio cuando saltaste, y se arriesgo a sacarte, por eso es que aun estas cono nosotros gracias a dios!- exclamo, así que por eso seguía viva, en eso entro Carlisle, estaba serio, se paro en el otro extremo de la cama, -Bella, como pudiste hacer eso? Y mas en tu estado!- dijo molesto, -Que?- pregunto Esme, -En que estado?- pregunte asustada, -Bella, estabas embarazada!- dijo mas molesto, embarazada, un hijo de Edward y mío, las lagrimas volvieron a salir, espera, -Dijiste estaba?- pregunte con miedo, -Si Bella, estabas- dijo con voz temblorosa…


	24. Chapter 24

Cap 24. Mi Vida Se Esta Acabando…

Pov Bella

-Bella, como pudiste hacer eso? Y mas en tu estado!- dijo molesto, -Que?- pregunto Esme, -En que estado?- pregunte asustada, -Bella, estabas embarazada!- dijo mas molesto, embarazada, un hijo de Edward y mío, las lagrimas volvieron a salir, espera, -Dijiste estaba?- pregunte con miedo, -Si Bella, estabas- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Mi estupidez, iba dejando mas perdidas, por confiar en un idiota perdí a Edward, y ahora todo por un impulso, perdí el producto de mi amor por Edward, lo único que me quedaría de el, ahora no tenia nada, como había sido tan tonta, como no me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, si tenia los síntomas, nunca nos protegimos, porque, porque, maldecía mi suerte!

-Bella hija, quien era el padre de tu bebe?- pregunto Carlisle, ahora se veía preocupado, Esme me veía, apretó mi mano dándome apoyo, era obvio que ella sabia de quien era mi bebe, levante la vista, se acerco Carlisle y me abrazo, el me trataba como una verdadera hija, -Dime hija, no te juzgaremos- me dijo, agache la mirada, -Era de Edward- susurre, el se paro de la cama y me vio, había dolor el su cara, por primera vez no lo vi tranquilo, sereno ante todo, -Era mi nieto! Como pudo! Se aprovecho de ti Bella, dímelo?- me pregunto molesto, -No, yo lo Amo y el a mi- rápido conteste, no quería que el creyera que mi violo, -Y porque se fue?- volvió a pregunta, -El debería estar contigo en este momento!- exclamo, -Yo termine con el, un mal entendido- dije, estaba mintiendo, pero ya sabían demasiado.

Esme y Carlisle, se enfadaron al inicio, pero me apoyaron en mi dolor, creían que me haría bien que Edward estuviera a mi lado, así que mandaron a Emmett a buscar a Edward.

Emmett regreso, pero no consiguió que Edward, viniera con el, -Que te dijo?- pregunte, -Que no quería saber nada sobre ti!- dijo con pena, -Me va escuchar!- dijo Carlisle, todo el mundo se sentía enojado con el, por no apoyarme, pero yo, solo quería que volviera, no podía enojarme con el, ya que todo había sido un mal entendido con consecuencias muy fuertes.

Diario llamaba a su casa, tratando de hablar con el, pero nunca me contestaba, hasta que un día marque y el numero ya no existía.

No sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada, necesitaba escuchar que ya no me quería en su vida, una sola palabra haría que dejara de insistir.

Un día decidí ir a buscarlo, le pedí a Carlisle su dirección, ya que su numero, ya no lo teníamos porque el lo cambio, tome mi mochila y me fui a buscarlo, tenia la esperanza de que podríamos solucionar esto, que solo era una prueba, llegue a la dirección que me dio Carlisle, y en el departamento no había nadie, una chica iba saliendo del departamento de a lado, me acerque a ella, -Disculpa, no sabes a que hora llega los que viven ahí?- dije señalando el departamento, -Que pena, pero Edward, se fue, nos encargo el departamento a mi y a mi esposo- dijo, pero mis esperanzas se fueron a la basura, ahora no tenia donde buscarlo, todo había acabado, no me quedaba mas que resignarme, y tratar de olvidarme de el amor que siento por el…


	25. Chapter 25

Cap 25. El tiempo se va, el dolor es lo único que sigue aquí…

Pov Bella

Llegue a la dirección que me dio Carlisle, y en el departamento no había nadie, una chica iba saliendo del departamento de a lado, me acerque a ella, -Disculpa, no sabes a que hora llega los que viven ahí?- dije señalando el departamento, -Que pena, pero Edward, se fue, nos encargo el departamento a mi y a mi esposo- dijo, pero mis esperanzas se fueron a la basura, ahora no tenia donde buscarlo, todo había acabado, no me quedaba mas que resignarme, y tratar de olvidarme de el amor que siento por el.

- 3

Ya había paso un dos años y medio desde que fui a buscar a Edward, no sabia sobre su vida, solo sabia que el amor que sentía por el, seguía intacto, casi nadie sabia de el, solo sabíamos que se había graduado, y eso porque invito a Emmett, no quiso que nadie mas fuera.

El había alejado a Carlisle y Esme de su vida cuando trataron de convencerlo de que hablara conmigo.

Emmett era el único donde sabia donde vivía, el que lo frecuentaba junto con Rose.

-Flash back-

Estábamos en la sala viendo la tele toda la familia, incluyendo Jasper y Rose, empezó a sonar un celular, era el de Emmett, salió y contesto, después de un rato regreso, se veía serio, -Tengo que salir, regreso en un rato- dijo, le dio la mano a Rose, ella no dijo nada, solo lo siguió.

Regresaron como a las 2 horas, esta serio y traía un sobre muy elegante en mano, -Que tienes hijo?- pregunto Carlisle al verlo, Emmett tomo asiento, suspiro se veía nervioso, Rose se sentó a su lado, -Tienes que decirles- dijo ella, el la miro y asintió con la cabeza, -Vi a Edward- dijo, me pare, el estaba aquí, porque no vino, -Y que te dijo, porque no vino aquí?- pregunto Carlisle, -Vino a invitarme a su graduación- dijo muy serio, -Que te dijo?- pregunte, -Solo me dio, dos boletos, dijo que solo Rose y yo estábamos invitados- dijo, me sentí dolida, vi a Carlisle y estaba impactado, -Que mas te dijo, hijo?- pregunto Esme, -Que si se presentaba alguien mas que no fuéramos nosotros dos, no volveríamos a saber de el- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Fin Flash Back-

Emmett seguía muy en contacto con el, solo que no podía decirnos donde vivía o darnos su numero, ya que si alguno lo buscaba, nunca sabríamos de el, nos tuvimos que resignar, ya que era mejor así, que no saber nada de el.

Estaba empezando mi tercer año de carrera, estaba estudiando pediatra, amaba a los niños, soñaba con curarlos y salvarlos, creo que era en compensación al bebe que no tenia a mi lado.

Jacob, fue el joven que me salvo del precipicio, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, después del accidente. Un tiempo después se me declaro, yo lo rechace, le dije que solo podíamos ser amigos. No quería darle falsas ilusiones, no podría amar a nadie que no fuera Edward.

Stefan me busco con su falso arrepentimiento, ahora no le creía, pero fue tarde, eso debí de haber hecho antes.

El tiempo paso lentamente para mi, vivía en una pesadilla perpetua, saber que había perdido el producto de mi amor por Edward había hecho que la pesadilla empeorara, todas las noches, tenia pesadillas, hasta despierta las tenia, mi sufrimiento era constante, en mi pecho, había una grieta grande y profunda, que solo a veces, cuando estaba en compañía de Jacob ese vacío desaparecía, pero cuando estaba sola volvía, y cada vez era mas grande.

Rose y Emmett decidieron casarse. Por seis meses fui la asistente de Alice para los preparativos, no quería, pero según Alice eso me ayudaba a distraerme.

Habían invitado a Edward a la boda, ellos fueron a buscarlo, Emmett dijo que intentaría explicarle lo que paso. Ellos volvieron, y Edward me había mandado una carta, si se podía llamar así, la cual decía:

"Bella, mi querida Bella, ahora se lo que paso, y es muy tarde, yo ya no puedo ser tu felicidad, tu eres la mía, pero yo ya no puedo ser la tuya, busca el amor y olvídate de mi.

Te Amo, nunca lo olvides"

No sabia porque decía eso, nunca era tarde, podíamos arreglarlo, algo en mi me decía que el no era el mismo.

El no había confirmado su asistencia, nadie creía que el viniera.

Pero cierto día el llamo a Emmett, confirmando su asistencia, me sentía tan feliz, porque lo volvería a ver, hasta las pesadillas habían disminuido, sabia que si nos mirábamos, podríamos arreglarlo tenia fe.

Solo faltaba un mes para la boda, Emmett nos conto que Edward planeaba venir a vivir a Forks, que quería arreglar las cosas con la familia, Esme y Alice me dieron mas esperanzas de nuestra reconciliación.

El día mas esperado llego, tres semanas antes de la boda, por fin llegaba Edward, por fin lo varia después de tanto tiempo.

Emmett entro a la casa, había ido por Edward al aeropuerto, no se veía feliz, -No estén tan felices, viene acompañado- dijo saliendo al patio trasero, sentí como se me detuvo el corazón, el entro, se veía igual de guapo, el me miro, se veía sorprendido, avance hacia el, me tuve que detener en seco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward siguió mi mirada, rápido me vio, se disculpaba con la mirada, -No puede ser- dije, me sentía mal, todo se puso negro, solo sentí como me desplome hacia piso, lo ultimo que vi, fue a Edward corriendo hacia mi, quería morir, ahora sabia porque el me pedía que lo olvidara…

Les gusto! Espero que si! A partir del siguiente capitulo es contado por Edward el tiempo que pasaron sin verse! No me maten, ya que si lo hacen no sabrán que pasara! Las Quiero y gracias por leer mi historia.


	26. Chapter 26

Cap 26. En un eterno martirio

Pov Edward

Llegue al aeropuerto, compre mi boleto y espere la hora de abordaje, me sentía destruido por dentro, otra vez me paso, y lo peor de todo es que siempre era Estefan, el siempre estaría entre mi felicidad, pero ya nada importaba. Mi lado masoquista quería ver llegar a Bella, pero era mejor así, que no llegara, por que me haría mas difícil apartarme de ella.

Ya en mi asiento, tome la decisión de que llegando a New York mi propósito seria olvidar a Isabella Swan, aunque me llevara toda la vida y nunca volverme a enamorar.

Dos Meses Después…

Solo me enfocaba en mis estudios, esa era mi única distracción, por la noches, esa horrible noche en la que mi vida se acabo me robaba el sueño, solo en recordar que Bella me había engañado, hacia que todo mi ser se llenara de dolor, no la odia, por eso era imposible, la amaba mas que a nada, ella era todo en mi universo, nadie podría remplazar el amor que siento por ella.

Tanya seguía queriendo resbalárseme, pero yo la rechazaba, me dejo de molestar después de que casi nos matamos los dos, estábamos en el edificio de la universidad, como siempre ella seguía atrás de mi, me jalo porque la estaba ignorando, resbalamos y caímos por la escalera, yo solo tuve una fractura en el brazo, pero ella se rompió el brazo y una pierna, creo que eso le vasto para que dejara de seguirme.

Un día tocaron mi puerta al abrirla, no podía creer a quien tenia enfrente, -Que no vas a saludarme?- dijo, lo abrace, era mi hermano, el que nunca me ha fallado, -Que haces aquí?- pregunte muy feliz de verlo, después de dos meses había sonreído un poco, -Pasa- le dije, toda la tarde estuvimos platicando, según el iba muy enserio con Rosalie, eso me daba gusto, que mi hermano fuera feliz.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- dijo, me lo dijo muy serio, sabia hacia donde iba esto, -Claro, de todo menos de Bella- dije, el me miro impresionado, -Edward no puedes seguir así, no hagas esto- dijo el un poco molesto, -No, tu no hagas esto- dije poniendo me de pie, -Ella me lastimo, se burlo de mi amor por ella- dije casi gritándole, el se levanto, -Edward tienes que escucharme, estas cometiendo un error!- dijo el, -Sabes que ese es un tema del que no pienso hablar, sino tienes mas que decirme, creo que es hora de que te vayas con la persona que consideras que es tu hermana- dije abriéndole la puerta, camino hasta mi, -Realmente te desconozco, piénsalo Edward, cuando quieras escucharme, búscame, solo espero que no sea tarde, porque te arrepentirás toda la vida si no cambias de actitud- dijo el y salió de mi casa.

Llore toda la noche, porque pasaba todo esto, ella y yo pudimos tener una vida feliz juntos, pero no quiso, porque? No entendía porque la felicidad no estaba hecha para mi.

Mi padre y Esme diario me llamaban, según Bella me necesitaba, no quería verla y mucho menos hablar con ella, tome la decisión de irme de ese lugar, ya que no dudaba que en cualquier momento apareciera Emmett o mis madres para intentar convencerme, le pedí de favor a mi vecina que cuidara del departamento, me fui a vivir con un compañero de la universidad, aparte de que era para que dejaran de molestar respecto a Bella, la compañía me ayudaría a no hacer una tontería.

El tiempo paso, un año después de todo lo ocurrido me gradué, solo invite a Emmett y obviamente el llevaría a Rose, me mantuve en contacto con mi hermano, al principio solo era por mail, ya después le di mi numero de celular.

-Flash back-

Decidí ir a Forks, no exactamente a mi casa, no quería encontrarme con ellos y menos con Bella, fui al café que estaba a dos cuadras de la casa, empecé a marcar el numero de Emmett, -Bueno?- contesto, -Hola Emmett, habla Edward- dije, el se quedo callado un momento, -Edward, me da mucho gusto escucharte, no sabes como te extrañado- dijo el, suspire, -Como yo a ti, estas ocupado?- pregunte, -No veía la tele con la familia- dijo el, -Que bien, podemos vernos?- pregunte, -Estas en forks?- dijo el emocionado, -Si, no grites, veámonos en el café que esta cerca de la casa, ven solo, te lo pido- dije rogándole, -Mmm bien, aunque sea puede ir Rose?- dijo el, ya sabia que lo pediría, -Si, aquí los espero- dije, -Ok, voy para allá- dijo cortando la llamada.

Llegaron a los 10 minutos, Emmett se acerco y me abrazo, -Que gusto me da verte- dijo el, -A mi también me da gusto verte- le dije, nos separamos, me miro de pies a cabeza, -Estas muy delgado- dijo el, -Si, no ha sido mi mejor época- me limite a contestar, Rose me veía, con cierta indiferencia, -Hola Rosalie- dije, -Hola Edward- dijo ella, se acerco y me abrazo, no me esperaba eso, -Se te extraña, lo sabias?- dijo ella, -También lo extraño- dije.

Tomamos asiento, los tres pedimos un café, -Bueno la razón de mi visita es esta- dije deslizando un sobre por la mesa mientras le daba un trago a mi café, Emmett miro confundido y lo tomo, abrió el sobre, después de leer el contenido me vio con felicidad, -Hermano! Nos invitas a todos a tu graduación! Me siento feliz porque hayas acabado- dijo el, le sonreí, -Si estoy feliz, al fin soy un Neurólogo- dije, -Oye pero aquí solo hay dos boletos- dijo, lo mire, Rose tomo el sobre, -Nada mas son para nosotros, no es cierto?- dijo Rosalie, asentí, -Si, son los únicos que quiero ese día- dije, Emmett se veía sorprendido, Rosalie solo me miro con tristeza, -Pero hermano, no le puedes hacer eso a nuestro padre!- dijo reclamándome, -Se que es injusto, pero si el va, tendrán que ir todas, y no quiero ver a Bella- dije, -Pero Edward…-, Nada Emmett, quiero que estén ustedes, si se llegan a presentar mi padre, Esme, Alice y Bella, cualquiera de ellos, te juro que no vuelves a saber de mi- dije, estaba decidido, -Estas seguro que eso quieres- dijo el, -Si, eso quiero- dije, -Esta bien se hará a tu manera- dijo el viendo a la mesa.

Después de eso, conversamos otro momento, le di el numero de teléfono y la dirección de mi nueva casa, bajo las mismas condiciones.

-Fin Flash Back-

Ya eran dos años y medio desde que perdí a Bella, solo me enfocaba a trabajar, una de mis compañeras de trabajo Ashley, siempre me invitaba a salir, por mas de que me negaba ella estaba allí, aparte de que no quería salir con nadie, ella era ex de Stefan, no entendía porque las mujeres de el me seguían, acaso estaba vestido a quedarme con sus sobras?

Un dio salí a tomar una copa con mis compañeros de trabajo, Ashley iba, no se que tan mal acabe, que cuando desperté, me di cuenta que me había acostado con Ashley, me sentí muy mal, pero yo no quería nada con ella ni con otra mujer, siempre amaría a Bella, aunque ella no fuera para mi.

Un día me llego una carta con la peor noticia que pude recibir, me sentía mas basura de lo que ya era, pero no había vuelta atrás, había decidido ir a Forks para ser el neurocirujano de allí, ahora tendría que cargar con mis errores.

Emmett y Rosalie decidieron visitarme, se iban a casar, les conté mis planes de irme a vivir allá, -Que bien hermano, así podrás arreglarte con Bella- dijo el, no había considerado que yéndome para allá, la tendría que ver, -Yo no tengo nada que arreglar con ella- dije, Rose me miro, -Como puedes ser tan idiota!- dijo ella, Emmett la vio sorprendido, -El calvario que vive por tu culpa y tu tan insensible!- dijo ella gritando, -El calvario en la que la tengo viviendo! Ja, no me hagas reír, desde que ella me traiciono, yo no puedo sonreír, la amo como a nada, mi vida es una mierda desde entonces- le grite, -Cálmense- dijo Emmett, -Hermano tienen que hablar- dijo el, -De que tengo que hablar con esa- dije despotamente, el me miro con enojo, -Como puedes expresarte así, ella te ama, respete tu decisión pero no voy a dejar que hables así de ella, tu deberías ser el que tendría que ir pidiendo perdón de rodillas!- me grito, -Así? Y como porque?- volví a gritar, -Stefan les tendió una trampa, el mismo lo acepto enfrente de nosotros!- dijo, sentí palidecer, -Ella trato de suicidarse cuando tu no quisiste escucharla, se tiro de un barranco- volvió a gritar, me sentía paralizado, fue como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, no podía decir nada, -Por hacer esa estupidez, perdió a tu hijo- dijo, -Que?- dije como un jadeo, -Si Edward, Bella esperaba un hijo tuyo- dijo Rose un poco mas calmada, -Y en ese momento que mas te necesitaba, cuando te vine a buscar, tu no quisiste escuchar, vino a buscarte ella, porque te necesitaba, y se encontró con que ya no vivías allí, ahora dime que no eres tu el que tiene que pedir perdón!- dijo el, caí de rodillas, no, no podía ser cierto, me sentía peor que antes, mi orgullo, el coraje que sentí antes hacia ella, se había ido, ahora era hacia mi, y al doble de intensidad, -No, no puede ser- dije llorando, como nunca lo hice, el se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazo, llore en su hombro, me sentía una mierda, lo peor que había, solo había dañado a Bella, vivimos un suplicio por mi culpa, si solo hubiera escuchado, todo seria diferente, pero el hubiera no existía, ya no podía hacer nada, yo no la merecía, ni a ella ni a su perdón, -Todavía pueden arreglarse- dijo el, negué con la cabeza, -No Emmett, aunque quisiera, no la merezco, mis estúpidas decisiones tuvieron consecuencias- dije, -De que hablas?- pregunto el, -Pronto lo sabrán- me limite a contestar, me pare tome una hoja de papel y escribí con todo el dolor, ira, y odio ante mi suerte, una carta a Bella:

"Bella, mi querida Bella, ahora se lo que paso, y es muy tarde, yo ya no puedo ser tu felicidad, tu eres la mía, pero yo ya no puedo ser la tuya, busca el amor y olvídate de mi.

Te Amo, nunca lo olvides"

La metí en un sobre y se la di a Emmett, ellos se fueron, ahora no sabia si ir a la boda, no podría ver a Bella de frente.

Decidí ir, aparte de que ya tenia que ir a forks porque pronto iniciaría a trabajar, las consecuencias se fueron conmigo, siempre tendría que cargar con ellas, llame a Emmett de que iría para allá, que quería ver a la familia y disculparme por mi actitud, según el todos me esperaban con ansias.

Emmett fue por mi al aeropuerto, me vio con gusto, pero cuando vi a mi acompañante le cambio la expresión, -Ahora veo a que te referías con lo de tus consecuencias- dijo, no me hablo en todo el camino, llagamos a casa y se bajo sin decir nada, salí atrás de el, entro, -No estén tan felices, viene acompañado- dijo saliendo al patio trasero, entre a la casa, están todos allí, a pesar de que quise ver a otro lado, no pude, allí estaba el amor de mi vida, me veía con emoción, estaba mas delgada, tenia unos grandes círculos negros alrededor de sus hermosos ojos chocolate que a pesar de eso, tenían un brillo encantador, desvió la mirada, y se ensombreció, la seguí y veía a Ashley y el embarazo de cinco meses que llevaba, si de esa estúpida borrachera. Había dejado a Ashley embarazada, siempre me arrepentiría de esa noche, la volví a ver, su mirada estaba llena de lagrimas, -No puede ser- dijo, solo vi como se desplomo por el piso, corrí hacia ella y la tome en mi brazos, le hice un daño irreparable a la persona que mas amo, ni con mi vida pagaría el error que había cometido…

Ashley Benson


	27. Chapter 27

Cap 27. La Pesadilla Continua

Pov Bella

Emmett entro a la casa, había ido por Edward al aeropuerto, no se veía feliz, -No estén tan felices, viene acompañado- dijo saliendo al patio trasero, sentí como se me detuvo el corazón, el entro, se veía igual de guapo, el me miro, se veía sorprendido, avance hacia el, me tuve que detener en seco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward siguió mi mirada, rápido me vio, se disculpaba con la mirada, -No puede ser- dije, me sentía mal, todo se puso negro, solo sentí como me desplome hacia piso, lo ultimo que vi, fue a Edward corriendo hacia mi, quería morir, ahora sabia porque el me pedía que lo olvidara.

Empecé a despertar, era de día? Esperaba que así fuera, pidiéndole a la vida que solo hubiera sido un sueño, lo que vi no podía ser verdad, que Edward apenas fuera a llegar, y todo fuera un cruel sueño, abrí los ojos, y enfrente de mi, tenia a un hombre demacrado, ojeras grandes alrededor de sus hermosos ojos verdes, estaba mas delgado, y en su mirada ya no había la alegría que había antes, apenas era el rastro del hombre que deje de ver hace casi tres años, solo sabia que para mi seguía siendo hermoso, rayos, realmente me había desmayado, todo era cierto, lo que vi era verdad, mis ojos no me engañaron, realmente todo esto estaba siendo una trastada que la vida me estaba haciendo, -Te sientes mejor?- pregunto, me limite asentir, -Bien- dijo el parándose de la cama, -Edward?- dije, no podía quedarme con la duda, -Dime- dijo dándome la espalda, -Te casaste?- pregunte con voz temblorosa, el se giro, -No Bella, no me he casado y no se si lo haga- dijo, abrí los ojos como platos, -Pero tu..-, -Si, se que seré padre, pero no casare con ella, porque no la amo, ese bebe es un error que no debería existir- dijo, no podía creer lo que decía, odiaba a su hijo, en su mirada había odio, y resentimiento, agache la mirada, -Lo odias?- pregunte, -No lo odio, solo no lo quiero- dijo cortante, -Me odias, verdad?- pregunte, se sentó a mi lado, tomo mis manos, -No Bella, no te odio, eres lo que mas amo en mi vida- dijo, -Entonces porque me miras así- pregunte, se paro bruscamente, se paso las manos por el cabello, me dio la espalda, -Porque maldigo mi suerte! Me odio a mi mismo, no lo entiendes!- grito, lo mire asustada, se acerco y se arrodillo ante mi, - Si mi orgullo, mi rencor no hubiera sido mas grande que yo, no estaríamos así, si hubiera escuchado, no te estuviera lastimando como lo estoy haciendo- dijo, -Si hubiera analizado, si mínimo si hubiera recordado la clase de persona que era Stefan, todo esto no hubiera pasado nada, ahora estaríamos juntos- suspiro, -Bella, es cierto que intentaste suicidarte?- pregunto, asentí, lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejilla, -Y también es cierto que perdiste un bebe?- volvía asentir, las lagrimas cada vez salían mas, -Era mío?- dijo mirándome, agache la cabeza, -Si Edward, era tuyo- dije como un susurro, cerro los ojos, y enterró su cara en mi pecho, lo abrace, no dije nada, no sabia que decir, lloro en mis brazos, seque mis lagrimas, con mi manga, ya no quise llorar, ya había llorada lo suficiente, no solucionaría nada llorando, el ya no era para mi.

Después de un rato el se compuso, se levanto, -Perdón Bella- dijo y salió de mi recamara sin decir mas, me quede sentada en la cama, en eso entro Alice, se acerco a mi, -Estas bien- pregunto, asentí con la cabeza, -Quieres que lo hablemos?- volvió a preguntar, me pare, sin decir nada, -Vamos, que es de mala educación no atender a las visitas- dije, -Bella- susurro, salí antes de que dijera mas.

Llegue a la sala, estaba sentada, la acompañante de Edward, la observe sin que ella me viera, es hermosa, su cabello es rubio, sus ojos son grandes y azules, es perfecta, con razón Edward la eligió como su compañera, yo no soy ni la sombra de ella, ese pensamiento me hiere y lo descarto automáticamente, el en algún momento me amo, dice que todavía me ama, pero después de tanto tiempo odiándome, pensando que lo traicione, lo dudo, me pase como si no la hubieras visto, no quería seguir torturándome viendo su vientre, -Oye tu?- grito, me gire y se acerco a mi, -Dime- dije, no podía dejar de verla, así hubiera estado yo, pero por estúpida perdí a mi bebe, yo tendría que ser la que debería estar con Edward, yo debería ser la padre de su primogénito, pero no era si, la vida siempre me hacia las bromas mas crueles que mi corazón y mi intelecto no sabia como afrontar, ella entorno los ojos y me miro de arriba a bajo, -Me puedes decir que te traes con Edward?- pregunto altaneramente, -Nada, es como un hermano- mentí, -Si como no, no se si te hayas dado cuenta pero Edward y yo seremos padres nos vamos a casar- dijo con sonrisa burlona, -Pues yo no contaría con eso- dije, -Mira estúpida, el es mío- dijo agarrándome del brazo, en eso llego Edward con Emmett, nos miraron desconcertados, pero parece que Edward reacciono, camino a paso acelerado hacia nosotras, ella me soltó, -Que diablos esta pasando aquí?- dijo evidentemente molesto, volteo a verme, -Estas bien?- pregunto, asentí agachando la mirada, -Ósea, yo soy la embarazada y preguntas si ella esta bien- dijo la rubia enojada, -Cálmate Ashley- dijo el, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro escaleras arriba, -Suéltame, me lastimas- se escucho que ella dijo, suspire, a pesar de todo el me defendió cuando no había necesidad, como podría continuar con mi vida, si el hacia cosas así, -Estas bien?- pregunto Emmett a mi lado, -Si, lo estoy- dije, el me abrazo.

Entre a mi cuarto, había llegado el momento, aunque me doliera mas que nada, haría el intento de olvidarlo, tome mi celular, marque el numero, -Jacob, lo he pensado, y acepto ser tu novia- dije escuche que la puerta se cerro despacio, me gire, pero no había nadie, alguien había escuchado lo que dije…


	28. Chapter 28

Cap 28. Pesa tanto el arrepentimiento

Pov Edward

Emmett fue por mi al aeropuerto, me vio con gusto, pero cuando vi a mi acompañante le cambio la expresión, -Ahora veo a que te referías con lo de tus consecuencias- dijo, no me hablo en todo el camino, llagamos a casa y se bajo sin decir nada, salí atrás de el, entro, -No estén tan felices, viene acompañado- dijo saliendo al patio trasero, entre a la casa, están todos allí, a pesar de que quise ver a otro lado, no pude, allí estaba el amor de mi vida, me veía con emoción, estaba mas delgada, tenia unos grandes círculos negros alrededor de sus hermosos ojos chocolate que a pesar de eso, tenían un brillo encantador, desvió la mirada, y se ensombreció, la seguí y veía a Ashley y el embarazo de cinco meses que llevaba, si de esa estúpida borrachera. Había dejado a Ashley embarazada, siempre me arrepentiría de esa noche, la volví a ver, su mirada estaba llena de lagrimas, -No puede ser- dijo, solo vi como se desplomo por el piso, corrí hacia ella y la tome en mi brazos, le hice un daño irreparable a la persona que mas amo, ni con mi vida pagaría el error que había cometido, estaba tirada en el piso, -Bella, mi amor, reacciona- le suplicaba, todos estaban alrededor de nosotros, -Le dijiste mi amor a ella- pregunto Ashley a mis espalda, voltee fulminándola con la mirada, -Si, fue lo que dije- conteste molesto, cargue a Bella y la lleve a su recamara, le puse un algodón con alcohol en la nariz, después de un rato empezó a reaccionar, abrió poco a poco sus ojos, me contemplo un rato sin decir nada, me llenaba de ansiedad ante su silencio, -Te sientes mejor?- pregunte, cuanto había cambiado, era mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, -Si- dijo, suspire con alivio, -Bien- dije parándome de la cama, -Edward?- me llamo, me detuve, no podía seguir viéndola, si lo hacia, me desarmaría ante ella, -Dime- dije sin voltear a verla, -Te casaste?- pregunto, su voz era como un susurro, me gire hacia ella, -No Bella, no me he casado y no se si lo haga- dije, ya que yo no quería a Ashley, si venia conmigo era porque no podía desatenderme de mi hijo, amaba a Bella, pero no podía pedirle que me aceptara con un hijo, se veía sorprendida ante mi respuesta, -Pero tu..-, -Si, se que seré padre, pero no casare con ella, porque no la amo, ese bebe es un error que no debería existir- dije exasperado, nada mas me faltaba que Bella se pusiera de lado de Ashley, -Lo odias?- pregunto agachando la mirada, suspire con pesadez, -No lo odio, solo no lo quiero- dije molesto, -Me odias, verdad?- pregunto, como me preguntaba eso, que no se daba cuanta que estaba tratando de contenerme para no tomarla en brazos, me senté a lado de ella, tome sus manos, se sentía fría, -No Bella, no te odio, eres lo que mas amo en mi vida- dije, -Entonces porque me miras así- pregunto, me pare de su lado, como era posible que esto siguiera, odio, hacia ella, nunca, ni cuando pensé que me engañaba, pase mis manos por el cabello, ya no podía contenerme, -Porque maldigo mi suerte! Me odio a mi mismo, no lo entiendes!- grite, ya no lo soportaba, ella se asusto, me arrodille ante ella, y la mire, -Si mi orgullo, mi rencor no hubiera sido mas grande que yo, no estaríamos así, si hubiera escuchado, no te estuviera lastimando como lo estoy haciendo- dije, -Si hubiera analizado, si mínimo si hubiera recordado la clase de persona que era Stefan, todo esto no hubiera pasado nada, ahora estaríamos juntos- suspire, esto era tan doloroso, pero tenia que saberlo, -Bella, es cierto que intentaste suicidarte?- pregunte, ella asintió, lagrimas corrían por sus mejilla, entonces también era cierto lo de nuestro hijo, tenia que oírlo de ella, solo así sabría que todo era verdad, -Y también es cierto que perdiste un bebe?- volvía asentir, cada vez lloraba mas, -Era mío?- pregunte, agacho la cabeza aun mas, -Si Edward, era tuyo- dijo como un susurro, cerré los ojos, no pude contener mas las lagrimas, el dolor de casi tres años estaba saliendo, tenia que salir, antes de que se siguiera acumulando en mi, enterré la cara en su pecho, ella me abrazo y me solté a llorar como si de eso dependiera mi vida, me abrumo mi realidad, mi triste realidad, si todo hubiera sido diferente, estaría con Bella, tendría un hijo con ella, seriamos una familia, pero el hubiera no existe, no existía nada de eso, no tenia un hijo, no éramos una familia, no éramos ni la mitad de lo que éramos antes.

Tenia que componerme, no podía seguir llorando como un niño chiquito, tenia que hacer frente a mi presente, me levante, -Perdón Bella- dije dándole la espalda y salí de su recamara sin decir mas, me recargue en la puerta, -Como estas?- preguntaron, levante la cara, era Emmett, -Bien- dije, me paso el brazo por el cuello, -Vente vamos con papa, quiere hablar contigo- dijo, fui con el.

Después de reclamos, reproches y disculpas, pudimos arreglar nuestras diferencias, mis padres me perdonaron y eso me quitaba un peso de encima, -Y la joven con la que vienes es tu esposa?- pregunto Esme con pena, les conté la como estaba la historia con ella, les dije mis planes y que pasaría ahora en adelante, me dijeron que tenia que hacerme responsable del bebe, sea como sea el no tenia la culpa, también me dijeron que Bella hasta el día de hoy tenia la esperanza de que volviéramos a estar juntos, que si yo lo quería podía estar con Bella y también con mi hijo, eso le dio un poco de luz a mi vida.

Salí con Emmett del despacho, para llevar a su habitación a Ashley para que descansara, cuando llegábamos a la sala, -Pues yo no contaría con eso- escuche que dijeron, -Mira estúpida, el es mío- dijo Ashley agarrando del brazo a Bella, que estaba pasando, reaccione rápido, y camine hacia ellas, -Que diablos esta pasando aquí?- dije muy enojado, voltee a ver a Bella, -Estas bien?- pregunte, ella asintió, -Ósea, yo soy la embarazada y preguntas si ella esta bien- dijo Ashley enojada, -Cálmate Ashley- dije, la tome del brazo y la arrastre escaleras arriba, -Suéltame, me lastimas- gritaba ella, cuando llegamos al final de la escalera me encontré con Alice y mi padre, nos veían confundidos y asustados ante mi actitud, -No digan nada- dije enojado, -Ayúdenme- dijo Ashley, -Cállate- le grite, y la lleve a su cuarto, -Que te pasa Edward!- grito ella, -Que, que me pasa? Apenas llegamos a ya te estas peleando con mi familia!- le grite, -A mi no me engañas! Se que hay algo con tu hermana- dijo enojada, -Si hay algo- dije, -Jajaja que ridículo eres Edward, es tu hermana, nunca podrán tener nada- dijo burlonamente, -Jajaja mas risa me das tu!- le espete, -Así y como porque?- dijo riendo, -Porque ella no es mi hermana, es hija de Esme y ella no es mi madre, además la amo, como ella a mi, y toda la familia lo sabe- dije con arrogancia, palidecía, -Y quieres saber lo mejor de todo! Ellos nos apoyan!- le volví a decir, -Tu me tienes que responder ante tu hijo!- grito, -Si lo voy hacer, por eso no te preocupes, no se me olvida- le dije, -Te tienes que casar conmigo o are tu vida un infierno- dijo retadoramente, -Quieres que nos casemos, bien, pero vete acostumbrándote a este Edward, porque si eso pasa, yo seré quien haga tu vida un infierno- dije y salí del cuarto, necesitaba hablar con Bella, quería proponerle que me aceptara, que me diera otra oportunidad, abrí la puerta de su cuarto no entre de todo, la vi al teléfono, -Jacob, lo he pensado, y acepto ser tu novia- dijo, cerré la puerta y camine, ella quería estar con otra persona, y yo no era nadie para decirle que dejara a la persona que estaba solo porque yo quería, ella tenia que continuar con su vida, intentar ser feliz, y yo no tenia otra que resignarme y seguir en el hoyo en el que estaba…


	29. Chapter 29

Cap 29. Dejándome llevar

Pov Bella

Entre a mi cuarto, había llegado el momento, aunque me doliera mas que nada, haría el intento de olvidarlo, tome mi celular, marque el numero, -Jacob, lo he pensado, y acepto ser tu novia- dije escuche que la puerta se cerro despacio, me gire, pero no había nadie, alguien había escuchado lo que dije, -Bueno?- contestaron del otro lado de la línea, suspire, -Hola Jacob- dije, no podía decirle que seria su novia, no podía jugar con sus sentimientos solo por querer olvidar, el de mil y una maneras me había demostrado que era mi amigo, y no podía tratarlo así, aparte de que en el ensayo de cómo se lo diría salió genial, pero ahora que era momento de decirlo de verdad, no salían las palabras, -Todo bien?- pregunto, -Si porque la pregunta?- dije, -Es que te quedas callada- contesto, -Es que Edward regreso- dije, se quedo callado un momento, -Me da mucho gusto por ti Bella! Podrás explicarle lo que sucedió realmente- dijo mi amigo, dándome ánimos, -Ya hablamos, todo a quedado claro- dije con pesadez, -Me da mucho gusto, pero no te oyes muy feliz que digamos- dijo, -Es que ahora mas que nunca, lo de Edward y yo es imposible- dije rompiendo el llanto, necesitaba desahogarme, -Porque dices eso Bella, que sucede?- dijo angustiado, -Edward va a tener un hijo con otra- dije, apenas eran entendibles mis palabras, -Dios! Supongo que se casaran- dijo, suspire, -No, el dice que no, porque no la ama- le conté, -Bella, no seas tonta! Lucha por el, no porque tenga un hijo va hacer impedimento!- dije efusivamente, -No puedo Jake, no soy capaz!- dije, -Maldición Bella, por dios! No seas una cobarde! Una vez por tus prejuicios estuvieron separados, ahora por tu estúpido miedo vas a volver a pasar por lo mismo!- grito, el nunca me había hablado así, -Pero…-, -Pero nada Bella! Creí que eras una guerrera, que luchabas por lo que querías! Pero ya veo que me equivoque!- dijo y sin mas me colgó, que debía hacer me sentía herida, sin opciones.

Estaba apunto de marcarle de nuevo cuando escuche gritos en el pasillo, me asome y era Edward con Ashley, estaban gritando, Edward la jaloneaba, -No puedes hacer esto!- grito ella, -Claro que lo hare, porque lo nuestro fue un error- dijo el gritando, -Tienes que casarte conmigo, es tu hijo- grito ella, -Si, es mi hijo, desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada no me has dejado olvidarlo!- grito el, la soltó, -Te comprare una casa, mantendré a mi hijo pero nunca, óyeme, nunca me casare contigo- dijo el, ella le soltó una cachetada, Edward le iba a regresar el golpe, corrí para evitarlo, -Estas loco! Que te sucede- le grite poniéndome entre Ashley y el.

Su hermoso rostro estaba deformado por la ira que reflejaban sus ojos, nunca en mi vida lo había visto así, sentí miedo, la agarre de la mano, -Edward, detente, recuerda quien eres- dije, se empezó a tranquilizar, -Ven acompáñame- le pedí, lo jale de la mano y lo guie hasta mi cuarto.

Ya adentro de la recamara, lo vi, se veía realmente mal, lo abrase, -Edward tienes que tranquilizarte- le pedí, el se despego un poco de mi y me vio a los ojos, -Ya no puedo mas- dijo y sin mas me beso.

Miles de sensaciones, corrieron por mi, cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo cobro vida, esa electricidad que sentía hace tiempo cuando el me tocaba seguía allí, quise resistirme por respeto a Ashley aunque no me cayera bien, pero no pude, mi traidor cuerpo me traiciono, el empezó a desabrochar mi blusa, yo al igual que con su camisa.

Volvimos amarnos como lo hacíamos como antes, todos estos años de frustración, dolor, se fueron, los olvide, el era capaz de hacerme olvidar. Me hizo sentir amada, amada como hace tiempo no me sentía. Cuando terminamos el se levanto y empezó a vestirse, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, creo que esto era una despedida, este tenia que ser el triste final de nuestro amor, como podía pensar eso, nunca, nunca lo podría olvidar, el volteo a verme, se acerco a mi, me beso la frente, -Siempre te voy amar Bella, trata de ser feliz con tu novio- me dijo, me sentí confundida, el fue el que escucho, cuando quise decirle que no tenia novio, el ya no estaba en la habitación.

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, me vestí, quería alcanzarlo, fui hacia la sala para buscarlo, vi a Ashley hablando por celular, me escondí para que no me viera, -Si, ya lo amenace, ya hice todo lo que pude, y casi me golpea, sino es por su hermana lo hubiera hecho- dijo, se quedo callada, -El plan no esta funcionando, necesito verte para saber que vamos hacer, te veo mañana en el Starbucks del centro a las 12:00 pm- dijo, plan, le estaban tendiendo una trampa a Edward, tenia que saber que era lo que estaba pasando, podría ser que el bebe no fuera hijo de Edward?

-3

Chicas perdón porque las abandone, pero estuve enferma bronquitis y me costo salir, poco a poco me iré poniendo al corriente, no se me olvida lo que les debo, esta semana me pondré al corriente con lo que toca…

Las Quiero 3

By: Greis Cullen


	30. Chapter 30

Cap 30. Decisiones

Pov Edward

Necesitaba hablar con Bella, quería proponerle que me aceptara, que me diera otra oportunidad, abrí la puerta de su cuarto no entre del todo, la vi al teléfono, -Jacob, lo he pensado, y acepto ser tu novia- dijo, cerré la puerta y camine, ella quería estar con otra persona, y yo no era nadie para decirle que dejara a la persona que estaba solo porque yo quería, ella tenia que continuar con su vida, intentar ser feliz, y yo no tenia otra que resignarme y seguir en el hoyo en el que estaba.

Maldecía mi suerte, mi vida, todo, no quería a Ashley cerca de mi, aunque Bella hubiera decidido ser feliz con otro, eso no cambia el echo de que quería a Ashley del otro lado del mundo, mientras mas lejos de mi mejor. Entre a mi cuarto a tomar sus maletas, ella estaba en la cama acostada, se enderezo a ver lo que hacia, -Que haces?- pregunto, -Pasando tus cosas al cuarto de invitados- dije, salí del cuarto y las metí al de invitados, ella venia atrás de mi hecha una fiera, -Como te atreves! Eres el padre de mi hijo, cuando lo terminaras de entender- grito ella, -Y tu cuando terminaras de entender que te quiero lejos de mi, si tendremos un hijo, pero eso no me ata a ti, ya lo se, siempre me lo recuerdas! Me tienes arto! Me hare cargo de ti y del niño, pero no pienso dormir en la misma cama que tu otra vez- le grite dejándola en el cuarto, salí, ella vino atrás de mi, me jalo de la mano, -Que quieres!? Déjame en paz!- le grite, me sentía arto, -No me hables así- grito ella, - Pues sino quieres que te grite, déjame en paz, me tienes arto, no puedo librarme de ti ni un segundo! Me sigues como mi sombra! Me asfixias!- volví a gritar, en eso salió Alice, y se nos quedo viendo, se acerco a mi, -No te metas por favor Alice- le pedí un poco mas tranquilo, a ella no le iba a gritar, me vio como si estuviera impactada, asintió, y se fue sin decir nada, -Eres un bastardo! Sino te casas conmigo! Te denuncio, diré que mi violaste!- me grito, la tome por los hombros, y empecé a jalonearla, ya había llegado a mi limite, -Prefiero irme a la cárcel que tener que pasar mi vida contigo!- le dije con desdén, -Tienes que casarte conmigo!- grito, me agarro de la solapas del saco, -No puedes hacerme esto!- grito ella, -Claro que lo hare, porque lo nuestro fue un error- dijo el gritando, -Tienes que casarte conmigo, es tu hijo- grito ella, seguía insistiéndome, -Si, es mi hijo, desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada no me has dejado olvidarlo!- grite, la solté no seguiría con esto, -Te comprare una casa, mantendré a mi hijo pero nunca, óyeme, nunca me casare contigo- dije dando por concluida esta discusión, pero me tomo por sorpresa y me soltó una cachetada, sentía como la sangre me hervía, si eso quería se lo daría, estaba apunto de regresarle el golpe, llego Bella y se puso entre nosotros, estaba asustada, -Estas loco! Que te sucede- me grito, eso hizo que reaccionara, dios! Me coraje me había segado, estaba apunto de golpear a una mujer.

Ella me veía, sentía como empezaba a tranquilizarme, ella era mi medicina, el único remedio ante la locura en la que estaba viviendo, -Edward, detente, recuerda quien eres- dijo midiendo sus palabras, -Ven acompáñame- me pidió y me jalo de la mano, dejamos a Ashley atrás eso no me importaba, por mi se podía ir al carajo, Bella me guía hasta su cuarto, entramos, me sentía muy mal realmente, estaba dejando de ser yo, ella me abrazo, en sus brazos me sentía a salvo, seguro de mi mismo, -Edward tienes que tranquilizarte- me pidió, no podía seguir conteniéndome, su delicioso aromo, todo me atraía, y solo había un camino, su cuerpo que estaba entre mis manos, la vi a los ojos, -Ya no puedo mas- dijo y sin mas la bese.

Mi Bella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, quería que todo fuera como antes, amarla sin restricciones, quisiera regresar el tiempo, quiero amarla aunque sea por ultima vez, antes de que haga su vida lejos de mi, empecé a desabrochar su blusa, ella contesto automáticamente mis caricias, también empezó a quitarme la camisa.

Volvimos amarnos como lo hacíamos como antes, todos estos años de frustración, dolor, los olvide en este momento, la amaba mas que a mi vida, y se que ella a mi. Cuando terminamos me levante, no quería hacer esto mas difícil de lo que ya era, no quería verla, sabia que si lo hacia, no dejaría que intentara ser feliz, y so era egoísta, ella empezó a llorar, se me estrujo el corazón, me acerque y le di un beso en la frente, -Siempre te voy amar Bella, trata de ser feliz con tu novio- eran mis ultimas palabras de amor hacia ella, porque a partir de hoy trataría de verla como mi hermana, lo que ella debería ser para mi, ella no dijo nada, me enderece y salí de su cuarto.

Escribí una carta hacia Ashley con mis planes, metí una llave en el sobre y la selle. Entre al despacho de mi padre, hoy mismo iniciaría mi vida lejos de aquí, marque un numero por teléfono, -Aeropuerto de Seattle, buenas noches- contestaron, -Buenas noches, quiero un boleto hacia Alemania- dije, -De ida y vuelta?- pregunto la señorita, -No solo de ida- respondí, -Tenemos dos vuelos, uno a las 5: 00 pm y el otro es a las 11:00 pm del día de mañana, cual desea?- pregunto, -El de las 5- dije, quería irme lo antes posible, a partir de mañana empezaría mi vida lejos de esta mierda.


	31. Chapter 31

Cap 31. Descubriendo La Verdad

Pov Bella

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, me vestí, quería alcanzarlo, fui hacia la sala para buscarlo, vi a Ashley hablando por celular, me escondí para que no me viera, -Si, ya lo amenace, ya hice todo lo que pude, y casi me golpea, sino es por su hermana lo hubiera hecho- dijo, se quedo callada, -El plan no esta funcionando, necesito verte para saber que vamos hacer, te veo mañana en el Starbucks del centro a las 12:00 pm- dijo, plan, le estaban tendiendo una trampa a Edward, tenia que saber que era lo que estaba pasando, podría ser que el bebe no fuera hijo de Edward? Tenia que saber lo que planeaban, así que mañana la seguiría.

Mi alarma sonó eran 10 am, si quería descubrir lo que pasaba, tenia que vestirme ya, me levante lo mas rápido que pude y me metí al baño, tome una ducha, me vestí con una playera, jeans y mis converse, me puse mi cazadora azul, y fui por una yogur, cuando iba hacia la sala, pude ver como se escabullía Ashley, me escondí atrás de un pilar para que no me viera, cuando cerro la puerta corrí hacia la ventana, se estaba yendo en un mustang Negro, cuando arranco el coche, salí y me subí al mini cooper.

La fui siguiendo con cierta distancia entre nosotros, no quería que me viera, se paro en un café que estaba en el centro de Forks, yo me seguí y di la vuelta uno cuadra después para despistar.

Entre al café, pareciendo natural, no quería verme muy sospechosa, vi que Ashley estaba sentada me empecé acercar, ella no me había visto, no sabia quien era su acompañante ya que lo cubría para pared de vidrio, me senté en la mesa que estaba cerca de ellos, -Tienes que hacer algo, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida y no puedas con el- dije su acompañante, -Haz que se case contigo! El no merece ser feliz!- dijo el sujeto con mucho odio, -Es agresivo, no pensé que fuera así, lo quería para el padre de mi hijo, ahora no lo se- dijo ella con voz golpeada, -Porque lo odias tanto?- pregunto Ashley, -El tiene el amor de la única mujer que me interesa- dijo, -Quien es ella?- pregunto, -Bella, y si Bella no es mía, tampoco será de el- dijo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, quien diablos era el, -De una vez te digo, hazle como quieras, es tu problema, tu sabes que tiene que hacer- dijo el retomando el tema anterior, saque mi celular, y marque el numero de Edward, el tenia que escuchar, -Bueno- contesto, -Edward, tienes que escuchar esto- dije, -Que…- no oí mas pegue el celular lo mas que pude a ellos y puse a grabar la conversación, -Mi problema!? Ja, no me hagas reír! Recuerda que si Edward no se casa conmigo! Tu lo tienes que hacer! Tu eres el padre de mi hijo!- dijo ella muy molesta, Edward no era el papa de su bebe, el podía ser libre, podríamos ser felices! Todo mi mundo empezó a llenarse de color, -Escuchaste?- pregunte susurrando, -Si, Bella, eso cambia todo- dijo Edward, de repente se quedaron callados, -Ahorita seguimos con el tema, tenemos compañía- dijo el, se pararon y alguien venia por mi espalda, metí el celular en mi blusa sin cortar la llamada, -Bella que bonita sorpresa!- escuche a mis espaldas, voltee despacio, era Stefan, el había planeado todo, porque no nos dejaba ser felices! –Stefan- fue lo único que pude decir para que escuchara Edward, me jalo del brazo haciendo que me pusiera de pie, me tomo de la cintura y me pego a el, estaba apunto de forcejear, cuando el pego sus labios a mi oreja, -Si gritas o forcejeas, te mato- dijo el, toda la sangre se me fue del cuerpo, sentí como pego algo a mi espalda, era una pistola, voltee a ver a Ashley y se veía pálida, sorprendida, creo que hasta me veía con lastima, era difícil saberlo.

Salimos del café e hicieron que me subiera al coche de Ashley, Stefan me subió a la parte trasera y me amarro los manos con cinta, sentí muchos nervios, tenia miedo, que me iría hacer este loco, empecé a temblar e hiperventilar, -Estas nerviosa, que bueno que lo estés, porque tal vez no salgas de esta- dijo, trague en seco, -Así que Edward ya sabe que no es su hijo?- dijo, diablos, se dio cuenta de que marque al celular, -Como sabes?- pregunte con voz temblorosa, señal perfecta del pánico que sentía en ese momento, no sabia si Edward seguía escuchando por el celular, -Me di cuenta desde que llegaste, eres hermosamente inconfundible, solo quería saber hasta donde llegarías- dijo con gracia, -Escuche desde que le marcaste a ese idiota! Tu nunca me decepcionas, por eso me gustas- dijo, -Lastima que el sentimiento no es mutuo- dije con amargura, paro en seco, me vio con odio y me pego con la pistola, -Que hiciste?- gritaron, fue lo ultimo que oí, la voz de Ashley.

-3


	32. Chapter 32

Cap 32. Cambio de planes

Pov Edward

Escribí una carta hacia Ashley con mis planes, metí una llave en el sobre y la selle. Entre al despacho de mi padre, hoy mismo iniciaría mi vida lejos de aquí, marque un numero por teléfono, -Aeropuerto de Seattle, buenas noches- contestaron, -Buenas noches, quiero un boleto hacia Alemania- dije, -De ida y vuelta?- pregunto la señorita, -No solo de ida- respondí, -Tenemos dos vuelos, uno a las 5: 00 pm y el otro es a las 11:00 pm del día de mañana, cual desea?- pregunto, -El de las 5- dije, quería irme lo antes posible, a partir de mañana empezaría mi vida lejos de esta mierda.

Me levante temprano a salir a correr e ir al gym, a medio día ya estaba listo, me había bañado, desayunado, me dispuse hacer mi maleta, cuando me enfocaba en esa tarea tocaron la puerta de mi recamara, -Quien?- pregunte, no quería ver a Ashley, -Soy Alice- contestaron, -Adelante- conteste, ella paso, se sentó en la cama quedando delante de mi, -Se puede saber que vi anoche?- pregunto un poco molesta, suspire, -No la tolero, perdón por hablarte así- dije viéndola, -Si ya vi que no lo soportas, pero no entiendo porque estas con ella?- pregunto Alice, -Por el bebe- dije agachando la mirada, -Entonces porque la embarazaste? Es por venganza hacia Bella?- pregunto pareciendo indignada, -Nada de eso, amo a Bella, no estaba en mi planes estar con ella, tener un hijo con ella- me defendí, -Entonces?- dijo con duda, -Es que una noche me emborrache, y cuando desperté estaba en la cama con ella, yo no recuerdo nada, un mes después me mando una carta diciéndome que estaba embarazada y que era mío, por eso estaba con ella, pero hoy me voy- le dije, -Que? A donde?- pregunto, -Alemania, le deje una casa aquí a ella, y me iré a trabajar, no quiero estar cerca de ella- le dije retomando la tarea de hacer mi maleta, -Y Bella? Ella que?-pregunto, -Pensaba decirle que me aceptara, que no me desatendería del bebe, pero que me dejara hacer una vida con ella- dije, -Y luego?- pregunto, Alice siempre tan preguntona, -Bella acepto a un tal Jacob, y no puedo decirle que lo deje por mi- dije con evidente desilusión, -Estas loco! Jacob es su amigo- dijo Alice a su defensa, -Escuche cuando dijo que lo aceptaba como novio- dije casi como susurro, -Edward, hable con Bella en la mañana, ella esta dispuesta aceptarte- dijo Alice, eso era posible, ella me quería aun a su lado, -Pero…-, -Pero nada Edward Cullen, ya sufrieron mucho los dos por sus errores, y no permitiré que vayan por el mismo camino otra vez- dijo seria, le sonreí ante lo que dijo, como quería a Alice, era realmente una hermana para mi, me acerque a ella y la abrace, -Gracias Alice, eres la mejor- le dije, -Lo se! Ahora solo esperemos a que llegue Bella para que puedan hablar- dijo sonriente, asentí.

En eso empezó a sonar mi celular, lo conteste lo mas rápido que pude, -Bueno- conteste, -Edward, tienes que escuchar esto- dijeron, era Bella, -Que quieres que escuche?- pregunte, ya no recibí respuesta, puse el altavoz, Alice se veía igual de intrigada que yo, -Graba la llamada- sugirió Alice, asentí y lo hice, -Mi problema!? Ja, no me hagas reír! Recuerda que si Edward no se casa conmigo! Tu lo tienes que hacer! Tu eres el padre de mi hijo!- dijo alguien esa era la voz de Ashley, su bebe no era mío, eso le daba un nuevo giro a nuestro destino, -Escuchaste?- pregunto susurrando, -Si, Bella, eso cambia todo- dije con felicidad, Alice daba brinquitos de emoción, -Ahorita seguimos con el tema, tenemos compañía- dijo alguien, dios que no cachen a Bella, Bella ya no me dijo nada, solo podía seguir escuchando lo que pasaba, -Bella que bonita sorpresa!- le dijeron, Alice se puso pálida al igual que yo, –Stefan- dijo Bella, ese desgraciado, siempre arruinándonos la vida, se escucho arrastre de sillas,-Bella donde estas?- preguntaba rogando por que me contestara, nunca recibí respuesta me empezaba a desesperar, -Sigues grabando verdad?- pregunto Alice, asentí, ella salió de la habitación rápidamente, a los pocos minutos ya tenia a todos aquí, no me salían las palabras tenia miedo, -Si gritas o forcejeas, te mato- dijo Stefan, el idiota volvió hablar, todos palidecimos ante las palabras.

-Estas nerviosa, que bueno que lo estés, porque tal vez no salgas de esta- dijo, ese maldito, lo mataría con mis propias manos, Esme y Carlisle estaban a mi lado escuchando, ya habían hablado a la policía, y con la grabación como prueba del secuestro, empezarían a rastrear la llamada, -Así que Edward ya sabe que no es su hijo?- dijo, diablos, se dio cuenta de todo, ese infeliz, -Como sabes?- pregunto mi Bella con voz temblorosa, -Me di cuenta desde que llegaste, eres hermosamente inconfundible, solo quería saber hasta donde llegarías- dijo con ternura?, -Escuche desde que le marcaste a ese idiota! Tu nunca me decepcionas, por eso me gustas- dijo, que no la toque, que no le haga daño, era lo único que quería, -Lastima que el sentimiento no es mutuo- dijo ella, su voz era seca, todo se quedo callado, se escucho el frenado del coche y un golpe sordo, -Que hiciste?- gritaron, era la voz de Ashley se escuchaba aterrada, -Hola Edward- dijeron, -Que vas hacer con ella, dámela o te juro que te mato- lo amenace, -Todo a su tiempo, solo espera mi llamada- dijo el cortando la llamada, que diablos le había hecho a mi Bella…


	33. Chapter 33

Cap 33. Secuestro

Pov Bella

-Así que Edward ya sabe que no es su hijo?- dijo, diablos, se dio cuenta de que marque al celular, -Como sabes?- pregunte con voz temblorosa, señal perfecta del pánico que sentía en ese momento, no sabia si Edward seguía escuchando por el celular, -Me di cuenta desde que llegaste, eres hermosamente inconfundible, solo quería saber hasta donde llegarías- dijo con gracia, -Escuche desde que le marcaste a ese idiota! Tu nunca me decepcionas, por eso me gustas- dijo, -Lastima que el sentimiento no es mutuo- dije con amargura, paro en seco, me vio con odio y me pego con la pistola, -Que hiciste?- gritaron, fue lo ultimo que oí, la voz de Ashley.

Me dolía la cabeza horriblemente, cuando abrí los ojos todo estaba oscuro, estaba en una habitación acostada en una cama, como había llegado aquí? Y donde estaba? Creo que esa era la pregunta principal, los recuerdos llegaron a mi rápidamente, Stefan me había secuestrado, eso explicaba porque estaba amarrada de pies y manos, la puerta se abrió, la fina silueta de ella la delato, porque a pesar de estar embarazada, era de cuerpo fino y delgado, traía en la manos una bandeja, cerro la puerta con llave, se acerco a mi, se sentó a mi lado y me desamarro de las manos, dejo la charola en la cama, se paro y acerco una silla a la cama, observe todos los pasos que daba, se sentó frente a mi otra vez, -Come- dijo amablemente, se le reflejaba la culpa que tenia, aunque no estaba segura de ello, tome la sopa, estaba buena, -Espero te guste, yo la hice- dijo, asentí, -Si esta rica, gracias- le agradecí, sonrió pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos, suspire, comí en silencio, no sabia que decir, tal vez debía tratar de quitarle la llave y escapar, eso pensamientos los detuve en seco, ella estaba embarazada y a pesar de que estaba secuestrada no quería hacerle daño, el bebe que llevaba no tenia la culpa, -Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunte cuando me termine la sopa, levanto la vista hacia mi, -Tres días- dijo, me asuste, estuve dormida tres días, noto mi sorpresa, -Con el golpe que te dio estuviste inconsciente 7 horas mas o menos, pero el me obligo a administrarte diasepan, para que permanecieras dormida- dijo con evidente culpa, claro que ella sabia de eso, estudio con Edward, suspire, -Que van hacer conmigo?- pregunte, -No lo se- admitió, asentí, en eso se abrió la puerta, -Te hablan- dijo un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro, sino me equivocaba, era el hermano de Stefan, lo había visto anteriormente, ella se levanto lentamente, -Porque haces esto Ashley? Porque Edward?- pregunte antes de que se fuera, ella volteo a verme, las lagrimas corrieron por su mejillas, -Porque solo quería un padre para mi hijo, Edward era tan buena persona que pensé que era el indicado para serlo- dijo cerrando los ojos, todo lo hacia por su bebe, ni por ella lo hacia, la comprendía hasta cierto punto, aunque no la justificaba, -Perdón Bella, no quería que esto llegara a tanto- dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

La angustia me estaba matando, como saldría de aquí, ni siquiera se en que momento me quitaron mi celular, esa era la única forma en que podían encontrarme, y ahora ya no lo tenia, seguro ya lo habían destruido. El miedo empezó apoderarse de mi, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, el llanto se hizo notorio, no pude mas ante esta situación, tenia miedo, ya que no sabia cual era mi futuro.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, -Párate- me grito Stefan, -Que te pares!- me volvió a gritar, que se creía ese idiota, -Disculpa Sherlock, lo haría, pero tengo los pies amarrados- le dije, el se acerco, saco una navaja y corto la soga, saco algo de una bolsa y me lo aventó, -Póntelo y los zapatos que hay aquí, en 10 vuelvo por ti- me grito, era un vestido blanco, me lo puse rápidamente. El volvió a entrar, -Te ves hermosa- dijo, -Gracias- conteste secamente, se acerco a mi, -Pon las manos atrás de ti, en la espalda- dijo, lo hice rápidamente, me coloco unas esposas, diablos, así me tendría mas controlada, -Yo que tu modificaría mi actitud, ya que pronto serás mía para siempre- que diablos dijo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, -Que?- pregunte sin poder ocultar la sorpresa, -Lo que oíste, serás mi esposa, ahorita nos dirigiremos al registro civil de Forks, y nos casaremos- dijo acercándose a una cómoda, -Y que te hace creer que aceptare- le dije, el rio, -Porque si no lo haces, es entre nos, matare a Ashley así que tu decides- dijo con arrogancia, que, seria capaz, claro que lo seria, si es capaz de secuestrar, es capaz de matar, no supe que decir, solo agache la mirada, se acerco, me agarro del brazo y me jalo sacándome de la habitación.

Ya afuera, estábamos en una cabaña en el bosque, -Súbete- me dijo, lo estaba haciendo, cuando llego la Jeep de Emmett, y el Volvo de Edward a toda velocidad, de ellos bajan Edward, Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper, me sentí aliviada y temerosa a la vez, Edward me vio, -Que bonita sorpresa, nos acompañaran a la boda- grito Stefan, ellos no contestaron solo observaban, en eso me ato con otras esposas a la puerta del auto, evitando que escapara, -Isabella y yo nos casaremos- dijo, Edward, se acerco, y se abalanzo hacia el, se estaban golpeando.

Emmett se acerco pero el hermano de Stefan lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que callera en el piso, después les apunto con una pistola a Carlisle y Jasper, -No se muevan- les dijo, lo cual no les quedo otra que obedecer, -Sepárense- gritaron, oí el grito y era Ashley que sostenía un revolver, Edward y Stefan se separaron, -Dispárale- grito Stefan, ella temblaba, se veía indecisa, -No tienes que hacer esto! Piensa en tu bebe, el te necesita- le grite, ella me miro, -Maldita sea! Dispárale o te mato- volvió a gritar Stefan, -Perdóname, yo si te ame- dijo ella, sabia que se refería a Edward, apunto, yo solo cerré los ojos y se escucho un disparo, en el cual sentí como se me fue la vida…

- 3

Chic s! Que creen! Solo quedan dos capítulos y el epilogo! Espero que esperen con emoción!

Las Quiero 3

By: Grecia Ivett 3


	34. Chapter 34

Cap 34. Secuestro (Parte 2)

Pov Edward

-Me di cuenta desde que llegaste, eres hermosamente inconfundible, solo quería saber hasta donde llegarías- dijo con ternura?, -Escuche desde que le marcaste a ese idiota! Tu nunca me decepcionas, por eso me gustas- dijo, que no la toque, que no le haga daño, era lo único que quería, -Lastima que el sentimiento no es mutuo- dijo ella, su voz era seca, todo se quedo callado, se escucho el frenado del coche y un golpe sordo, -Que hiciste?- gritaron, era la voz de Ashley se escuchaba aterrada, -Hola Edward- dijeron, -Que vas hacer con ella, dámela o te juro que te mato- lo amenace, -Todo a su tiempo, solo espera mi llamada- dijo el cortando la llamada, que diablos le había hecho a mi Bella.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro días que no sabia de Bella, me sentía desesperado. Hasta donde rastreamos la llamada, nos llevo hasta el kilómetros 57 camino a Portland, encontramos el celular de Bella roto en el camino, no sabíamos a donde la había llevado, preguntamos en una pequeña población antes de llegar a Portland, en la gasolinera que había, nadie vi el coche de Ashley, ni a ninguno de ellos, habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que estaban en el interior del bosque, pero no podíamos fiarnos de eso, ya que solo era una conclusión.

La policía trabajaba encubierta, no podíamos levantar sospechas, si Stephan se enteraba de que le habíamos avisado a la policía, podía que matara a Bella, desde que hable con Stephan donde escuche los planes de ellos, no había sabido nada de Bella, empezaba a tener miedo, que tal si le había hecho algo y no lo sabíamos aun, no podía perder la esperanza de estar con Bella, sabia que ella y yo estaríamos juntos tarde o temprano y que Stephan pagaría por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

Esperábamos en la sala cuando empezó a sonar mi celular, era un numero que no conocía, -Bueno- conteste, -Edward- dijeron, era Ashley, hablaba en susurro, -Que quieres?- pregunte despectivamente, -Edward, perdóname- pidió, -Que te perdone! Has arruinado mi vida!- le recrimine, -Pregúntale por Bella- me susurro Alice, -Perdón Edward, pero quiero compensarlo- dije, compensarme, como? –Bella, como esta?- pregunte, -Para eso te hablo, estamos sobre el kilometro 60 camino a Portland, al llegar ahí, son 3 kilómetros adentrado al bosque, en una cabaña- dijo, me estaba dando su ubicación, porque lo hacia, -No es un trampa verdad?- pregunte, todo era posible, -No Edward, no lo es, me arrepiento de lo que he hecho y Bella no se lo merece- dijo, se escuchaba realmente arrepentida, aunque no podía estar seguro de eso, -Edward, date prisa, Stephan planea llevarse hoy! Tengo que colgar, alguien bien- dijo y colgó, no sabia si créele, pero era la única pista sobre Bella.

Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper y yo decidimos ir a buscar a Bella, las chicas y mama se quedarían con la policía, por si no regresábamos, les pusimos rastreadores al volvo y la jeep, en cuestión de 20 minutos habíamos llegado al kilometro 60, como fue que no notamos el camino de terracería que había ahí, nos metimos hacia el bosque, la adrenalina al tope en mi cuerpo, me sentía ansioso, -Cálmate hijo- dijo Carlisle, -Los nervios, pueden ser tu perdición- volvió a decir, tenia razón, era mi peor enemigo, llegamos y vimos que iban saliendo de la casa, alcance a ver a Bella, Stephan la llevaba de las manos, me acelere mas y llegue al pórtico en segundo.

Me baje rápidamente del auto, me acerque a ellos, en segundo ya tenia Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle a mi lado, sentí como me hirvió la sangre cuando lo vi tan cerca de Bella, ella me pedía ayuda con los ojos, quería matarlo, -Que bonita sorpresa, nos acompañaran a la boda- grito Stefan, solo lo miraba, estaba esperando el preciso momento para molerlo a golpes, esposo a Bella a la puerta del coche, para evitar que escapara, -Isabella y yo nos casaremos- volvió hablar ese maldito, no aguante mas y me abalance sobre el, lo mataría, no me importa, me las pagaría por todo lo que nos había hecho.

Bella grito, voltee a verla y vi a Emmett en el piso, Damon el hermano de Stephan estaba apuntándole a Carlisle y Jasper con una pistola, Stephan me tiro, y empezó a darme de puñetazos, nos rodamos sobre la tierra, así pude tomar ventaja, -Sepárense- gritaron, volteamos a ver quien era, era Ashley, sostenía un revolver en las manos, temblaba, tenia miedo, pobre, tomo malas decisiones, pero siempre fue una de las victimas de Stephan, -No tienes que hacer esto, piensa en tu bebe, el te necesita- le dije, ella me miro, tenia miedo y era bueno que lo tuviera, si esto no salía bien, todos peligrábamos, -Maldita sea! Dispárale o te mato a ti y a tu engendro- le grito Stephan, ella me miro, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, -Perdóname, yo si te ame- dijo, voltee la cara, me dispararía, esto seria el fin de todo…

- 3

Chic s! Que creen! Solo queda 1 capítulo y el epilogo! Espero que esperen el ultimo capitulo con emoción!

Las Quiero 3

By: Greis Cullen 3


	35. Chapter 35

Cap 35. La pesadilla se acabo

Pov Bella

Emmett se acerco pero el hermano de Stefan lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que callera en el piso, después les apunto con una pistola a Carlisle y Jasper, -No se muevan- les dijo, lo cual no les quedo otra que obedecer, -Sepárense- gritaron, oí el grito voltee hacia esa dirección y era Ashley que sostenía un revolver, Edward y Stefan se separaron, -Dispárale- grito Stefan, ella temblaba, se veía indecisa, -No tienes que hacer esto! Piensa en tu bebe, el te necesita- le grite, ella me miro, -Maldita sea! Dispárale o te mato- volvió a gritar Stefan, -Perdóname, yo si te ame- dijo ella, sabia que se refería a Edward, apunto, yo solo cerré los ojos y se escucho un disparo, en el cual sentí como se me fue la vida, sentí como las fuerzas se me iban, quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a mi realidad, pero no podía, tenia miedo, luego se escucho otro disparo, salte de la impresión, -Ashleeey…- escuche que gritaron, era mi Edward, abrí los ojos y rápidamente voltee a ver, todo parecía en cámara lenta, Ashley se estaba desplomando en el piso, Edward, Carlisle y Jasper corrieron hacia ella, Emmett, ya que había recobrado el conocimiento, hablaba por celular, y junto a mis pies, tenia Stefan tirado, con un balazo en el pecho, quise correr con ellos, pero seguía esposada a la puerta del coche, solo observe lo Edward le decía cosas a ella, ella le tomo el rostro, y segundos después su brazo callo.

Pov Edward

Sepárense- gritaron, volteamos a ver quien era, era Ashley, sostenía un revolver en las manos, temblaba, tenia miedo, pobre, tomo malas decisiones, pero siempre fue una de las victimas de Stephan, -No tienes que hacer esto, piensa en tu bebe, el te necesita- le dije, ella me miro, tenia miedo y era bueno que lo tuviera, si esto no salía bien, todos peligrábamos, -Maldita sea! Dispárale o te mato a ti y a tu engendro- le grito Stephan, ella me miro, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, -Perdóname, yo si te ame- dijo, voltee la cara, me dispararía, esto seria el fin de todo, se escucho el disparo, no había sido a mi, vi como Stephan se desplomaba en el piso, en eso se escucho otro balazo, voltee y Damon le había disparado a Ashley, -Ashley…- grite y corrí hacia ella para evitar el impacto en el piso, en segundos ya tenia a Carlisle y Jasper a mi lado, Damon había escapado, Ashley empezaba a perder mucha sangre, ejercí presión para parar el sangrado un poco, -Edward… perdóname- susurro, -Shhhh… no hables guarda fuerzas, tienes que estar bien por tu bebe- le dije, ella negó, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejilla, -Ya viene la ambulancia- dijo Emmett parándose a mi lado, -Te puedo pedir un favor?- me susurro, asentí, -Salva a mi bebe, y cuídalo por favor, como si fuera tuyo- pidió, claro que lo haría, por ocho meses creí que era mi, y aunque no lo fuera de sangre lo amaría, -Te lo prometo- dije…

Una Semana Después…

Pov Bella

La pesadilla había acabado, por fin teníamos tranquilidad, Stefan estaba en el hospital, al salir de ahí, se iría a la cárcel, a Damon lo habían agarrado, fue acusado por el asesinato de Ashley, Jasper, se encargo que todo el peso de la ley cayera sobre Damon y Stefan, se lo tenían muy bien merecido.

Hoy es la boda de Emmett y Rosalie, nos estábamos arreglando, bueno Alice me peinaba mientras yo tenia en mis brazos a la pequeña Ashley, que dormía tranquilamente mientras sonaba a fondo una canción de Debussy, aunque no fuera hija biológica de Edward, le había tomado gusto a la música clásica, debió ser porque Edward le ponía música mientras estaba en el vientre de su madre, si, la hija de Stefan y Ashley, la pequeña había nacido bien, gracias a dios se había salvado, a pesar de que estuvo 5 minutos dentro del vientre de Ashley sin oxigeno después de que ella murió, Edward y Carlisle casi aseguran que ella tendrá una vida normal. Era tan hermosa, se parecía a su mama, me enfocaría a cuidarla y amarla como si fuera mía. Espera, que estaba diciendo? Ya estaba diciendo que la amaría como mi hija y que seriamos una gran familia, todavía entre Edward y yo no había quedado nada en claro, que éramos nuevamente? No, tengo que detener estos pensamientos, no voy a caer otra vez en el mismo circulo vicio, -Lista Bella, ve a vestirte- dijo Alice, sacándome de mi monologo interno, -Si, gracias- dije saliendo de la recamara, cerraba la puerta cuando me abrazaron por la espalda, -Como están las mujeres mas hermosas de este mundo?- dijeron en mi oído, me gire entre eso brazos en que siempre me sentí segura, mi Edward, estaba guapísimo, llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata, su cabello como siempre alborotado, y la hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, -Estamos bien- dije, el se agacho un poco y me beso, en eso se abrió la puerta de donde había salido, -Bella ve a cambiarte o se nos hará tarde!- me regaño Alice y volvió a cerrar la puerta, reímos, ya que no me había dado cuesta que Alice llevaba cuatro tubos en las puntas de su cabello, se veía ridícula, -Dámela, es mi turno, ve arreglarte- dijo Edward, la coloque entre sus brazos, se veía tan lindo con ella en sus brazos, seria un excelente padre, de eso no había duda.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Emmett hizo sus propios votos, eso me sorprendió, bueno ni tanto, ya que Rose seguramente lo estuvo presionando para que los hiciera. La boda fue en un lujoso salón en PortAngels, echaron la casa por la ventana, no se habían medido en nada, según Rose quería que si boda fue inolvidable para los ciudadanos de Forks.

Estamos en nuestra mesa, Jacob se acerco a saludarme, me presento a su novia, se llamaba Annie, era linda y muy encantadora, Jake se veía completamente enamorado al igual que Annie, por fin el sol empezaba a salir para todos.

Estábamos en la cena, la pequeña Ashley (Le pusimos así a honor de su madre), dormía tranquilamente sobre su carriola, a pesar de tener una semana de nacida, era muy tranquila y no se despertaba con ningún ruido, -Y cuales son los planes?- pregunto Alice, -Pues nos iremos a vivir a la casa que compre en el centro de Forks, ya tengo trabajo como doctor en jefe del hospital, a si mientras Bella termina su carrera- dijo Edward, el pedazo de papa que estaba comiendo se me atoro al escuchar lo que dijo, que se creía haciendo planes de mi vida sin ni siquiera informarme antes a mi, como pude me pase el bocado, -A ver Edward Cullen que te crees haciendo planes con mi vida, sin verlo hablado!- dije, todos se quedaron serios ante lo que dije, Edward me vio impresionado ante mis palabras, -Bueno creí que tu y yo ya estab…- no deje que terminara, -No ha quedado nada claro de nuestra relación eh!- dije, Alice tenia la boca abierta de la impresión, le guiñe el ojo para tranquilizarla, rápidamente se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, -Bueno creo que es el momento- dijo hacia los demás, de que estaba hablando, se paro de su lugar, y fue hacia donde estaba en maestro de ceremonias, le dijo algo, este hizo que se parara la música, y le dio el micrófono a Edward, el volteo a ver a los novios, Emmett le hizo una seña de suerte y Rose le sonrió, -Buenas noches a todos- dijo, -Quiero hacer un brindis por los novios, les quiero desear felicidad, armonía, estabilidad y sobre todo mucho amor, por los novios!- dijo levantado su copa, todos levantamos nuestras copas hacia los novios, se giro y le dio la copa a un mesero que iba pasando, -Bueno y quiero aprovechar que tengo el micrófono, para contarles que estoy enamorado, bueno que enamorado, estoy loco por la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, que conocí hace tres años, y que a pesar de los tragos amargos, y situación inimaginables, no visualizo mi vida sin ella- dijo, volteo a verme a mi, todo ahora me miraban, -Isabella Swan, quiero amarte y respetarte, hacerte feliz cada día de nuestra existencia, te casarías conmigo- dijo, y se arrodillo, me sentía en shock, la comunicación entre mi cerebro y cuerpo parece que dejo de funcionar, no me respondía nada de mi cuerpo, -Bella, ve!- me animo Alice, y me dio un pequeño empujoncito, me pare como pude, esto realmente estaba pasando, debía ser un sueño, llegue a el, y saco una cajita de su caso, mostrando un hermoso anillo, -Aceptas ser mi esposa?- volvió a preguntar, me agache junto a el, esto era lo que siempre había deseado, y por fin estaba pasando, -Si Edward, si quiero casarme contigo- dije, el puso el anillo, nos paramos y me beso, todos empezaron aplaudir, finalizamos el beso, y el me cargo y dio vueltas conmigo en sus brazos, -Te Amo- dijo el, -Y yo a ti- conteste. Todos se acercaron a felicitarnos, hasta personas que no conocía, por fin la vida empezaba a sonreírme.

Bailábamos, yo estaba recostada sobre su pecho, -Todo será perfecto, iniciaremos de nuevo, seremos una familia- dijo el, lo mire, tenia razón, por fin empezaremos desde cero, -Si todo será perfecto- dije, -Te Amo futura señora Cullen- sonreí ante sus palabras, -También Te Amo- dije, el me beso, así como estábamos en este momento seria nuestra vida, siempre estaríamos juntos e iríamos de la mano, todo era tan irreal, hace una semana todo lo daba por perdido, y hoy estaba con el hombre que amaba, prejuicios, problemas y Imposible, ya no existían, esa palabra que nos hizo sufrir, que me martirizo por meses, años, ya no tenia sentido para mi, Imposible? Cual es el significado de esa palabra realmente, nada en esta vida es imposible, una siempre debe de luchar por lo que quiere, ahora comprendo que no existe un "Amor Imposible"


	36. Epilogo

Epilogo

5 años después…

Pov Bella

Mi vida a sido fantástica, vivo un amor que va creciendo día a día, Edward es el esposo, padre, amigo y amate perfecto, nuestro matrimonio esta enfocado en la confianza y el amor, aunque tenemos altibajos, hemos aprendido a superarlo, lo cual a fortalecido mucho nuestra relación, mi vida con Edward y mis pequeñas hijas a sido lo mejor, y la felicidad crecerá ya que viene en camino mi pequeño Anthony, estoy esperando mi tercer hijo, (Ya que Ashley ante los ojos de todo el mundo es mi hija), ella sabe quien es su mama realmente, a pesar de todo, ella nos ayudo, y hoy somos una familia gracias a que Ashley rectifico su camino.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Renesmee, esta cumpliendo cuatro años, le hicimos una fiesta donde vino toda la familia y amigos cercanos, aun recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me entere sobre mi embarazo de Renesmee

-Flashback-

Últimamente me sentía mal, tenia mareos, vómitos y muchas ganas de dormir, Edward, me llevo hacer una prueba de embarazo, aunque eso no podía ser posible, porque Edward y yo solo habíamos estado una vez juntos desde que regreso de New York, que fue antes de mi secuestro, había decidido que no lo haríamos hasta después de la boda, a lo mejor era una infección, eso pensaba yo.

Me entregaron mis resultados, tenia miedo de abrirlos, estábamos todos sentados en la sala, me miraban esperando que abriera el sobre, -Bella ábrelo ya!- dijo Alice, -Si hermanita, ábrelo, porque si lo estas, a este paso para cuando lo abras, ya no será necesario porque diste a luz!- bromeo Emmett, lo cual se gano un zape, patrocinado por Rose, lo cual le agradecí, -Ábrelo mi amor- presiono Edward, lo abrí, mis manos temblaban, empecé a leer la hoja, me quede petrificada "POSITIVO", -Que dice?- pregunto Edward, no me salían las palabras de la felicidad, Edward no aguanto la duda, y me quito la hoja, -Positivo, es positivo- dijo, Feliz? Estaba feliz, es menos de un año seriamos padres por partida doble, -Seremos padres!- grito Edward, todos se pararon a felicitarnos, aun no me la creía, -Hija, estas bien?- pregunto Esme, asentí. Después de un hora, cuando mi cerebro asimilo todo, estalle en una carcajada catártica de la impresión, seria madre! Lo seria, que mas podía pedir una mujer!

Mi embarazo fue tranquilo, bueno para mi, ya que yo disfrute lo mejor del embarazo, los antojos pero por Edward no podría decir lo mismo, lo gozo y sufrió, ya que el vivió por mi las nauseas, antojos y al octavo mes de embarazo se acabo el sexo, fue sufrimiento para los dos, ya que después de la boda, lo hacíamos dos veces al día, todos los días, en las mañana si el no me agarraba desprevenida en la ducha, me asaltaba en la cocina, nunca sabia lo que planeaba, o yo le hacia visitas a su consultorio para una revisión, si se le puede llamar así.

Cuando me alivie, los dolores fueron horribles, mi pobre esposo, sufrió mi ira.

Iba en la camilla camino al quirófano, Edward iba alado mío cargando a Ashley, mi nena estiraba sus bracitos para que la cargara, -Ahorita mami, no puede mi amor, mas tarde te abrazo- dije, ella empezó a llorar, Alice alcanzo a Edward y la tomo en sus brazos, -Edward!- grite, el se me acerco corriendo, lo tome de la camina y jale hacia mi, -Que sucede- pregunto angustiado, -Quiero una barra de granola, ahora!- exigí, -Pero mi vida…-, -Dije ahora- grite, el salió corriendo, cuando regreso ya no la quería. Empezó el trabajo de parto, -Te juro Edward Cullen que en tu vida volverás a tocarme- grite, -Bella, luego alegas! Puja!- me grito, el trajo a mi hija al mundo, puje con todas mi fuerzas, hasta que escuche el llanto de un bebe, mi princesa había nacido.

-Fin Flashback-

Edward se había convertido en el director del hospital, ya que Carlisle se iría al hospital de PortAngels en el mismo puesto y con mejor paga, mi mama a sus 47 años estaba esperando su tercer hijo, que seria de ella y Carlisle, estaba muy feliz, y mas Carlisle, aunque por las noche no lo era tanto, porque nos contaba que lo mandaba por sus antojos de medianoche.

Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron mellizos, Erick y Nikkie, eran hermosos, su cabello rubio como Rosalie y los ojos azules de Emmett, ellos tenían tres años, y ya venia el tercero en camino.

Alice y Jasper, se acaban de casar, ya que Alice se fue dos años a parís, para especializarse en moda, fue una separación dura, Jasper se la pasaba triste, solo sonreía cuando hablaba con ella o iba a visitarla, el tuvo que quedarse aquí por ese tiempo gracias a su trabajo, pero ahora estaban mas que felices y juntos.

Jacob se caso con Annie, tenían al pequeño Seth de dos años y ya venia la niña en camino.

Edward y yo terminamos de recoger platos, vasos y juguetes, las niñas ya estaban dormidas después de un día tan agotador con los primos, nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala, Edward me abrazo, me acurruque, mi lugar favorito en el mundo, -Te imaginaste que nuestras vidas llegarían a este punto?- pregunto Edward, -No, pero me alegra que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto- dije, -Te Amo- le dije, -Y Yo a ti, y así será toda la vida- dije, y me beso, le daba gracias la vida por la familia que tenia, y por el amor que la vida me dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir…

-Fin-

- 3

Nota de la autora:

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic, con sus likes y comentarios me motivaron a continuarlo, y el día de hoy este fic llega a su fin. Espero me sigan acompañando con mis historias que continúan como "Novia Por Error" y la que comienza "Cadenas", y en las futuras que vengan.

Gracias Por Todo.

Los Quiero

By: Grecia Ivett


End file.
